


Officer and Enlisted

by WaitingToExhale



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Military
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2018-05-30 16:25:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 56,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6431695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaitingToExhale/pseuds/WaitingToExhale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra's an Enlisted member of the US Navy Reserves, she finally gets orders to Norfolk Virgina and comes for 2 weeks to complete her trainings. While she's there she meets Asami, but Asami is an Officer. And Officers and Enlisted aren't supposed to mix.</p><p>Sorry for the bad summary, first fanfic... But it's a fucking awesome fanfic! Lol</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beer:30

**Author's Note:**

> Military terms
> 
> Camies: those camouflage uniforms
> 
> Civies: Civilian attire
> 
> Nuke: Is a nickname for the nuclear engineer guys in the navy, no one likes them really cuz 9/10 they're assholes 
> 
> Helo: Helicopter
> 
> Squadron: A specific group within bases that fly certain planes/helos for certain missions. Each have different names i.e VR56 flies C-40's while SAU flies C-2's and E-6's, both are in Norfolk Va. Another C-40 squadron is called VR61, that one is in WA, just mentioning it so you know there's multiple. Idk the Helo squadron's name, not important anyway lol.
> 
> Flight Operations(Ops): Ever see Navy commercials and there are those guys on ships all wearing bright colors? those guys... if you still don't know thats ok. They direct aircrafts and shit.
> 
> Flight Suits: What the awesome ppl in the Navy wear(Pilots and crewman) but basically they're military grade pjs and super unflattering lol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just wanna say to anyone new reading this... the first 2 chapters suck
> 
> I actually learn how to write later down the road lol
> 
> Thanks for stopping by!

**Facebook status update:** I’m waiting on my flight!! You Hoes in Norfolk better pick me up!

6 people liked this

 **Bolin** : gaaaaah Korraaaaaa why’d you hafta get assigned to lame ass Norfolk!?!

 **Korra** : Sorry Bo, I wanted Cali too but hey maybe I’ll swing thru when on a mission!

 **Bolin** : :’(

 **Opal** : Bolin cut it out she’s in a heavy traffic squadron she’s bound to visit us eventually, better than being stuck in lame ass Kentucky, shoulda went active!!!

 **Korra** : I stayed in the reserves so I can go to school! besides Yes! I will visit!

 **Kuvira** : what you’re coming to Norfolk!? when???

 **Korra: Beifong** I swear on all that is holy… you’re picking me up!!

 **Opal** : I am? when?

 **Kuvira** : yeah when??

 **Korra** : fuck you guys

*Ding* _“Flight 273 from Lexington to Norfolk now boarding, all passengers please make their way to the gate, please have your passes ready”_

“Ugh, finally,” Korra looked down at her boarding ticket.

Section 4, seat 17C... “Ah yes first class military seating right there, I love being by the toilet.”

*Ding* _“Now boarding Premium members”_

Korra looked up to see a few people rising, struggling with their overstuffed carry-ons that probably barely fit in overhead storage. She shrugged and went back to scrolling Facebook on her phone, section 4 was going to be a small while, might as well sit instead of forcing herself in line right?

*Ding* _“It seems we have military personnel on our flight, will the soldier please make his way to the end of the premium line”_

Once more she looked up, but her eyes locked on to a man in Army camies making his way to the line. Her eyes raked his form and not in a good way, this guy was a bag of ass and he stunk from a mile away.

“Fucking attention whore soldiers,” she took another sip of her water as she watched people thank the man for his service and offer to carry his things, causing her to dramatically roll her eyes. Mostly at herself however, being in the Navy, she’s not permitted to wear her uniform to the airport. But her hypocritical ass so would if she could, civies don’t get her bags carried or lunch paid for. Not that she believed it’s her god given right or anything, but hey who wouldn’t want that at least once? Sitting there in her long sleeve grey shirt and blue jeans from Old Navy, yeah certainly free meal worthy. Maybe if someone interested popped up, they did fit her form pretty damn well. But not “Hey thank you for your service have a burger on me,” free meal. Eh.

She looked around the airport, always at a constant state of go, go, go. Security everywhere, people running from one flight to the next, parents trying to corral their children, it was a constant mess. Some people sat at the bar as they waited(jealous), and is that a fucking dog?? Staring at the tiny little yapper, she scoffed and rolled her eyes again(bad habit), little dogs can go anywhere.

Taking Naga would’ve been amazing, but she’s a little too large for a carry-on. Korra hadn't even left the state yet and she already missed her dog, the big floof never liked it when she left and her parents always sent her pictures of the pup looking sad. Assholes.

Inwardly she cringed at the thought… There’s a good chance her mom heard her think that, _Sorry mom_ … She knows it’s ridiculous but its engrained in her system, psychic mom fears…

(at least it felt like it)… *Ding* _“Now boarding section 4”_

“Yessssss,” hopping up immediately she made her way to those flight people whatever, showing her ticket to be scanned and heading on her way. Korra was excited, she was beyond excited, it’s taken nearly 2 years of waiting to finally be attached to a squadron. She’d finally be able to do her job in the Navy… even if it was in fucking Norfolk.

*****

“Alright crew buckle up, the wind’s giving us some ass for our landing,”

“Awww shiiiit, bout time! I know you need some, Ms. Sato!”

“One of these days, Jameson I’m gonna throw you out the side of this damn helo,”

“Ma’am Profanity is not quality leadership, you are an officer!”

“One of these FUCKING DAYS JAMESON!!”

Hoots and hollers sounded over the headsets, Sato just rolled her eyes and looked to her copilot, who was trying her best to not burst into laughter.

“C’mon not you too, Miller,” she said trying her hardest to hold back a smile, “We’re supposed to be a team!”

Miller just smiled wide and shook her head, the rest of her face shielded by her helmet, she was about to say something when a good gust shook em a bit too hard for anyone’s liking. They both got the helo stable as they closed in on the landing zone. The crew in the back hung on as the 2 officers prepped for landing. They could see Flight operations scurrying about below them, getting ready to take over once the helo had landed. Sato and her partner skillfully landed the aircraft with no issues, shutting off the engines everyone hopped out, excited to be done for the day. Both Miller and Asami took off their helmets and stood by as Flight ops and the other crew members did a post flight check. Miller is shorter than Asami, with tanner skin, brown hair and eyes. Asami thought she was cute when they first met but then Miller opened her mouth, stomped out any romantic interest, and they quickly became good friends. Miller started messing with her bun, fixing it as it became unraveled under her helmet.

“I really hate these fucking buns,” she said as she was finally able to gain control of her hair. Asami just hummed in response seemingly pretty stressed and Miller being her best friend and copilot could see it. After finishing up her hair she walked up beside the other pilot and patted her back.

“Chill Asami, it’s Friday lets go have a beer tonight we haven’t been out in a while.”

This caused Asami to smile as she looked to her close friend.

“We on a first name basis now? ow!” Miller dug her elbow into Asami’s side causing them to both laugh.

“Ok ok Ash, yeah lets’s g- Hey! Beifong watch it!” Kuvira Beifong flew past the officers nearly knocking them both down in the process, but she didn't stop simply turning around and running backwards, no big deal.

“Sorry ma’ams, gotta pick up my friend from the airport and I’m late!” She turned back around and took off even faster, leaving both officers staring at her small dust cloud.

“So…. when she finishes her officer packet we’re working out with her right?” Spoke a dumbfounded Ash still looking straight ahead.

“Um, fuck that? She’ll kill us! Have you seen her in the showers?? I’ve seen her abs, pretty sure you could grate cheese of those fuckers.” she shuddered dramatically for affect.

“Ah point and made… ok lets go! You need like an hour to turn from Sailor to fine ass human and I need at least 6 to come close,” Ash grabbed Asami’s hand and took off at a brisk walk, running like Beifong was out of the question.

“You’re ridiculous, you know that?”

“You love me, now move it!”

*****

Korra tapped her foot as she waited by baggage claim, this airport was ridiculous and she wasn’t moving for fear of getting lost. Her plane landed nearly an hour ago and still no sign from Kuvira. Walking over to a bench she decided to make herself comfortable, it is the Navy after all, Kuvira probably got held up but she knows she’ll be there. Kuvira was beyond reliable…

“Good god I’ve been waiting for hours! Bout time you got your shit!”

Korra’s head popped up to a familiar voice and spotted Kuvira standing right in front of her, panting like she just ran a marathon.

“Ok first, fuck you-”

“You wish.”

“Second did you run all the way here from base??” Korra looked her friend up and down, pretty sure she was sweating, Kuvira just shrugged.

“Eh, no way… Maybe.. anyway lets go! There’s all sorts of places I wanna show you!” Picking up 2 of Korra’s bags from the floor, Kuvira started walking before Korra could even gather up the last one.

“I just got here I wanna nap!”

“No, you wanna drink! You flew here from Kentucky not China, you’ll be ok.”

“Ugh fine… you’re buying my first round, for being late”

“That wasn’t even-… ok whatever.”

The drive from the airport was mostly comfortable silence, event though the friends haven’s seen each other in nearly two years now, they kept in pretty decent touch so nothing to catch up on. Except maybe a few things.

“So how’s that Nuke you were seeing?” Korra didn't even look up from her phone, a smile forming on her face that was purely comical. “Has he told you how smart he is yet?”

“Korra, I’m… I’m not discussing this with you right now,” Kuvira already shaking her head at the other girl, knowing the teasing that’s bound to come.

“He’s a nuke Kuvira, a fucking NUKE!” Korra became alive in her seat of the car, bouncing and waving her hands comically as she spoke in-between laughter. “You know you’re way too headstrong to date someone like a Nuke! They know everything you know? How are you gonna feel when you’re making eggs in the morning and Mr. Smarty Mc Smartpants, comes up behind you saying how he knows a better formula for scrambled eggs. He probably cooked his in some nuclear reactor room on a ship or whatever and now all his eggs glow.”

“Glowing eggs?? Really? Glowing eggs is what you got? I’m turning up the radio you’re insane.”

“So are you saying you cannot, will not, eat his glowing eggs and ham?”

“Where do you even get this shit?”

“Pure genius love.”

“Ok you know what…”

*commence excessive best friend arguing where no one knows what each other is saying, they’re just screaming at each other*

The screaming match continues on for the rest of the road trip until Kuvira finally pulls up to where Korra is staying, they argue getting out of the car, grabbing the bags, all the way to check-in, until they reach the desk and stop, both smiling at the horrified attendant.

“Hey there, checking in,” Korra said with a smile, trying her best to redeem any civility she had left.

“Ok ma’am you’re military ID please,” the attendant still looked at them a little on the sketchy side as she took Korra’s ID before typing in her information.

“Ok… Korra Smiles, Petty Officer Second Class, US Navy. I see your orders here, you’re in room 152 it’s 2 buildings down, here’s your key and enjoy your stay.”

Korra picked up the key and grabbed her bag from up off the floor.

“Thank you ma’am, have a nice night.”

As they walked she could hear Kuvira snickering to herself, it was going on for too long, Korra couldn’t go for 5 seconds without being aggravated by the other woman. Just 5 that’s all she asked, just for once! She waited until they were far enough away from the check-in lady, just in case there was another screaming match.

“For fucks sake Kuvira what’s so funny?”

“It still makes me giggle that your last name is Smiles, you never smile!” She burst into laughter unable to hold it in any longer.

“Correction! I never smile when I’m around you! You’re the bane of my existence! I don't even know why I hang with you!”

“Oh calm down Smiles, you love me, look here’s you’re room lets get you unpacked and ready to go.”

Korra got them both into the hotel room, it was pretty ordinary but nice as it was complete with a kitchenette and a good size TV. Kuvira dropped her things by the bed and just started tossing things everywhere.

“Dude what the hell! Why are you tossing my shit everywhere?” Korra ran picking up stuff off the floor and tossing it back on the bed. Gotta be semi clean at least.

“We’re going to a bar, you’re not wearing that,” half of Kuvira’s torso was in the largest bag, shuffling about. If Korra hadn't found it so infuriating she would’ve laughed.

“And you’re still in your flight suit with your fancy military hair bun in. You going like that?”

Korra crossed her arms waiting expectantly, stifling a laugh as Kuvira froze in the bag.

“Shit! I hate these damn things!! Fuck it! here!” She tossed Korra a pair of shorts, “It’s not super hot but the jeans are gonna kill you, the shirt seems ok.”

“Awww I knew you cared!!” Korra began changing, noticing that Kuvira was still digging out clothes. Eventually satisfied she started taking off her uniform and putting on clothes from Korra’s bag.

“Hey! you better wash those I only have enough clothes for 2 weeks!”

Kuvira barely acknowledged her with a grunt as she put on a black blouse with half rolled sleeves, along with a pair of blue shorts.

“This shirt is super gay,” as she buttoned up to right around her bust line.

“Why’d you even pick it then? And It’s haaaalf a gay like it’s owner.”

“Cuz even though it’s gay it’s still a nice shirt.”

“I’m so sick of your shit.”

"And I don't care, c'mon lets go"

****

"Ash! Where are we even going?" Asami yelled from her bathroom, she was finishing her make up as her best friend got dressed in her bedroom. She had put on a cute semi form fitting dress, mostly because she was too lazy to pick an actual outfit.

Ash poked her head in moments later as she balanced on one foot trying to put on her heels."I dunno, this place I heard the crew talking about on our flight earlier. Seemed like a fun place, loud bar but not club scene know what I mean? I know you're too old for clubs."

Asami didn't even turn to look at Ash, simply choosing to glare at her friends reflection in the mirror which was in turn met with a smile. She couldn't fight it for long, Ash's smiles were contagious and eventually a smile graced her own lips. She ignored the quip and put on her earrings, turning to face her friend. She noticed she was wearing dark jeans and a V-top along with those heels.

"Kinda hot for jeans isn't it?"

"You forget I'm from Arizona, it's the devil's asscrack out there, besides they make my ass look uhhhmazing!" She had to emphasize by turning around and shaking her ass from side to side as proof. Asami couldn't help but look, she  _did_ have a nice ass after all.

"Erm, yeah anyway are you ready yet? When are we heading out?"

"I was thinking around Beer:30 but really anytime you wish your majesty, I want you to drink and hey! Maybe we'll get lucky and you'll get laid!"

"Ashley Miller, let's not get crazy."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do know someone with the last name Smiles... You meet some pretty interesting last names in the military. Even knew a guy named Awesome lol


	2. Fuck the rules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra meets up with old friends and Asami starts acting like a paranoid booter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Terms!  
> Regs: Regulations, rules of appearance. Such BS
> 
> AO: Aviation Ordnanceman. Basically they put weapons on aircrafts n shit.
> 
> Candidate school: Aircrewmen and a few other rates(spec ops usually) go to a candidate school before A-school, it weeds out the weak. It's all physical and it's a bitch. i.e. 6 mile beach runs. I begged for death lol
> 
> A School: Where sailors go after bootcamp to learn their jobs, it's all books and shit, not nearly as physical as candidate school.
> 
> D.O.R: Drop Out Rate. If training is too hard, you can bitch out.
> 
> Yeoman(YN): Paper bitches, I know several they're cool ppl, almost every one I know refers to themselves as Paper Bitch or Paper Slaves lol. They deal with alotta BS
> 
> Booter/Boot: Someone fresh out of bootcamp and you can smell em a mile away, very newb. Generally terrified of even breathing outta line.
> 
> Fraternization: Showing preference of one person over others or relations between superior and subordinate. It doesn't even hafta be in a sexual way. You could invite one friend to a party and if you don't invite the others you can be accused of fraternization. Basically its BS
> 
> CAC: aka Military ID. it has a chip for computers and leaving it alone is technically a security risk. I've lost 4 lol
> 
> Taping: when you get taped for body fat if you fail to stay under a certain weight for your height. Also BS
> 
> It's all BS really

Music could be heard from the outside of the bar as Kuvira and Korra pulled up, but the place didn’t look like a huge club scene and from the look of the other patrons they wouldn’t want that either. 

“Riff House?” Korra questioned as Kuvira passed the place in search of a spot, she kept her eyes scanning the area as she was always a bit paranoid of places she’s never been.

“Yeah it’s basically a metal/rock music sports bar, they have shows all the time,” finally finding some parking she pulled in and shut off the car. “Overall pretty awesome place, loud yeah but who doesn’t want that?”

Korra looked back at the bar then to her friend and smiled, “if it’s anything like Kuma’s in Chicago, I’m down.”

“Subtract that insane mac n cheese and yeah but they got their own shit that’s good, don’t sweat.”

The lack of insane mac n cheese caused Korra to frown ever so slightly, but she loved listening to local music and the scene looked great so far. Not something she was expecting here for some reason. But not every place can be as barren as the Kentucky/Ohio area… Islands, practically islands.

“SMILAY!!” She barely had time to look before she got slammed in her side by what could only be described as a miniature linebacker. Looking down she saw who it was, super short hair, dark skin, big smile..

“BERN!!” Korra immediately gripped her friend in a death grip, lifting her off the ground, small grunts of agony could be heard from the other girl. So she put her down but still held on to her. Kuvira just laughed as she watched the two interact and Korra could hear her start talking to someone else so she finally let go to turn around. And holy shit…

“You know I wasn’t the only one sent to Norfolk right? So yeah I invited everyone” Kuvira just smiled as Korra began slamming into her old friends from Pensacola. Each of them laughing as they got their turn to be slammed into.

“Jameson! Gonzo!…. Wu? Wu! Oh my god! This is great!” She could barely contain herself bouncing between the lot of them.

“Yeah Kuvira called Barron who called the rest of us,” Jameson, big guy, known and convicted prankster, stepped up and elbowed Kuvira in the ribs, “she can’t be bothered to speak to us directly, probably too busy with her nuke boyfriend.” He elbowed her again which earned him an even harder elbow back making him yelp in pain.

“Jesus fu-,” He cut himself off as he received a glare from Barron, aka Bern, aka Jesus Kid. She’s not a fan of anyone saying the lords name in vain… They still do, just not usually when she’s around. “Uhhh.. For fucks sake! woman!”

Gonzo, who is actually Gonzales, is the oldest of the group and usually the silent brooding type, just started walking towards the bar after he got in his hugs with Korra. He needed a drink usually about always and wasn’t one to waste time. Wu, the youngest and barely legal of the group, noticed him going and elbowed Korra’s arm to get her attention before calling out to him.

“Hey Gonzo! you gonna party without us??” Immediately Korra cringed, she was the only one who called him Gonzo. Gonzales turned around, he really looked like he had a rough day and Wu was gonna start feeling it with him. She had to fix it.

“Hey there Chicken Little,” she turned to Wu and placed her hands on her knees softening her voice, “I heard somebody had a big birthday a few months ago. How old are you now? 8? 9? Did you have fun?” The entire group, even Gonzo, busted out laughing at Wu’s expense. Wu crossed his arms and huffed which earned him a good whack on the back from Jameson, nearly sending the poor kid flying. Everyone took it as their cue to get going, following Gonzo’s lead they headed into the bar together, still loud and laughing at poor baby Wu.

Korra was beyond ecstatic, she was finally with most of her good friends. That was always the roughest part of being in the military, making great friends along the way but never being able to see them. Tonight was definitely going to be a good night.

*****

The music was loud outside, it was deafening inside and it was absolutely wonderful. Asami and Ash were at the edge of the pit where all the tables were. A nice spot smack in the middle of the stage and the bar itself, which was great because Asami didn't want to drink and walk like a responsible person. A second band was playing since they arrived, pretty emo band and she was pretty sure the song was about him stalking his girlfriend, typical emo. A drink was placed on the table in front of her, followed by a second one in front of Ash, both women immediately exchanged irritated faces before turning to face the two guys beside them.

“Hey there ladies, we were wondering if you wanted another drink,” this guy was taller and bulkier than the other, must be Mr. Smooth or something.

“Well as you can see we already have drinks,” Ash piped up, “But thank you for the offer guys.”

Asami remained silent as she looked them over, their shaven faces, cut hair that was certainly within regs. These guys were military and there’s one good way to get rid of a military man…

“Oh c’mon, you don-”

“So are you guys stationed here or just passing through?” she watched a smug grin grow on his face, he was thinking she was a military groupie. She could see Ash trying her best to hide her smile, which wasn’t hard because the not as big guy next to her was rather annoying.

“Yeah I’m stationed here, you live around here miss…?” He placed his hand on the table, angling his body more towards her.

“We’re stationed here too,” she watched in light amusement as the realization dawned on him. He immediately straightened up.

“Dammit, well enjoy the band ladies! Donny lets go.” He grabbed his younger friend by the arm and dragged him away. Ash couldn’t hold it in any longer, slamming her hand against the table nearly knocking their drinks over. Luckily Asami wasn’t too drunk and was still able to catch them. It took her a minute, but eventually Ash was able to regain her composure as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

“Oh god, oh that was great,” she took another sip of beer, “you’re such a shit.”

“If that didn't work I was gonna pull rank. I’m surprised you didn’t throw me at him really.”

Ash scoffed and placed her hand over her chest, “You wound me Sato, just cuz I want you laid doesn’t mean I’ll throw you at the…” she counted her fingers, “third asshole that tries.”

“You’re the best,” she held up her bottle and Ash quickly taps hers with it. Noticing she was nearly out she got up, “I’m gonna go get another. You want one?” It wasn’t really a question, she already knew.

“Yes please! I’ll be here! Fending off the hordes!!”

*****

The group had gotten three pitchers of beer and already downed most of it, they were pretty lit to say the least. Kuvira was the only one that didn’t drink as much, choosing to slowly sip a beer since she was driving. Korra was with Gonzo and Jameson by the stage, while Wu and Barron stayed with Kuvira at their table as rock wasn’t entirely their thing. Korra popped back up once the band finished their last song, beer in hand.

“Holy shit they were great! I want a CD,” she looked back to the stage as the band got their stuff down.

“You always want a CD,” Kuvira said before taking another sip.

“I do not! remember that band that had a name like a pokemon?? Crobat or something…”

“Well you bought the other band's CD”

“Cuz they were AWEsome, I’m done with you,” she turned to Wu, “How ya doin over here Wu buddy?”

“I’m great! It’s great to be back with all you guys! I missed my buddies from candidate school,” he bumped into Barron who laughed and shoved him, nearly knocking him off his seat.

“You’re AO now right?”

“Yup, got the rate after I D.O.R’d and I do like the job! Besides You Ain’t AO You Ain’t Shit,” He practically sang their little A school mantra just as Gonzo and Jameson walked up. All the Aircrewmen looked at each other for just a beat before bursting into laughter.

“Oh c’mon you guuuuuys!” Wu just slammed his head against the table, his whining muffled by the music and his friends laughter. Korra and Jameson were holding each other up before she finally pulled away, patting Wu on the back as she broke away from her friends.

“Be thankful you’re not a yeoman,” Gonzo said and everyone groaned in agreement.

“Yeah or a Nuke,” Jameson added and he immediately ducked, just barely missing the lime thrown his way. 

“Fuck off, Jameson!” Kuvira grumbled. Even Wu laughed, at least he wasn’t the only one.

“Don’t worry buddy,” her laughter barely under control, “I’ll get you another beer ok?”

Wu just nodded, Korra knew they were being a bit hard on him but she also knew he took it in stride. She made her way over to the bar, leaning in to try and get the bartender’s attention. He made his way to the other side of the bar, causing her to stick out her lip in a pout. She waited a bit and he finally turned around, looking in her direction. Finally, she thought to herself as she raised her hand up to call him over. Just then someone bumped into her as they slid into the gap beside her at the bar. She wouldn’t have cared, it is a bar after all, if the bartender hadn’t completely skipped her over to go that person.

“Ok what the ff-..uuuuuk,” She turned to see who the guy skipped her for and he was completely forgiven because hot damn…

By the grace of God her eyes were gifted and glory be thy name it was a gift indeed. Korra wasn’t usually very religious but Bern tends to grow on her. The woman was a bit taller than her and gorgeous, that dress showed legs for days and oh god she was staring she was so staring look away look awaaay… But she felt a tap on her shoulder. Sure enough it was Easy Breezy _God Daaaaamn_ Covergirl herself. _Oh God her eyes... Snap out of it Korra!_  She tilted her head in confusion and apparently that was a cue because the woman leaned in towards her, then promptly turned her head to scream in Korra’s ear.

“I’m sorry were you waiting?” Korra cringed a bit but sheesh even her voice was amazing in this loud ass place.

“Don’t worry about it,” she yelled back, “You go ahead.”

Wonder Woman just smiled and turned to the bartender before nodding in Korra’s direction. The bartender turned to Korra expectantly and she ordered a couple beers still semi in shock. She watched the bartender intensely, fearful that if she looked away she’d just stare at the other woman like a creep. When he finished up she paid, taking a drink in each hand before turning to face the woman again. She was ordering her drinks now, couldn’t help but notice how much faster he was now. Prick.

“Thank you!” She yelled towards Miss Universe, who turned to her and smiled that out of world smile. She could’ve sworn she looked her up and down, but definitely not reading into it too much nooooo way.

“No problem.”

 _Retreat! Retreat! Retreat!!_ Her mind screamed and Korra obeyed, making a B-Line right back to their table. She handed Wu his beer, which he took gratefully, then sat between Kuvira and Barron. She decided to enjoy the next band from her seat, plus maybe she could keep an eye out for that Loreal hair model.

****

Asami had made her way back to Ash, with her two beers in hand. Ash was facing the stage, pretending she wasn’t watching Asami the entire time, but her friend knew better. They always watch for each other when separated, even if it was a quick trip to the bar and back. The thunk of the bottle against the table caused Ash, drama queen that she is, to turn around slowly with a smug look on her face. Her eyebrow raised, she tapped the table as if expecting a report.

“What? Why are you looking at me like that?”

“Please tell me you got a phone number,” Ash waggled her brows, “You were looking awfully smiley over there at the bar.”

“I thought you were watching the band.”

“You know damn well I wasn’t besides, it’s music, I don’t have to watch it.”

“Have I told you how ridiculous you are?”

“Why are you not answering my question, Sato? Did you get a number??”

“What??” She looked halfway offended, “From the bartender? No way, he gave me the heebie jeebies.”

“Asami Sato…” Ash leaned one arm on to the table staring accusingly at her friend. "You're hurting my feelings again."

“For fucks sake… What???”

“You weren’t smiling at the bartender, you were smiling at that girl by the bar. A LOT”

Asami sat quiet for a moment, it’s not like she wasn’t out or anything, it just annoyed her how well Ash could read her. She looked back in the direction of the bar to see if she could spot mystery girl, no luck. Either way she just confirmed Ash’s suspicions, so she shrugged.

“Ok yeah, I thought she was cute ok.”

“That’s the first person I’ve seen you even remotely interested in all night. You were practically banging her with your eyes when she walked away.”

“Ok wow first off no way, thats creepy-“

“Then you naughty girl you.”

“And ok yes she’s very attractive and so I was staring at her ass but give me some credit she has a _nice_ ass!”

“Nicer than mine?”

“This is beside the point.”

“Answer the question!”

Asami looked at Ash in the eyes for the moment debating on whether or not answering that question was too much of a risk. She sighed and turned her head getting ready to answer when she spotted the mystery girl at a table not to far from them. Saved by her own distraction, Ash followed her gaze to the table spotting the girl as well. She made an approving frown and nodded.

“She is pretty cute, I like the hair cut.”

Asami didn't acknowledge her, she just watched as the girl laughed with her friends. It was cute the way she acted around them, they seemed so carefree around each other. Then she shoved the friend she was with, knocking that guy away put another person into view… “Shit”

“Huh what? What is it?”

“She’s with Beifong! She must be another crewman! Fucking hell!”

“C’mon just cuz she’s with Beifong doesn’t mean-,” she stopped dead in her tracks as another person walked up to the table, “well fuck there’s Jameson, totally a crewman. Birds of a feather those guys.”

Asami groaned dramatically, slamming her head against the table. Ash just looked at her semi disinterested, she’s supposed to be the dramatic one here. She will not be out-drama’d dammit.

“So what’s the big deal?” She said before taking another sip of here beer, her eyes never letting the crewman escape them.

“Hello earth the Ash, she’s enlisted, I’m officer??” Cue her dramatic hand waving, “We’re not supposed to go out with them.”

“You can still bang her though,” she said nonchalantly.

“Ashley Miller!”

“I mean I brought you out here to get laid not married. And in all honesty no one besides the really high ups gives a shit about that stuff anyway. Don’t be such a booter.”

Asami rolled her eyes, this is ridiculous, "I'm her superior, it's technically fraternization, I can't do it I'm not supposed to."

"You're technically not supposed to leave your CAC card in the computer but you do it all the time."

"Ash-"

"You technically aren't supposed to walk and text on your cell at the same time."

"Ok that's-"

"What's that dumb ass 1 beer a night for women rule? Look at you, you delinquent."

"There's that.."

"Oh and that time you gained weight so you stuffed your socks with toilet paper to make yourself taller so they wouldn't hafta tape you!"

"Dammit ok ok!!" Asami glared back at the smug look on Ash's face, "and that was my injury weight you bitch."

"Aware and don't care," Ash turned around to the group of friends and managed to catch the girl in question quickly looking away. She smiled wide and knowing back to a confused Asami. She nodded towards the girl, "looks like you're not the only one that's interested anyway."

Asami looked in their direction, catching sight of the new crewman. She seemed to be having fun, if the music wasn't so loud she bet that group would be the loudest one here. She tried not to be obvious as she looked the girl over, those long sleeves were tight on her arms showing off taunt muscle. And wearing those shorts didn't help at all either. Obviously she worked out and goddamn was it worth it. Her imagination started running wild when Mystery Girl looked her way again then quickly diverted her eyes. It caused Asami's heart to pound but she didn't look away and good thing, because the girl looked at her again and they held their gaze. She noticed how the girl's body physically relaxed even from this distance and she did as well. As if they both knew the feeling was mutual.

The obvious eye fucking was broken when a scrawny friend grabbed the girl's attention. Asami sighed but didn't turn away, knowing that she would be faced with Ash's shit eating grin. "Her eyes are the prettiest of blue I've ever seen."

Ash's smile would probably have split her face in half it was possible, "Sooo...?"

Finally turning to face her best friend, Asami matched her smile with her own, "So fuck the rules."

"Yes! That's my girl!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Goosey for helping me a bit, I apparently can't escape from dialogue only lol
> 
> How am I doing?
> 
> Kudos to all you writers, shit is hard lol


	3. What are friends for?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash is the best wingwoman ever, Kuvira's an ok accomplice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Military terms!
> 
> Sea Dragon: one sexy ass mother fucker aka a really cool helicopter
> 
> AT: Annual training, Reservist travel for 2 weeks(up to 29 days) for annual training. Or their ass is grass.
> 
> That guy!: fucking annoying bunch of posters and shit that the navy uses to basically say if you go out and drink you're gonna look like a moron and probably go to prison.... And pee yourself.
> 
> Always ready!: In bootcamp right before they make you exercise the instructors would yell "Ready!?" and all you baby booters would respond "Always ready!!" it's so fucking lame.... I still say it...
> 
> OTS: Officer Training School (their bootcamp)  
> ___
> 
> So this one was just over 9,000 words so I split it into two parts lol

“Hey what’s up guys we are Pay at the Pump and we are so psyched to have all you here tonight!”

The lead singer of the next band began introductions but Korra could barely listen to them, because her only focus was the gorgeous girl across the bar. She could hear her friends laughing and talking but it all sounded muddled, like the adults in Charlie Brown christmas special. _I’m getting old…_

Lady heart breaker was spotted moments after sitting back down at their table. Not that she was actively looking, no way, so desperate, just no. She just happened to be looking in that general direction when nothing short of an act of heavenly intervention caused the crowds to part like the Red Sea and lead straight to a woman who can’t possibly be of this Earth. _Old and dramatic…_

She looked up to sneak a glance again, watching the woman speak with her.. friend? Hopefully friend? Most likely friend she’s gotta be straight, Korra’s not that damn lucky and this shit never happens. She knew she was blatantly staring but whatever she’s stares into space all the time who’s really going to notice her creepy oogl- _shit!_

The friend turned to face her and Korra immediately averts her eyes. _Oh God I’m so busted, such a creep this is bad_. Korra crossed her arms and looked around, something she did when she was trying to act cool and unnoticeable. It never worked, but she did it anyway because why not? Everyone has their weird quirks. She looked out of the corner of her eye just to check and of fucking course the object of her affections was looking right at her. She quickly glanced away as she heard some muddled mumbling or something of another from Wu. Maybe Wu, she couldn't tell. She didn’t care.

Fuck it… She looked up again and there she was, still looking right at her. Korra’s mind was a damn mess and going at least 90 mph. _Ok she’s looking at me but she’s gotta be straight right? I mean there’s no fucking way this is happening right now, this has never happened before. Where’s Ashton Kutcher? I’m so being Punk’d right now. Seriously Punk’d?? How old am I really?? What is this pounding in my ears?? I must be dying. That’s it, my plane crashed and I’m in a coma dream land. Yup I’m dying, probably already dead in an episode of that piece of shit Lost._

A small smile turned up at the corner of the other girls lips and somehow that alone caused Korra’s entire body to relax. _Maybe…_

“Hey Korra! Korra hellooooo?” Someone grabbed her arm and jerked her to the side finally snapping her out of her haze. She turned to see a very confused Wu and everyone else staring right at her.

“Huh? What? What’d I miss?”

“You ok there bud? Looked a bit out of it there,” Jameson bent over to her level looking into her eyes, “Maybe you had a bit too much?”

Korra scoffed and gently pushed his head away, “I’ll have you know sir there is no such thing as too much.” Kuvira coughed in the background. “Uunnnless you are driving of course! Besides I’m fine guys really, a bit of jet lag maybe. You can blame Beifong for that, she wouldn’t let me nap.”

Everyone else seemed satisfied with her response, however, the previously named Beifong herself seemed unimpressed. She took another sip of her Sprite before grabbing Wu’s seat and pulling it backwards, moving him out of her way with minimal effort. Wu looked like he was ready to protest but one pointed look from Kuvira made him decide on better options. He slid his chair the rest of the way towards the group. She said nothing, simply choosing to sit beside Korra, but Korra knew better. Kuvira bought her time as everyone else chatted up, then just as expected they eventually all left to watch the band.

“Whelp! I’ma just… Go watch the show now,” Korra slowly slid one foot behind herself to start turning around. Of course, as predicted, Kuvira put a halt to that by grabbing her arm and pulling her down into the seat next to her. They sat in silence for a bit as Kuvira took another drink and waited, another cruel tactic, she was waiting for Korra to explode. Not this time, nope, no way Jose. Korra was a rock, a mountain, nerves of steel, Batman couldn't crack her-

“Kuvira I’m in love,” she just blurted it out, how was she so weak??? Such a failure!

Kuvira just rolled her eyes and started looking around the bar, “Who is it this time? Drummer? Bassist? Which band? Or is it a bartender? Did someone bring a dog?”

“Ok wait what do you mean by this time??”

Kuvira made dramatic air quotes, “You’ve fallen in love with at least 6 different band members and a stripper in the past year alone.”

“Yeah but Diva was super pretty and you fucking ambushed me with her! I leave for a drink, come back and there’s a stripper in my lap!”

“Well of course, you were still figuring yourself out. What are best friends for? And you gotta admit I picked good.”

“Ugh! That is beside the point!”

“Seriously Smiles, who is it?” She started taking another sip of her drink when Korra nudged her in the general direction of the most beautiful person in the history of ever.

“First table by the pit, against the wall, dress, amazing legs.” Kuvira listened to Korra’s directions, ignoring the part about the legs, when her eyes finally landed on the target. She choked and nearly spit her drink all over the table, her loud coughing causing other patrons to look over in concern.

“Shit Kuvira!” Korra Smacked her in the back causing her to cough more. A few seconds pass and Kuvira finally gains control and swats Korra away.

“That doesn’t *cough* fucking help you *cough* idiot!”

“No need to be rude…” Korra looked up to see that the two women across the bar were getting up. Probably leaving due to that fiasco, or maybe she really was creeping, or maybe they’re just tired, or maybe she was reading into it too much. Either way she most likely missed her chance.

“Fuck Beifong she’s leaving,” her voice sullen.

“Good!”

Korra whirled around looking at her friend in confusion, “why good? What’s wrong? That woman was gorgeous I mean did you see her? When does that ever fucking happen??”

“Yeah I saw her! In fact, I see her almost every day!” Kuvira looked around in search of the women but to no avail.

“Oh she’s Navy?”

“She’s my fucking Lieutenant, Smiles, she flies the Sea Dragon.”

All Korra got out of that was she’s a pilot, _Beauty and brains huh?_

“Korra… Korra!” Kuvira smacked the back of her head to snap her out of her daze. “No Korra, absolutely not!”

“But- but-”

“No!” She stood up and threw her hand back in the direction Sato was sitting. “Sato’s an officer, you could get in serious trouble and I don’t want that to happen to you.”

“Her name’s Sato?”

“Dammit Korra!”

“The amount of caring tonight is seriously creeping me out…”

“I’m serious!”

Korra’s shoulder’s slumped as she sat back in her seat, “Ok fine.” All hopes smashed into the ground with Kuvira adding a good stomp for measure. She knew her friend was looking out for her, like always, but in all honesty she just wished she’d let her crash and burn just one time. Seriously at least indulge for just a minute or so, it probably wasn’t even going to happen anyway…

“Ok ok so I don’t talk to her,” she poured herself another beer, spilling a bit, “oops.. anyway… can you at least humor me? I mean she’s already gone…”

Kuvira’s eyes narrowed before she let out a breath, turning her head to be sure that Sato was indeed gone. She couldn’t help herself, that probably was the slimmest chance Korra had for some time and she just had to be off limits. Turning back to her sad, lonely, little friend she simultaneously shook her head and rolled her eyes.

“Ok lover girl, I’ll humor you.” She leaned on the table waving her hand, feigning annoyance.

“Ah! You’re the best! I’d hug you but you’ll burst into flames and I need a ride home.”

“Ignoring that, were you even gonna talk to her?”

That stopped Korra in her tracks, “Ummm… I mean… I don’t know?” taking another gulp she thought for a moment before snapping her fingers. “Hello Wingman! Obviously that’s what you’re for!”

“How in the sam hill is that what I’m for??”

“What kinda best friend are you if you don’t help me talk to girls!? The second I came out to you, you tried to hook me up with a girl on your basketball team now you don’t wanna help me?”

“You said she was cute!”

“What is with you and having to counter my every statement!”

“That last one was technically a question.”

“Beifong!”

“Fucking hell Korra,” Kuvira finished her drink and pushed her glass away, eyeing the beer for a moment but she used her better judgement and let it be. “How do you even know she was interested? Did you already talk or something? I didn’t even know she was into girls and I’ve been on her crew nearly two years now.”

“Well that’s depressing,” Korra chugged the last of her cup then poured another, “Maybe she’s just not out to the crew? It is her personal life..” They both exchanged looks then laughed, there’s no such thing as a personal life in the military.

“Either way, I don’t really know dude. The way she looked at me… just kinda made my entire body shiver, but like in a good way you know? Maybe it was nothing, wouldn't be the first time."

Kuvira sunk in her seat, she started to feel bad for Korra. The girl wasn't one to just throw herself out there even if she did constantly say she was in love. The last date she was on was two years ago and that didn't go over too well(Kuvira and another friend, Wallace, almost had to kill a bitch). But she wore her heart on her sleeve and was way over trusting. She was also dense as a damn rock sometimes too so it all depends really. Maybe she should have a talk with Sato after all...

"You never know Smiles, but don't think too much about it ok? I mean you are here for two weeks."

“Where are you going with this Beifong?” Korra’s brow slowly rose as she eyed her friend suspiciously. 

“I’m just saying a lot could happen in two weeks. Made your body shiver huh? Maybe you just need to let off some steam.”

Korra blushed at the thought of blowing off steam, knowing exactly what Kuvira was saying. ”Well… yeah, but I thought your pilot was off limits?"

Kuvira shrugged and slid Korra's beer towards her, "at least we have a bit more time to plot than just winging it at the bar right?"

Immediately Korra perked up, the smile on her face growing wider, "you're the best, you-"

“Hey Beifong! Fancy meeting you here.” An unfamiliar voice cut Korra off, causing both girls to jerk their heads towards the interruption and well fucking Aaaaaa.....

****

“Ash I fucking- Ash stop! Ashley! I’m so serious! Super serious Ashley!”

 _Fuck the rules_ in Ash’s head translated to _lets go talk to her right this exact minute_. Asami was not pleased, this is not exactly what she meant. Ok she said it but maybe it wasn’t exactly thought through entirely. Either way this is bull shit.

“Oh shut up Princess, how are you gonna bang her if you never break the ice?” Ash grabbed her hand to weave her through the crowd, eyes on the target she was in mission mode.

“I said never call me that! And you’re fucking insane!”

“And you better be fucking her insane by the end of the night, Princess!”

“ASHLEY!!”

Ash held up a finger stopping Asami’s rant, she turned to face the angry woman and nodded in the direction of their target. Asami’s irritated face didn’t phase the other girl at all so she caved and looked over to see what the fuss was. They were A LOT closer than she realized, the two crewmen were only a couple tables away. Oh God this was bad, Ash is fired. Again.

“What do you think they’re talking about” Asami could barely hear her over the loud music, Ash’s nosiness was getting out of hand… more out of hand. She stayed quiet, not wanting to fuel the insanity that is Ash. Not that her best friend needed help in that department. Nope she continued fine on her own.

“Maybe they’re talking about banging you?” Ash continued as predicted, she turned to Asami with a grin, which was met with a look of disgust.

“Even if they were how would Beifong know?” Asami’s eyes went wide with realization, “Oh God what if Beifong knows? She can’t know! That’s too many people!”

“Ok how could she possibly know? There’s nothing to know! All you and mystery girl have been doing is disgustingly eye banging each other from across the bar. And even if she did know, Beifong ain’t no snitch, she won’t be fucking up my plans!!”

“You don’t even have a legit plan!”

“Details, Sato, details…” Ash returned her attention back to the talking Aircrewmen, noticing they seemed to be having a good time staying to themselves as the others enjoyed the show. Now’s the time dammit.

“Ok Operation Titanic is a go,” Ash began her bulldozing through the crowd once more, dragging Asami behind her. Literally putting her hand in the face of a guy who stopped to talk to them. She couldn't be stopped, this was life or death to her. Her best friend needed her help and she’ll be dammed if she misses her chance to fulfill her duties tonight.

“Are we still talking about ice breaking? Didn’t the ice break the Titanic not the other way around? Ash? Ashley! Horrible Op name Ashley!”

Ash finally let go of Asami’s hand because they were right at the table of their target. Asami began to internally panic as she weighed the situation. She couldn't just run that would look weird, but that meant stay and endure whatever embarrassing tactic Ash had under her sleeve. Maybe knock Ash out and say she had to take her home. She fucking deserved that one.

“Hey Beifong! Fancy meeting you here!” Ash blurted, catching the attention of both women at the table.

_You can’t be fucking serious, fucking idi-…_

Asami’s eyes connected with those that have been driving her crazy for what seemed like all night… But only the past hour. The girl seemed a bit surprised to say the least as she kept glancing back and forth between Ash and herself, obviously not expecting them to show up in front of her. Kuvira and her friend exchanged confused looks, but they both look like they’d been caught with their hands in the cookie jar for some reason.

“Ms. Sato, Ms. Miller, what are you doing here?”

Ash cocked an eyebrow, giving Kuvira an incredulous look, “Oh you know, needed to get some paperwork done, enjoy the scenery, taste the spirits as we do officer doing things…What do you think Beifong? It’s a bar!”

Mystery Girl and Asami both snorted, for some reason this eased her tension and she was already here right? Might as well make the most of it. Although Ash was still going to die.

“C’mon Beifong drop the titles I’m off the clock,” Asami grabbed a chair and sat down right across from Beifong’s friend who she could tell was trying her hardest not to look directly at her. It was kinda cute.

Ash followed Asami’s lead and grabbed a seat, but she was too impatient to beat around the bush like her copilot. “So is this the friend you nearly knocked us over to go pick up today?” Her eyes were right on the the girl who sat there silently for a moment, but a devilishly crooked smile formed on her face as she looked over to Kuvira.

“You nearly knocked down your own superiors for me? I knew you loved me,” she said in a mocking tone as she grabbed Kuvira’s arm hugging it tightly to her chest, causing the other woman to groan in annoyance.

“I thought you weren’t hugging me so I wouldn’t burst into flames?” she said as she yanked her arm away from Mystery Girl.

“Yeah but I’m a bit tipsy so you know,” Asami swears her eyes darted over towards her as she spoke, “Bad decisions ’n shit.”

“You’re certainly full of those,” Kuvira turned back to the officers before the girl could get another word out, “And yes, this is my friend from Aircrew School, Smiles.” She began gesturing between them all as she made introductions, “Ms- uhhh… Miller and Sato meet Smiles, Smiles meet Miller and Sato.”

“Your name is Smiles?” Ash looked from Asami back to Smiles, “that’s certainly a new one for me.”

That crooked smile grew once more, the name definitely fit her, “Not something I hear often either. Met several Miller’s but,” she turned to face Asami, “Never met a Sato before. Japanese?”

Ash raised her brows, clearly impressed, and nudged Asami’s knee under the table. Asami ignored the motion and just smiled back, also impressed.

“Yeah, not many people catch that,” she flipped her hair over her shoulder and leaned back against her seat, “How’d you know?”

Smiles noticeably gulped as she watched Asami’s motions (bullseye!) but quickly recovered. Surprising, since the drinks seem to be getting to her.

“I took Japanese in college,” she held up her hands before Asami could say something, “I don’t really remember shit though, I can maybe count to ten and I’m honestly surprised I caught that too.” She laughed and it was contagious, Asami couldn’t help but smile with her.

“It’s hard to keep up with a language when you have no one to practice with,” Asami started but she looked away, not entirely sure where she was going with this. Luckily for her, drunk Smiles is also bright Smiles… and apparently way bolder than sober Smiles.

“Well I’m only here for a couple weeks but maybe you could help jog my memory?” Her words were starting to slur but Smiles was ever drunkenly confident.

“Hold up!” Ash blurted in. Asami almost forgot she was there, but the constant nudging against her knee was an ever annoying reminder of her presence. “Are you a reservist?”

“Yeah? I’m here for my AT, why?”

“No reason just curious,” Ash shrugged. She’s never curious for no reason, Asami looked at her suspiciously, “What? Seriously I was curious!”

“Uh huh sure,” Asami turned back to Smiles, who of course smiled the second they made eye contact. It was disgusting, this was taking way too long. Neither one of them seemed to be willing to make a real move and Ash could not, would not, stand for such a thing.

“Beifong… Beifong!” Ash reached across the table and tapped her arm grabbing the woman’s attention from the band. Beifong raised a brow, which translated to a very irritated _What?_

“Ok I know you’re not completely blind to this right?” Ash nodded towards Sato and Smiles, who were still talking and laughing. Smiles’ drunken confidence seemed to be wearing off however, as she began turning into a blushing, stuttering mess.

Beifong looked over to the two, Smiles was trying to remember a song she learned in class to help her count, she looked ridiculous. Turning back to Miller she sighed and nodded, “Saw it from the get go.”

“Ok good so you know what needs to be done, that over there is gonna be a disaster if we don’t intervene.”

The look on Beifong’s face showed she wasn’t on the same page, she might be thinking the negative, “I mean if nothing happens between them it’ll be a disaster because we’ll both be hearing about their complaints for god knows how long.”

That got her attention, a look of agony crossed Beifong’s face at the thought of hearing her friend’s regret for possibly all of eternity. “I’m listening.”

“Ok here’s my idea…”

****

100 mph… That’s how fast Korra’s brain was moving and it seemed to be having an effect on her. Slurring her words and if she moved her head too fast the room spun. She wasn’t sure if it was the alcohol or the fact that this ridiculously hot woman was actually speaking to her but she was certainly fucked up. _It’s gotta be both, or maybe I’m still dead…_ She reached over and pinched Kuvira who yelped and immediately punched her in the arm. _Ow! Ok I’m not dead… Oh shit play it off!_

“Just making sure you’re still in there buddy!”

“Hardy har har…” Kuvira then looked towards Miller and they exchanged a look. It didn’t go unnoticed by Asami, however poor Korra was none the wiser.

The band was now in between songs and trying to talk up the crowd, who was already pretty pumped up. Kuvira could see Jameson over everyone as he was the tallest of their group, they weren’t moving. Coast clear, time to act. Korra always sat on the edge of her seat, it was a small paranoid quirk of hers, always ready to move. However, this made her more vulnerable for friendly nefarious plots. Especially since she’s drunk.

Korra was certainly drunk, infatuated, completely oblivious, and most of all a total wreck. The conversation between her and Sato kept a flow going, but even her drunk self could see it was starting to slow. _Fuck fuck fuck fuck._

Putting her elbows on the table, Korra leaned towards Lady Killer, “So Sato-”

At that exact moment, Kuvira gently knocked Korra’s legs from where they were resting on her seat. It wasn’t much but with the alcohol flowing through her veins it was enough to cause Korra to lose her balance and nearly face plant against the table. Luckily she somehow managed to catch herself, but it was still enough to make her look like a ditz.

“Hey are you ok?” Korra looked up to see Sato’s look of concern and she was immediately embarrassed.

“Shit yeah I’m fine,” she looked down at her feet. _Did something hit me?_ She looked questioningly towards Kuvira who innocently shrugged. _Am I really that drunk?_ … “Guess I just slipped, long day.” _Doomed for all eternity._

Sato’s genuine worry practically melted her heart, “Maybe you should call it a night then?”

The second Korra opened her mouth to protest Kuvira butted in, “Yeah Smiles, I think it’s time to take you back, we should go.” Kuvira motioned to get up, Korra was stunned and confused, then Miller had to butt in too.

“Whoa there Beifong, you drivin’? How many did you have?” Miller pointed to the beer bottle in Kuvira’s hand. _When the fuck??_

Korra’s eyes bounced between the bottle and a sheepish looking Kuvira, “I thought you weren’t drinking? You’re the DD. When did you even get that??”

“Well you and Sato were chatting it up so well I thought I had time for one or two before we left.”

“You didn’t drink all night!”

“I had that first beer and a gin ’n tonic.”

“I thought that was sprite.”

“Show’s what you know…”

“Dude!”

“Whelp Beifong can’t drive for at least an hour, and you can’t stay here cuz you’re a lush.” Korra glared at Miller who seemed to be completely unaware and turned directly to Sato. “How many have you had Sato?”

“Nothing since that last bee-….. Why?” Korra could tell Sato seemed suspicious of her friend, she was also suspicious of her own friend. Kuvira was never irresponsible she’s the poster child of responsibly for christ’s sake.

“Well I’m just asking because Kuvira’s drinking, I’m still drinking, and the rest of their friends are nowhere to be found. Probably because they’re drinking.” Miller patted her copilot on the back, “I’m just saying you should be a good sailor and help your fellow shipmate get home.”

“It’s ok really I can wa-,” Kuvira kicked Korra’s chair before she could finish. She looked back from Sato to Kuvira then leaned in towards her friend, hissing into her ear, “Kuvira what the hell?”

“Trust me, just let this happen,” Kuvira said back, “Hey Ms- I mean, hey Sato it would be greatly appreciated if you could give her a ride for me. I don’t feel safe driving just yet.”

Korra looked at Kuvira confused for a moment before her eyes widened in realization, she was being set up! Oh shit… Oh shit! Hold on she wasn’t ready. Ok maybe she was always ready but damn they made her look like a dumbass drunk, not cool. But if she gets with Sato as a result she may have the capacity to forgive her friend. Maybe… She looked to Sato who smiled back at her with ease. _How is she this amazing and I just met her…_

“I’ll be happy to take you home Smiles if you really want,” She looked to Ash, “I’ll wait for you all to finish your drinks and we can head out.”

Kuvira and Ash exchanged looks that screamed busted but kept their cool. “Don’t worry about it homie, I’ll catch a ride with Beifong once she sobers up, you two go on ahead.”

Sato smiled at her best friend again and Korra honestly couldn’t get enough of it. Maybe it was the alcohol but Sato was beyond beautiful, she could barely keep her eyes away from the other woman. Hey bright green eyes, gorgeous smile, just the way she looked at her sent heatwaves throughout her body. She felt herself immediately sobering up, she didn’t care if Kuvira did make her look like an ass. This woman is a fucking goddess and she’ll take all the help she can get, lord knows she needed it.

“You’re so full of shit Ash but ok,” Sato’s knowing smile grew as the one on Ash’s face fell, realizing she had been caught.

“Un moment por favor,” Ash grabbed Asami’s arm and whirled her around into a huddle, confusing pretty much everyone.

****

“Ash…”

“Shush your mouth and listen noodles for brains, this is golden here!”

“Ash she’s drunk, I can’t.”

“Trust me she’s fine, just roll with me on this ok? And you were worried about repercussions well here’s your way out. She’s a reservist, here for a blink so you bang her and kiss her g’bye! Literally or figuratively it’s your choice either way she’s not here forever so it’s less to worry about! Also she’s not here forever so you better hop on it while you can!”

“You do have a point….”

“I always have a point.”

“Whether they’re legitimate or not is the question.”

“Look here Sato.”

“No Ash you look, I’ll give her a ride but honestly don’t be shocked if nothing else happens ok? Think about this. I’m not gonna be _That Guy_ … Girl… whatever.”

Ash sighed as she gave it a bit more thought and nodded begrudgingly, “I get what you’re saying and I understand, but Beifong is in on it too and we know her. There’s no way she’d let someone take her best friend home if she felt they were too drunk or was untrusting of the other person.”

“Point made I guess… but still-”

“I got it I got it, at least make a lasting impression that’s all I ask.”

Asami looked back to Smiles who was starting to get up, their eyes caught and both women smiled at each other. She barely looked at Ash out of the corner of her eye, “I think I can manage.”

“And get your rocks off.”

“Fucking hell Ash.”

****

Korra got up from her seat to get ready to leave, this was probably going to be the most embarrassing night of her life. Who wants to be driven home by the object of their affections because they’re too drunk to take themselves home? _Fucking no one that’s who_ … Even if this was all just a friendly plot, her pride was starting to make her angry.

“Hey,” Korra looked up to see Sato standing beside her. _Ok anger dissipating… Wait she’s taller than me than I thought... Anger returning…_

Sato gently touched Korra’s shoulder and smiled that blessed smile, “You ready to go?”

 _Anger, what is anger anyway?_ “Always ready.” _H_ _oly fuck did I just say that shit??_ “Just waiting on you, all set to go.” Korra smiled as she back tracked, hoping to God that Sato didn’t catch that ridiculous bootcamp phrase. Hopefully they don’t say that in OTS, that’s her only hope. _Help me Obi Wan…_

“Always ready huh?” _well fuck me right?_ “Good to know.” Sato turned that gorgeous smile to Kuvira, “I’ll text you when we get there.”

Kuvira held up her beer and nodded, “I’ll feed the guys a story. Take care of her for me ma’am, careful though, she can be a handful.”

“Shut up Beifong!”

“See what I mean?”

“Ok! So we were just leaving right?” Without thinking, Korra put her hand on to Sato’s hip gently to pull her attention from that asshole aircrewman. She was sending glares Kuvira’s way when her friend motioned her eyes to Sato and proceeded to aggravatingly waggle her brows. This got the girl’s attention, looking down she realized where her hand was and immediately pulled it away.

“Shit I’m so sorry.”

Sato once again just smiled and turned away, heading towards the door. That smile was hypnotizing and Korra practically floated away as she followed the other woman outside.

They both missed the fist bumps that Ash and Kuvira shared as they made their exit. And when Ash snatched her beer back from Kuvira.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was super excited to start writing I blew through the first 2 chapters. This time I actually took my time writing it. So hopefully this makes a good difference!
> 
> And yes I met a band called Pay at the Pump lol
> 
> Comments? por favor ;p
> 
> I'll post the second part up later, I gotta soccer game to get to lol


	4. Lessons Learned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami might be a spy... Can neither confirm nor deny...  
> And Korra admits some shit
> 
> My summaries are perfection lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Military terms!
> 
> MA: Master at Arms, aka navy rent-a-cops, no one likes them either lol *cough* Tori... ;P  
> ___________
> 
> Rated T-17 for as close to smut as you're gonna get here lol Tis soft core smut
> 
> PS I accidentally posted one of the unedited versions, GooseyJ read it and yelled at me lol So it's edited! if you already read it don't worry, just spelling and a sentence or two added

It was late in the year, so although the days were warm the slight chill in the night air was enough to nip at the alcohol coursing through Korra’s veins. Sato led them over to her car, which wasn’t too far from where Korra and Kuvira parked. She damn near bumped into the thing but at the sight of it Korra let out a low, long, and predatory whistle.

The only thing saving Asami’s car from a Korra shaped dent was her own reflection in the metallic black finish that gave the car away in the night. She didn’t know much about cars but and Audi S5 is a pretty sweet looking ride. It was completely blacked out, the body, the wheels, the grill, even the windows were slightly tinted. She could barely make out the Audi symbol it was blended in so nicely. The headlights flashed as Sato hit the unlock button, revealing the car to anyone else that may walk by. Korra walked over an opened the door, revealing black and red leather seating and black wood inlays. Korra stood in the doorway unable to get into the car.

A small laugh brought Korra out of her stupor, “Hey there, you gonna get in?” Sato was already in the drivers seat, looking up to Korra who was still somewhat frozen.

She shifted nervously in place in the doorway, “To be honest this car is fucking badass and I’m afraid of dishonoring it by getting in.”

Sato rolled her eyes and patted the seat next to her, “get in ya dork.”

“Ok but if I lower it’s value it’s not my fault,” that signature crooked grin came to life as Korra practically leapt into the car, her nervousness quickly replaced by excitement. She couldn’t help but run her hands over the inlay of the vehicle, still completely in awe of it.

“Glad you like it,” Korra looked up towards Sato who winked at her then hit the ignition. The beast of a car roared to life and they were on their way. Shifting gears as they increased speed, just being in the car increased Korra’s adrenaline. _A manual huh? Damn that’s hot…_

“This feels like a spy car.” Korra started looking around the car, “where’s the side guns?”

Sato nearly snorted at the idea, “sorry no side guns.”

“Spikes or oil slick release?”

“Nope.”

"Can it talk?"

"Uhh radio?"

"Auto pilot?

"The cruise control is nice."

“Tracking beacon?”

“Does GPS count?”

“As if…. Nitrous?”

Sato actually didn’t respond to that one, she tilted her head and looked away, her eyes searching to find something more interesting outside of the car.

“Holy shit! This thing is decked out for fast and furious?? Do you drag race?? Ever evade police? Are there warrants out for your aliases??”

As hard as she tried Sato couldn’t hold the laughter in anymore, her cheeks puffed up with air as she tried her best but it couldn’t be fought. Seconds later she burst, smacking her hand against the steering wheel before trying to hold onto her stomach. Korra was surprised she was able to keep the car driving straight. It took her a minute but the hot spy prospect finally regained control of herself. Wiping the tears from her eyes as she sniffled, the young woman barely gained back her ability to speak.

“Oh god that was great,” she sniffed again, “No I don’t have any aliases or warrants, the only extras on this ride are the grocery hooks.”

“Well you didn’t say no to the drag racing or police evasion…”

A sly smile crossed over Sato’s face,“I will say I lean more towards The Transporter than I do Fast and Furious,” reaching over she gently ran a finger down the length of Korra’s forearm, “It might be why I got this car... But somethings are best left alone more than others wouldn’t you say?”

As if Korra’s body wasn’t warm enough she was damn near on fire now. A marshmallow could be roasted if it got close enough to her. She gripped her seat tighter and nodded vigorously, earning another laugh from the sexy spy.

“Hey I’m only agreeing cuz I don’t want you to kill me for knowing too much.”

That long finger kept burning patterns into Korra’s arm, she couldn’t tear it away(not that she wanted to) but the rest of her body began to squirm. This was far from unnoticed, that evil grin ever present on Sato’s face, “I’m sure I could find other ways to torment you.”

 _Holy fuck…_ “Wouldn’t doubt it.”

The rest of the car ride was mostly silent, as Korra was staying on base so no need to give directions. But the silence wasn’t stifling at all, in fact it was pretty nice. Even on the level of comfortable. As they drove on Korra could feel herself becoming more lucid. And as much as she enjoyed the silence, every time Sato switched gears and her legs shifted, that dress rode up ever so much higher. Her mind was entering dark places and they were so very welcome, she wasn’t that sober after all… Not that being sober would stop her. She started shifting a bit in her seat, gaining attention of the beautiful woman next to her.

“Something on your mind?”

Korra looked out of the corner of her eye at Sato, the flashing of street lights gliding over her face somehow made this even more surreal. Her green eyes and red lipstick seemed to be brought out in the dim light. It made her nervous all over again.

“I’m fine Sato rea-,”

“It’s Asami.”

“What?”

“My first name,” she turned her head to look at Korra fully as they slowed to a red light, “It’s Asami.”

“Oh,” it came out practically as a whisper as Korra turned to face forward, “wow.”

This confused Asami a bit, causing her body to tense as she retracted her hand. The light then turned green and her eyes refocused on the road. “Wow?”

Korra couldn’t help herself, tipsy Korra was honest Korra after all, “It’s just… Even your name is beautiful.” Her whole body stiffened the second it escaped her lips _Holy shit I said that out loud_ , “I mean I’m Korra! My name’s Korra.” The poor girl was probably red all the way down to her toes.

Korra could’t see it, as she was trying her best to avoid her own embarrassment, but Asami smiled softly as what little tension she had left her body. Her grip on the wheel loosening and her hand returned to its gentle tracings along Korra’s arm. To say she was stunned speechless would be an accurate start. But before she could get the nerve to respond to Korra’s admission they had already pulled up to the base entry. Both women pulled out their ID’s to show the MA on duty, who barely glazed them over before waving them on through.

Asami returned to her gentle torment on Korra’s arm once they were in. The ride was almost over, they were almost at the base lodge that Korra was staying and she was(internally) freaking the FUCK out. Was there mutual attraction? She sure as hell fucking hoped so! But would it lead to the horizontal monster mash?? The thought excited Korra but terrified her at the same time for a few other reasons… Besides… It may have been a thought to just blow off some steam with Asami and she has only known her for the past few hours. But in that short time she actually kinda liked Asami. _Oy vey…_

“Here we are,” Asami’s voice was low, _fucking sexy either way_ , but she couldn't tell if it was seduction or disappointment. The woman still hadn’t stopped grazing her arm and it was driving Korra mad. She turned to look up at the building and mentally slumped. She was so lost, where to go from here? She’s never done anything like this before.

“You ok?”

_Shit! Way to go Korra, just space out in the car…_

“Yup totally fine, all good, definitely ok,” _shut up moron…_ “I um… Thank you Asami, for the ride.”

The pop of the locks sounded through the car as Asami unlocked the doors, “Anytime Korra.” She finally pulled her hand away from Korra and it was instantly missed.

 _Think think think think think!_ Korra’s panic grew as she got ready to get out of the car, pretty sure she was ruining everything. Then she realized exactly where they were, which was a bit away from where she was actually staying.

“Um actually I’m a little further down than this.”

“Oh really? Can’t handle three doors down huh? Ya lush” Asami’s voice was dripping with sarcasm, but that smile remained ever present.

“Honestly? Never really cared for their music.” Korra grinned like a complete nerd, obviously proud of her little quip.

Asami looked at her confused for a split second before it finally dawned on her and just rolled her eyes, “wow you’re such a dork.” She smiled and put the car in reverse.

“Big time. And besides I can make it three doors, but I’m actually five doors down so I’m gonna need your help for those extra two ya know? Since I’m such a lush.”

Korra’s confidence was coming back and she wasn’t sure why. Maybe because Asami shifted gears again and she couldn't help herself but look at her legs. Her arm twitched on the arm rest, it was pretty low after all… She let her arm fall over the other side of the rest, her fingertips grazing the skin on Asami’s thigh. She didn’t dare look at her(not that fucking confident) but when she received no protest she began doing the same to Asami’s thigh as the other woman did to her arm. Tracing shapes into her skin, or simply running her nail up and down the length of her thigh. Asami never stopped her, she barely seemed affected as the car backed out of the space and made it’s way further down the building. Korra couldn’t get over how soft her skin felt or how hot it was. She was surprised she was even doing this, moves on hot girls were never really her strong suit.

“Hey,” Asami’s voice pulled her from her thoughts again causing her to look into those green eyes. “We’re here…. again.” She smiled down at Korra, clearly amused.

 _Again? Oh Shit! Again!_ “Well, thank you for the ride… again.” Korra smiled back but was still at a complete loss, she didn’t think this far ahead. _Shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit_

A grip on her hand brought her back from panic mode, Asami held on to her gently pulling her hand all the way down to press against her thigh. _Sweet mother of glory-_ “You sure you’re ok?”

As much as she was certain Asami was aware of her torture, the woman still looked genuinely concerned for her well being. Korra just nodded unable to make words as the heat from Asami’s leg worked it’s way through her hand. _She’s gotta know what she’s doing to me._

“Here,” Asami let go of Korra to open her own door. _Wait what is she doing? Oh no c’mon I’m not that bad I’m just petrified!_ As if to prove her case Korra opened her own door and got out before Asami could make her way around the vehicle. She had nearly stumbled out so her case wasn’t exactly made. She shut her door and looked up to see Asami standing right beside her. _So close… very close…_

Asami wasn’t making anymore moves and Korra had a feeling as to why. She wasn’t drunk(like they all say) but her bumbling act didn’t really sell her sobriety. The woman was being respectful, tormenting, but respectful. It made Korra admire her more, maybe it was a good thing nothing happened tonight. She watched as Asami leaned on her car and waited, she was making sure Korra made it in ok. The lights from the lodge illuminated her in such a way it seemed impossible that she could get even more beautiful but here she fucking was, looking like a damn angel. _One I wouldn’t mind sinning with…_

“So um…” Korra pulled at her sleeves as she looked to the ground, unaware of Asami’s roaming eyes, “Will I see you around?”

“I certainly hope so,” Asami smiled.

Korra smiled back, “See ya later then,” and headed towards her door as she pulled out her wallet to get her room key. By time she got to the door she realized it wasn’t in there. _Ok don’t panic… Look again…_ She checked behind every card in her wallet twice, nothing… _Ok maybe panic…_

“Drop something?” Asami’s voice sounded a lot closer than she thought it should be. Whirling around, Asami was less than a foot behind her holding up her room key.

A wave of relief flooded Korra’s body as she took the card, “where was it?”

“It fell out of your pocket as you were pulling out your wallet.”

“Jesus… Thank you so much.”

Asami smiled and just stood back, waiting. So Korra turned and put her key in to try and avoid how unbearably awkward she was being. The lock flashed green and her door was finally opened. She started to go inside but stopped and turned to face Asami again. “I have a question.”

“Shoot.”

Korra crossed her arms and leaned against the doorway trying to look cool, this time catching the way Asami looked at her. Her confidence grew once again, “If I happened to leave this door open-"

“I’d shut it for you,” Korra face palmed and Asami laughed, “Not where you were going huh?”

“Ugh not at all, I’m so bad at this…”

“Here then,” Asami took a step forward mere inches away from Korra, her half lidded eyes dart down to Korra’s lips then slowly rise back up to look her in the eyes, “Let me help you.”

Before Korra got a chance to respond, Asami reaches out and dips her finger down the collar of Korra's shirt, effectively pulling her in and brings their lips together. To say Korra was surprised would be the understatement of the century but the young woman recovered quickly. Asami may have brought them together but her movements were deliberately slow, making sure that Korra was ok with this. And like hell she fucking wouldn’t be! Gripping Asami’s hips, Korra pulled her tighter against her body, quickly pulling her into the room and shutting the door behind them. Pressing Asami’s back tight against the door as the kiss deepened, she felt the officer’s leg slide up to her hip and wrap around her. 

Everything from Asami’s body was intoxicating, her heat, her scent… Korra’s hand slid down gripping her thigh tight against her as she pressed her hips between her legs, eliciting moans from the other woman. _God damn those too!_ For once tonight Korra finally stopped thinking, reaching down she gripped Asami’s other leg and she immediately responded by lifting it up, wrapping it around Korra just like the other.  Korra pressed her body against Asami, pinning her against the door as her hand slid down her thigh, under Asami’s dress, and gripped her ass tight. if she thought her body was on fire in the car she was currently putting the sun to shame.

Asami was kissing her breath away, running her tongue across Korra’s lips before gently biting them, making her moan loudly. Korra felt Asami’s fingers weaving their way through her hair, gripping a good fist full she pulled Korra’s head back and began kissing along her jawline. Her hot lips leading a trail of fire to her ear, “Bed.”

 _Obey!_ Korra’s grip on Asami’s thighs tightened as she backed away from the door, letting out a low “Yes ma’am.”

A small laugh escaped Asami before Korra recaptured her lips as she made her way towards the target. Asami moaned against Korra, the fact that the smaller woman was carrying her around with ease turned her on even more.

Korra has only been in this room for all of five minutes total so maybe moving with her eyes closed wasn’t the best of ideas. She barely had time to recover as her knees knocked against the bed sending her toppling over. But once again she was quick, one hand holding Asami tight as the other broke her fall. If Asami noticed she didn’t care, in fact, her legs only loosened up enough so she could run her hands down Korra’s back to grip that ass and pull her on to her more. Korra knew where this was going, she could feel the heat from between Asami’s legs against her abdomen. Asami’s hands slid down the back of Korra’s shorts gripping bare skin. Korra's entire body pulsed. As far up between Asami’s legs as she was… she was sure if she looked she’d see that dress wasn’t covering anything from the waist down. But she was looking into Asami’s darkened eyes, her mouth parted and breathing heavy. Korra froze… _Shit_

Asami felt Korra’s body tense and her legs lowered, she pulled her hands(reluctantly) out from Korra’s shorts. Korra was still unable to move so she looked away. She was expecting anger, disappointment, confusion even. She wasn’t expecting a soft hand to touch her cheek or an even softer, “Hey?”

Confidence was gone, zero, kaput, vanished, vaporized. She looked down and her knees nearly gave out. Asami’s beneath her, hair splayed out, lips swollen, and eyes still somehow filled with concern. _Beam me up, I’m an ass…_

“Are you ok?” _How is she still asking me this???_

“I’m-… I’m sorry I just,” Korra looked away again and Asami sat up, still keeping her legs around the other woman. She waited patiently, a small smile still somehow on her face.

“I’ve… I’ve never,” Korra sat back on her heels, remembering why she was terrified earlier, “I’ve never done this before.”

“Coulda fooled me,” Asami didn’t mean it harshly but Korra could be pretty dense at times.

“I didn’t mean too-” This caused Asami to furrow her brows, “No I did mean to! I mean I really want to! I’ve just… I’ve never been with a girl before.”

That got Asami a little, Korra felt the legs around her tense before Asami slowly pulled them back and crossed them. She wasn’t running, but she was getting ready to. “So are you having some kinda drunken bar sexual moment? Having second thoughts now?”

“No! God No please just hear me out,” The confusion was evident on Asami’s face, but she didn’t move. “I’m Bi, I’ve always liked girls I know I have I just… I come from a small town and I never knew I could like girls. I knew I liked guys but never knew about liking girls until I got much older and moved away. When I finally figured it out, I came out to my friends but it was like you gotta be a member or something since you were a kid cuz any girl I tried talking to thought I was just experimenting with her and I wasn’t I just don’t know what I’m doing. And most of the girls were lesbians and when I told them I was bi it was like a repellant and they’d take off I don’t know why but it hurt. And this happened every single time, I've been all the way with guys but I kissed a girl one time before that’s the furthest I’ve ever been.”

Korra was ranting, she knew she was ranting to a complete stranger. But she couldn't help it, she wanted Asami to know. At least so she wouldn’t think she was just some experiment she was having second thoughts about. _Who in their right mind would have second thoughts about you?_

“And then I see you at the bar and my god you stopped me in my tracks. I’m positive you are literally the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen and the fact that you even seemed slightly interested threw me off completely. I knew I wanted to talk to you at least but god I was so terrified. 90% of my talking to you was alcohol there’s no way I’d ever be that calm. And then Beifong and Miller set this up and I’m even more terrified but you seemed so concerned I didn’t wanna run. I honestly didn’t think it would get this far, I figured you’d just drop me off but I’ve never been so thankful to lose a key in my life and I was so ready. But I’ve never had sex with a girl so I started thinking too much, I didn't know what to do, I just got nervous and now here we are. With me. Mood killer…”

Korra finally took a breath as Asami processed all she just heard. Her face was blank from the start of Korra’s rant to the very end. Korra was getting nervous so nervous, she so fucked up big time. _Good job you idiot…_

Asami pressed her hands against the bed and lifted herself up as if she was leaving. Korra closed her eyes and sighed. _Fucking knew it…_ But instead of feeling the bed lighten up from Asami’s leaving, she felt pressure around her waist as legs were wrapped around her once again. Korra’s eyes flew open to see Asami’s hands playing with the bottom of her shirt, the other woman looking down between them.

“So what you’re saying is,” her legs' grip around Korra’s waist tightened as she fell back on the bed. Effectively pulling Korra on top of her, “You’re just nervous because you’re inexperienced.”

Korra nodded, unable to speak because she was still so ridiculously nervous. But her body relaxed and she let some of her weight rest on Asami. The other woman’s hands ran up the length of Korra’s sides until they reached her face, cupping her cheeks. She smiled up at Korra and damn if that smile didn’t get her every time. “Why didn’t you just say so?”

Korra was cut off by Asami’s lips before she could even respond. Her body melted against the woman beneath her and her arms wrapped around her tightly as they kissed. Korra was beyond eager, pressing her hips down between Asami’s thighs as she wove her fingers through her hair. She may not know sex but the woman could certainly make out. Feeling a gentle push she lifted up to see Asami had mischievous look in her eye.

“Looks like we’re gonna have to add another scenario to our little rule breaking escapade.”

Korra’s head titled as she looked to the woman confused, “Ok I got Officer-Enlisted… but what else?”

That evil glint in her eyes grew as she pulled Korra down, her lips brushing against her ear as she spoke. “Student-Teacher.”

Just as she spoke Asami’s leg hooked Korra’s into a lock and lifted. She effortlessly flipped Korra onto her back, successfully switching their positions. Korra was certainly surprised, turned on was just obvious. She laid waiting, her hands resting above her head, nearly too shocked to move.  _Hot damn…_

Pressing Korra’s legs fully down on to the bed, Asami slid up the rest of her body until she was resting on Korra’s stomach. Korra’s eyes trailed down her body until she saw bare thighs, the edge of the dress still loose enough to cover Asami. But judging from the heat pressing against her stomach there wasn’t much else going on under there as far as clothes were concerned.

“First lesson,” Asami grabbed Korra’s hands and placed them on her thighs for her. Korra was about to combust, “Follow your instincts.”

 _Instincts… Instincts…_ As Asami leaned down to kiss Korra again her hands gripped those thighs tightly. Pulling her against her more before sliding up the warm skin, under the dress, wrapping around the back of her thighs and squeezing. _Instincts are nice…_

Asami’s lips broke away from Korra’s as she sat up once again, just the sight of her had Korra floating. Her mussed hair cascading down one side, those bright green eyes that raked Korra’s body as soft hands slid under her shirt. The way she bit her bottom lip before a satisfied grin formed on her face as she felt taunt muscle. The way that soft moan escaped her lips...

“Second lesson…” _God the way her voice sounds…_

Korra waited as Asami trailed hot kisses and soft bites up her neck, her mind was racing. She was going at least Mach 1 right now as she gripped Asami’s body, waiting for the second lesson. Nibbling against her earlobe as her hand slid further up Korra's shirt, hot breath against her ear…

“Stop thinking,” Asami kissed her again and Korra’s mind went from Mach 1 to zero in under 60 seconds. No more thinking… Instincts took over and her body moved against Asami’s. She couldn’t think… Asami wouldn’t let her think for the rest of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @_@!!!!
> 
> How'd I do here?? This part was stressing me lol
> 
> I was gonna post it after the soccer game but guess who gotta black eye?? And a little tip... Apparently boss's don't really care for "It's a badge of honor!" as a response to "What the hell happened to your face??" just in case anyone needs that for future reference lol


	5. You did good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra's a ditz lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! sorry this took me so long but life is a fucking Bitch man! But I got it out! I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Military terms!
> 
> NEX- Navy Exchange, aka a base walmart
> 
> Cover- a fucking hat
> 
> SAU- Pronounced SOW... Tis the squad

“Fuck.”

Clothes were long since discarded and forgotten, strangled moans fill the room as Fuck seemed to be the only word Korra could pronounce clearly. And Asami, yeah she said that a lot too.

Korra had Asami’s naked form bent over the bed, face pressed down into the mattress by the hand fisting her hair and the swell of that ass pressed back into her hips. They must have switched positions several times throughout the night but this woman was a fucking fiend!(lol)

A muffled groan escaped Asami before the woman turned her head, flipping her hair over to one side and casting a look at Korra that damn near made the poor girl explode…. again… This was probably the hottest position she’s been in with Asami… or was it the first one? Or maybe the desk? Fuck it they were all hot because Asami was the one in them.

Korra somehow managed to restrain herself from falling over when Asami looked at her, releasing her handful of hair to drag two fingers down the center of the woman’s back causing her to tense and shiver.

Those fingers continued their mission down as Korra leaned over and kissed her back, scrapping her teeth against sensitive skin. She could hear the slight hitch in Asami’s breathing and as she was learning, there was always something new that Asami could do to send her over the edge.

She smiled hearing the muffled groan of disapproval coming from beneath her as her fingers traced over her ass and down her thigh, passed the obviously desired destination. “Korra…”

Her fingers started trailing back up her thigh, getting warmer, “Yes ma’am?”

She felt her body shiver again, Asami wouldn't admit it out loud but her body was horrible at hiding that Korra’s saying ‘yes ma’am’ was a huge turn on. Probably because she couldn't figure out why the fuck that was just yet.

Asami pressed her hips back against Korra, earning a good sized groan from her tormenter, “Get on with it.” she ordered.

“But ma’am,” Korra’s hand gripped Asami’s ass(obviously an ass woman) before her fingers slid down only to circle around Asami’s heat. She leaned against Asami more so her lips could reach her neck, scraping her teeth against hot skin, “make her beg.”

_Lesson Six_

Asami groaned in almost regret of her fabulous teaching skills. She took advantage of Korra’s leaning form, turning her upper body enough so that she could lean back and grip the back of the other woman’s head, pulling her in to kiss her roughly. She bit down and tugged on Korra’s lip. Korra was barely able to break away.

“Tell me, Asami,” Her fingers slid between her legs, barely grazing sensitive parts and it was absolute torture. “What do you want?”

Asami couldn't take it anymore, she roughly shoved her ass against Korra again and gripped her hair tightly, her voice hoarse with desire, but she wasn’t begging, “Show me what you’ve learned.”

Korra smiled against Asami’s lips before pushing her back down against the mattress, “Yes ma’am.”

_Lesson Ten: “Make her scream.”_

“Fuck!”

**********

“Fuuuck….” Except this fuck was a half asleep, dreamland, grumble/sigh.

Korra’s body felt like a brick but at the same time she was floating. She was too exhausted to move but her body felt amazing, like she was perfectly satisfied… Aside from the pounding headache that finally awoke her from a lesson filled dream land. _Never thought I’d miss school…._

She laid there for a minute refusing to open her eyes, there was no bright light trying to burn it’s way through her eyelids so it must still be too early to even consider getting out of bed. So she just rolled over, content to lay for as long as possible with… _Wait a sec._

Still refusing to open her eyes she felt around the bed… Empty space… Asami was gone. _Lesson number… Shit what number were we on? Whatever… Don’t expect the other person to stay…_

Unable to gather the courage to open her eyes to see what she already knew, Korra just laid there. She felt pretty pathetic, she didn’t regret what happened at all, no fucking way. It was a one night stand after all, a way to blow off steam, why would she have expected her to stay the night? _At least a goodbye would’ve been nice…_

She touched her lips as she remembered the way Asami’s felt against them. Korra never thought she’d do such a cheesy move in her life but damn… Asami wasn’t exactly something she saw coming either. Hell, just the thought of that woman got her body heating up. _Fuuuuck…._

Of course that incessant pounding in her ears wasn’t exactly helping her fantasies. Maybe she should attribute her floating feeling more towards the alcohol than Asami, wouldn't be the first time she woke up drunk. _Asami…_  Her body pulsed in certain places… _Yeah can’t blame that on the alcohol…_

The pounding in her head grew agonizingly louder to the point she couldn't take it anymore. Groggily she opened her eyes, screwing them back shut upon seeing the empty space. She simply laid there, unsure of what to do from here. It is Saturday after all so it’s not like she has anywhere to go at this exact moment.

*Pounding*

“Oh for fuck’s sake, I give up.” Korra opened her eyes again, scanning the room for her bag which contained her pain killers. Finally spotting it on the other side of the room, which means she would have to get up to get it. At this stage of her hangover across the room might as well be 10 miles. *commence aggravated groaning*

Lazily she rolled on to her side, spotting her phone and some paper on the nightstand. Her groggy limb reaches out to grab the cell and ended up clumsily knocking everything off and on to the floor. *more aggravated groaning*

20 minutes passed since she knocked everything on to the floor. She had stared at the now cleared nightstand for at least half that time before falling back asleep. But of course it wasn’t long before that incessant pounding returned. The pounding grew louder, it was getting damn near unbearable. She grabbed the closest pillow and covered her face as if that would help drown it out. But alas, she was unsuccessful. She again considered getting up to get some aspirin but getting up would require… well, getting up. And that wasn’t happening anytime soon. Or so she thought…

The pillow covering her face suddenly gets yanked from her arms and before Korra could even register what was happening it’s slammed right back down on her face. Scaring the ever living shit out of her.

“The fuck!?” She sits up straight to see Kuvira armed and dangerous with her pillow cocked back at the ready. “Beifong what th-”

WHACK, Kuvira smacks her again, knocking Korra flat on her back. “Don’t sit up you almost scarred me for life!”

“Dude!!” Korra pulled the blanket up covering her chest, “The fuck are you doing here so damn early??”

“Early??” Kuvira walked over to the window and threw the curtains open, nearly blinding Korra with day light. “Smiles, it’s 3 in the afternoon! I called you 20 times!”

Korra was hiding from the sun underneath the blankets. If her head hurt before she was in complete agony now. Luckily for her benevolent Kuvira closed the curtains back up so that Korra could come out without fear of being vaporized by the sun. Groggy Korra looked towards the nightstand and grimaced when she remembered she knocked everything over. She nearly fell off the side of the bed trying to reach it, earning an annoyed grunt from Kuvira who once again granted mercy by picking up Korra’s phone and tossing it at her. Korra barely responded in her half dead state, but still was able reach for her phone and wake it up, revealing the several missed calls and text notifications. _Shit…_

“Technically you called me 17 times,” That earned another whack with the pillow, “Ow! Cut that shit out!”

“Don’t be such a shit then!” Kuvira finally laid down her weapon and started digging into Korra’s bag while her half dead friend just watched dazed and confused. She popped back up a minute later with a bottle of Advil and threw it on the bed beside Zombie girl before she headed to the kitchen. “Looks like someone had a good night.” She grabbed a glass and began filling it with water.

Korra just huffed in response unwilling to truly satisfy Kuvira’s curiosity just yet. Kuvira came back and stood at the edge of the bed, waiting to hear at least something about what happened but she was rewarded only silence. rolling her eyes she placed the glass of water on the nightstand. “take the pills dude, you look like shit.”

A death glare was sent her way which was either missed or ignored, she couldn’t tell. But Korra dutifully obeyed her friend and downed a couple pills just as Kuvira tossed her bag beside her. It took Korra a minute but she was finally coming back to the land of the living.

“How’d you even get in here?”

Kuvira reached into her back pocket and pulled out a key card, “had a spare made just in case, good thing too. You’re impossible to get a hold of when you’re sleeping.”

Korra groaned as she began digging for a set of clothes, “It’s fucking Saturday, I’m allowed to sleep in.”

“Not when you haven’t seen me in forever, obviously get laid and then refuse to tell me about it!”

“In my defense I wasn’t even awake yet.”

“Well you’re awake now!”

“Ugh!” Korra flopped back onto the bed, “No thanks to you.”

Kuvira simply shrugged and turned on the tv. Her friend may be unwilling to speak just yet but that doesn’t mean she was going anywhere anytime soon. Realizing this, Korra grabbed her bag and headed towards the bathroom to shower. Kuvira was facing the tv so no need to fear scarring the bitch for life. Though she would deserve it, she also knew Kuvira couldn't care less about seeing her naked. Wouldn't be the first time.

Flicking on the lights, Korra nearly shrieked when she caught her reflection in the mirror. _I guess that’s what Kuvira was talking about._

Her neck, shoulders, and collar are covered in bite marks and hickeys. She turned to see her back in the mirror and yes. Even more bites and hickeys, complimented with a shit ton of scratches. More memories of last night flooded her vision and the most shit eating grin formed on Korra’s face.

_Damn that’s hot…_

After checking herself over a bit more, and willing her lady boner back down, Korra hopped in the shower. 30 years later she finally emerged, it took another 30 years to get dressed as she was still checking herself out in the mirror.

“Smiles!” Kuvira broke through her reverie, “will you c’mon already? I’m gonna be 40 by time you come out!”

“Fuck off, Beifong!” But she’s right she was taking forever. Whipping out the undies and yoga pants, because c’mon they’re the go to for any woman, and a blue T-shirt she was ready to roll. What she was rolling to she had no idea but whatever. So she headed out to her possibly dying of old age asshole of a friend.

“Why are you such a dick?” Korra plopped down on the bed next to Kuvira, who simply shrugged in response not even looking away from the tv.

“Maybe because you’re an annoying little shit who can barely function without me.”

“I may be an annoying little shit but you love me.”

“I would sell your soul to Satan for a pack of Doritos, you do realize this?”

“Why you gotta be so rude? And you don’t eat Doritos you’re a health nut.”

“I make the occasional exception for Cool Ranch, try me.”

Korra sat there for a second and eyed her friend suspiciously. Kuvira was stone once again, quietly watching the tv which made Korra nervous. _Why the fuck is she so quiet?_ Though she’s not much of a talker anyway but something’s not right. She knew Kuvira was baiting her and refused to fall for her evil Spec Ops mind game shit. She had more pressing things to be nervous about like waking up alone after what was possibly the best night of her life so far. _Who the fuck does she think she is with that Lady SEAL bull shit. Why did I wake up alone? Dammit focus!_ She sat for a moment and looked down to her hands, noticeably twiddling her thumbs. It was starting to sink in again and she just felt weird… pathetic even. Kuvira seemed to sense the change in Korra and her tough exterior fell.

“Korra are you-"

“She left dude,” She looked towards the tv not wanting to show her friend how weak she was feeling, “Last night was just… wow… amazing. And when I wake up she’s gone? Like, not even a goodbye?”

Kuvira watches as Korra’s entire body sank, she was still for only a moment when a smile slowly crossed over her face. Korra never saw it, her focus solely on the screen in front of her as she tried her best to hide how bad she felt.

“Korra, Korra, Korra,” Kuvira wrapped her arm around Korra’s shoulders, halting the poor girl’s over-thinking. “My dear innocent child, sweet young Korra, sweet child of mine.”

“I will kill you.” Korra’s face was far from amused.

“My child,” Kuvira, gave her a gentle shake as Korra dramatically rolled her eyes but finally focused on her friend, “Do you think Sato Dined ’n Dashed on you?”

Slumping at Kuvira’s words, Korra looked to the floor slightly embarrassed, “I don’t know why I care I mean, I just met her. At a bar no less. That’s what happens in these sorta things right?”

An almost sympathetic look came over Kuvira’s face… Almost… quickly turned into ‘damn you’re pathetic’ but she’s an ass so it’s expected. “Oh Korra, my stupid child.”

“I swear to fucking God Beifong-”

“She didn’t ditch you dude.”

“What?”

Rolling her eyes she reached behind her and pulled out a sheet of paper and held it up in front of Korra’s face, “I’m guessing you dropped this when you were half dead, moron.”

Korra’s brow raised as she took the small folded paper, “Where’d I drop it? I wasn’t holding anything.”

Shrugging, Kuvira just watched as Korra unfolded the note, “It was on the floor where your phone was, attention to detail you know?”

“You paid way too much attention in boot, I know that much…” Opened note in hand, Korra’s voice slowly gave way as she finally looked it over.

_Hey Korra, I tried to wake you but you sleep like the dead! I hate to leave but I had to, I’ll see you around._

Signed by a pair of beautifully painted, thick, red lips that have been in certain places Korra probably shouldn’t think about in present company. _Yup, don’t go there…._

_So wait…. She didn’t ditch me? I was just tired… I do sleep like a log…. Mom always said I could sleep through a house fire. I did sleep through that earthquake… But who doesn’t sleep through earthquakes? Hold up! She’ll see me around? So she does wanna see me again!? Holy shit how does this even work? She didn’t leave me her number. How do I even contact her? When should I? Is there some kinda protocol for this?? Sweet baby Jesus my heart is pounding… That’s not my heart._

“Hellooo, Earth to Smiles!” Kuvira was poking Korra square in the chest, the pounding reverberating throughout her torso.

“Would you cut that shit out?” Korra swatted the hand away and rubbed her sternum, “Jesus I’m gonna bruise.”

“Do those even show up on you-*WHACK* Ow! Hey I was kidding!”

“I will send your racist ass back to Shanghai I swear to God.”

“Who you calling racist? I’m from Boston you sack of shit!”

“I know where you’re from and your accent still freaks me out!” She paused as a stupid grin appeared on her face, “Say car.”

“Dammit Smiles I will strangle you!”

“Well don’t poke me so damn hard and I won’t annoy you to death,” she started rubbing her chest again, “Damn that hurt.”

“Well you were so spaced out I had to get your attention somehow,” poking Korra’s shoulder, “And you started making a whole buncha different faces you were freaking me out.”

“I was just thinking…” She looked down to the note that was still in her hands then back up to Kuvira, “I think way too much.”

The asshole nodded in agreement, “You really do need to stop thinking sometimes.”

The heat rushed to Korra’s face and she looked away to try and hide it, “Yeah I’ve been hearing that a lot lately……. Wait a minute!” she slapped Kuvira on the shoulder, “Why were you hiding this from me??”

The blank look that came over Kuvira’s face showed her irritation, “I wasn’t hiding it from you, moron, it was on the floor and I was gonna tease you with it. I thought you knew til you started acting all gloom ’n doom.”

“Nope not a clue, but now I feel bad that I slept through her trying to leave.”

“You could sleep through the apocalypse,” Kuvira got up and stretched as if 15 minutes of being sedentary was too much for her. “You can make it up to her later I’m sure of it, now c’mon lets go I thought you wanted a tour.”

“Fuck yes,” Korra stood up and grabbed her shades and Adventure Time wallet, no matter how much shit she carried she never carried a purse except on rare occasions. She looked around a bit then decided to put the note inside the wallet. Ready to rock.

*******

The tour consisted of the two gyms, the pier to see the carriers, and the NEX. Everything else was deemed unimportant.

“Holy fuck that NEX is huge,” Korra said before shoving half an Auntie Anne’s pretzel in her mouth.

“Jesus you’re disgusting… Don't drop any shit in my car!” Kuvira’s own pretzel in hand as she dipped it in cheese. “And yeah it’s definitely bigger than Pensacola.”

Korra nodded in agreement since her mouth was too full to speak.She took a big swig of lemonade, “Relax, Sox, I won’t dirty up your baby.”

The old nickname earned an exaggerated eyer roll, “So where is your Squadron at?” Kuvira started heading towards the air fields.

“Ummmmm…..”

Immediately the car jerks to the side as Kuvira pulls into the gas station and halts. “You start work Monday and you have no idea where you’re going??”

“I just got here!”

“And what you were just gonna wing it?? Did they not give you an address or something??”

“Umm…..”

Kuvira’s brow raised in question as she spoke slowly like she was talking to an idiot, “Did you even ask?”

“Ummm….”

“Sweet fuckin- how did you not ask??”

“Why are you so angry?”

Korra could swear on her Great Granny she could see the vein getting ready to burst from Kuvira’s temple at any moment. But before the woman could completely explode a wave of calm washed over her and she exhaled. This scared Korra more than the almost explosion.

“What squadron did you get attached to again?”

“SAU?”

“The fuck is SAU?? And Is that a statement or a question?”

“How should I know?? A statement?”

“You’re fucking hopeless,” She put the car into gear, “C’mon lets look for your damn squad.”

*30 minutes later*

The pair drove up and down the airfield several times, still unable to find where Korra was to report to come Monday morning. Korra didn’t even know what time she had to be at the damn place. She was becoming more useless by the second and Kuvira was at her wits end with her bullshit. Korra pulled out her phone and began smacking it furiously with her thumbs.

“What the hell are you doing?” Kuvira looked at Korra outta the corner of her eye as they sat in front of HM-15, her helo squadron.

“Googling it.”

“You can’t just google the damn squadron it won’t give you the address.”

“Well you’re not finding it now are you??”

“I know this place like the back of my hand, I don't know where your little shit reserve squadron is! It doesn’t exist!”

“You do not! You couldn't even find the other gym here!”

“I don’t go to the gyms here! Wait til you go in one, its full of ‘roid heads.”

Tilting her head, Korra looked to her friend confused, “Roid heads?”

“Yeah steroids, you can tell cuz they just look disgusting, guys who use steroids break out with zits all over their backs,” She shudders, “Yuck, I’d rather work out in an LA Fitness than listen to those guys suck each other’s dicks all day while simultaneously saying ‘No homo Bro’”

Korra makes a jacking off motion, "Whacks dude off, hey no homo bro."

"Full blown butt sex but no homo bro!" They both burst into laughter.

The laughter died down and Korra continued to google the squadron as Kuvira texted a few friends to see if they knew where SAU was. So far neither of them had any luck as most of the active duty didn’t pay attention to where reservist activities are.

Korra slammed her head against her seat, “maybe we should look tomorrow, I’m getting hungr-”

“Fucking hoover you just ate,” Kuvira looked to see Korra frozen in place before slowly slinking down in her seat, “Smiles?”

“Shhhh! She’ll see us!” She pointed out towards the hanger and Kuvira’s eyes followed. Once again landing on Lieutenant Sato, who was standing outside in her flight suit, talking on her cell.

A sly, borderline evil, grin formed on the face of Kuvira, “hmmm maybe Ms. Sato knows where your squad is.” She began rolling down her window but was instantly attacked by Korra.

“Beifong don’t you fucking dare!”

“Let go of me asshole!” Korra grabbed Kuvira’s arms pulling her away from the windows but Kuvira wasn’t giving up so easily. Punching Korra repeatedly on the arm whenever she could get a hand free from Korra’s grip. They fought back and forth until Korra accidentally shoved Kuvira too hard, slamming her into the steering wheel and sounding off the horn. Both freeze in horror and they watched, perfectly still, as Sato continued on with her phone conversation seemingly unaware of their shenanigans. So of course they continued fighting.

“I swear I will kill us both right now, Beifong!” Korra reached for the gear shift but was smacked away immediately.

"I'll ring your little neck!"

"I'm sending you straight back to hell where you came from!"

“Fuck you, you crazy sack of-”

*Knock knock knock*

Both women freeze in place once again and slowly turn their heads to the source of the knocking. Sure enough it was the Lt. looking right back at them with a very amused yet perplexed expression. Korra swallowed hard and released the chunk of Kuvira’s hair she was holding and slowly returned back to her seat. Kuvira closed her eyes and exhaled in irritation as she rolled down her window to the expecting woman outside.

“Is there a problem officer?” She said turning and smiling to Sato.

Sato lowered her aviators with one hand as she leaned on the window of the vehicle with the other arm and smiled back, “As a matter of fact there is,” she pointed a thumb behind her to a No Parking sign.

The two goofs looked at each other before looking back to Sato, then Kuvira piped up, “Ummm…. We can explain.”

“Oh right sure, totally,” Sato’s smile widened as she looked passed Kuvira to a very busted looking Korra. “Hey you.”

Korra sheepishly looked to the floor then back up to her future wife *cough* Asami, “Um… hey?”

Asami’s smile was intoxicating and made Korra’s insides melt, “What are you two even doing?”

Korra’s brain to mouth function disabled, “Um… we… uh… we’re…”

“We’re looking for where her squadron is,” Saved by the asshole.

“Yes! My squadron! That uhhh..” Dial it down… “we are looking for that.”

The wind blew, nearly knocking Asami’s cover right off her head, “Oh who are you attached to?”

For some reason, even the innocent act of adjusting her damn hat seemed to mesmerize Korra, _God Damn you’re pathetic… what? speaking??_

“I’m sorry what?” Korra blinked herself back into the conversation.

“She’s with SAU, Ma’am,” Kuvira saves her pathetic ass once again.

Asami’s head tilts as she thinks about where that is but the look on her face shows she’s not getting anything and she just shrugs, “I don’t know where that is… Did you check your welcome letter?”

“My what?” Korra looked confused as Kuvira smacked herself on the forehead when she realized their mistake.

That mind blowing smile graces their presence again as Asami shakes her head, “It’s an email you got when you were attached to your squadron, you got a letter and probably a recall sheet as well.”

Korra’s eyes widen and she pulls out her phone, “Oh… that…”

As Korra searched through her emails, Kuvira turned her attention to the pilot, “So What are you doing here ma’am? I didn’t think you were on duty.”

A frustrated huff escaped the officer as she rolled her eyes, “I wasn’t on duty, I’d never drink if I was. One of the others got sick and they needed me for a flight so I was called in. AKA it’s bull shit but you didn't hear that from me. This was just another fine navy day.”

“Well I’m sure you’re doing great things for the navy?” At Asami’s raised eyebrow they both laughed. Kuvira looked back to Korra who was still furiously searching emails. She leaned out her window more and lowered her voice, “So my paranoid friend here has nothing to fear about you dipping out on her right?”

“Not at all,” Asami shook her head no, “but we’re not discussing this here.”

“You got it!.”

“AHA!!” Korra screamed out, startling the others. She turned seeing the expectant stares she was receiving and sunk into her seat a bit more, “I uhh… I found it.”

Kuvira raised an eyebrow and Asami gestured her hand, both of them saying _ok and??_ “Oh yeah right,” She handed Kuvira her phone, “The address is at the bottom.”

Kuvira read down over the address and rolled her eyes, copying the address into her own phone then handing Korra’s back. “You’re such a dumb shit.”

“Hey,” Asami reached in and swatted Kuvira’s shoulder, “I like that little shit.”

“Why is everyone using such derogatory words about me??” Korra pouted like a child.

Asami leaned against the window once more and winked at Korra, “Don’t worry, I’ll make it up to you later.”

Korra’s entire body instantly burst into flames and she turned to mush. Whatever drunken confidence she had with Asami last night was long gone now that she was stone cold sober. She let out a small groan and sank deep into her seat as she lost all ability to function. Breaking down even further at the sound of Kuvira’s low whistle.

“Ma’am I think you broke my friend.”

“I’m not broken, I’m just fine thank you!” Piped up a defensive Korra.

“You are such a sappy piece of-"

“Kuvira!”

“Oh snap we’re on a first name basis now?”

“Okay ladies okay simmer down,” Asami pulsed her hands up and down to calm them before another all out war broke between the two.

“Yes ma’am,” Korra said looking dead at Asami, receiving that slight boost of confidence from arguing with Kuvira. And judging by the way Asami bit her lip and raised her brow in suggestive curiosity, Korra hit the nail on the head. Last night wasn’t a waste and there was certainly going to be more where that came from.

Crossing her arms and turning to look around her, Asami returned her focus to Korra, “I gotta go… I’ll see you around.” She smiled and Korra could swear the sun rose back up a bit in reaction.

“See ya later…” Korra could barely get the words out as she waved to Asami’s slowly retreating form.

“Well bye then! Catch ya Monday ma’am!” fucking moment ruining Kuvira…

Asami waved goodbye to Kuvira and turned to walk back inside the hanger. Korra watched her go, she hated saying bye(Mostly cuz Asami completely ruined her ability to speak) but god damn did she love to watch that ass go. She’s was pretty damn sure Asami was putting a bit of extra sway in that step. Looking sexy is pretty much impossible in those military grade pajamas she's wearing but damn somehow that woman pulled it off. _She can’t be human…_

“See! I told you she would know!” WHACK, “Jesus fuckin- shit! What was that for!”

“I fucking hate you so much but I love you at the same time.”

“Well yes cuz I did good right?” Kuvira waggled her brows suggestively and held out her fist, “Riiiiiight?? C’mooon you know I did.”

Korra rolled her eyes but she couldn’t help but smile at her friend. Bumping their fists together, “Yeah, you did good homie”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BAM muthafucka! *goes to sleep for eternity*


	6. Don't Fuck Up This Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra and Asami are saps
> 
> Beifong and Ash are conniving bitches

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Military Terms!  
> (Do ya'll like my putting these here? I know 1 person does I just wanna know, too much? keep going?)
> 
> Colors: 8am and sunset every day all over base the loud speakers will play the national anthem. All service members who are outside will halt what they're doing, turn to face either the flag or the sound of the music and stand at attention the duration of the song. If you are in a car you hafta pull over and sit there. There is a 5 minute warning bugle and then another bugle will sound off at the start of Colors. then when it's over the bugles will sound off again signaling the end and you are free lol
> 
> About face: a fancy 180
> 
> PFA: Physical Fitness Assessment you hafta show how not lazy you are in a basic bull shit test of fitness, Push ups, Sit-ups, and a 1.5 mile run. If you're old or broken all the time like GooseyJ is you can opt out the run and do either swim, elliptical, or bike.  
> Levels in the PFA are as follows:  
> Maximum: Damn you buff as fuck, no one gives a shit(except for you)  
> Outstanding: Well aren't you fucking fancy  
> Excellent: Look at you going the extra mile, good for you  
> Good: Good?  
> Satisfactory: Ok I guess, here's your participation medal.  
> Fail: .... Were you trying? 
> 
> Duty/Swap: On Duty you're the bitch and basically hafta work all weekend, if you're lucky you're in a command with idk... 4 duty sections, so you're only on duty once a month. If your tiny command sucks donkey kong balls you're always on fucking duty. Duty swapping you do a 1 time trade of duty sections with someone else so you can do fun shit.
> 
> O-4/E-3: Those are ranks, Enlisted ranks start with E(E1-E9) Officer ranks with O(O1-O11) Korra is an E5(Petty Officer 2nd Class) and Asami is an O3(Lieutenant).
> 
> UCMJ: Uniform Code of Military Justice... Bitch is the law ya'll, don't fuck up!
> 
> Military runs on a 24 hour clock

“We’re not gonna make it!”

“No! We can do this just move faster!”

“Leave me! I’m just slowing you down!”

“Don’t you give up on me, Smiles!”

“I can’t!”

“We’re almost there!”

*Bugles sound off in the distance*

Double “Shit!”

Korra and Kuvira skid their speed walking to a halt, all of five feet away from the door of Korra’s hotel and they were trapped… Trapped by Colors.

They both dramatically about face and turn to the direction of the flag, standing at attention as they wait for Colors to end. Time freezes during Colors, nothing moves on base outside of a building, cars pull over, people stop mid run, even some dogs sit at attention. They were so close to escaping, even if it wasn’t that serious. Colors is a tradition and they respect it. It’s just… inconvenient sometimes.

Looking out of the corner of their eyes they could see others in the lot standing right beside their cars or also on their way into the hotel. No one here heard the five minute warning or they would've never stepped foot outside. Unlike the two dorks who heard it and thought they could beat the clock.

*Bugles sound off ending colors* Life resumes on base, cars move, dogs continue their walks, and the people frozen in the parking lot go about their business.

“How in the hell do you max out on your PFA and you can’t walk fast enough to evade Colors?” Kuvira said as they turned back around and headed into the hotel.

“I’m strategically lazy,” Korra shrugged.

“More like those little legs can’t carry you any faster.”

“I’ll have you know my little legs carry me just fine!” Korra slumped a bit, “I just take more steps than you do.”

“Pft ok short stack,” They made it to Korra’s room and Kuvira plops down on the bed, the tv was still on and it captured most of her focus… Most of it

“So about Sato…”

Korra plops on the bed beside her friend but instead of watching tv she lies flat on her back and stares at the ceiling, releasing a dreamy sigh, “What about her?”

Kuvira jabs her her in the stomach earning an agitated grunt, “I’m guessing you wanna see her again.”

Crossing her arms behind her head, Korra breathed in deeply, “Yeah I really do….” she turned on her side to face Kuvira, “Plus she said she liked me, I mean… she called me a little shit but she said she liked me and she would make it up to me later. That’s gotta mean something right?”

A huff came from Kuvira as she assessed the situation. Sato is indeed an officer which supposedly made her off limits to Korra, but obviously they crossed that boundary forever ago. Now, however, they were considering pushing the limits even further. Is this a temporary friends with benefits type of thing? Or would it go further than that? Either way it was risky as fuck. Normally she would not condone but… it seemed like Sato was certainly in on it too, for once Korra wasn't an unrequited love filled ditz.

“Yeah… I think it does mean something.” Kuvira’s voice drifted off as she continued to really think this over. Which made awkward silence and Korra hated awkward silence.

“Whelp, now that that’s out the bag,” Korra got up and started digging through her bags, “what are we doing tonight?” She pulls out some clothes and eyes it for a bit before tossing it to the side and digging for more.

Kuvira shifts awkwardly on the bed, “Umm… yeah, about tonight.”

Korra freezes inside the bag and rises up slowly, turning to face Kuvira with an irritated expression. “What about it?”

Kuvira sheepishly rubbed her arms, “Well I duty swapped this weekend so I could hang with you but um… Bataar isn’t on duty either this weekend…”

“Bataar?? The nuke!?” Korra threw her clothes down to the ground, “Dude what happened to bros before ho’s??”

“I know I know! But I haven’t seen him at all and it’s just a date dude,” Kuvira checked her phone, before looking back up to Korra, “He just let me know he’s not on duty this weekend either it’s the first time we’ve both been off duty in months.”

Korra huffed, she wasn’t gonna keep her friend from getting any, especially after Kuvira helped her. “Do I get to meet him?”

“Fuck no!”

“Bitch! Why the fuck not?? You’re standing me up for him you could at least let me meet this Nuke Bastaard.”

“Bastaard… Really?”

“I’m smooth like that,” Korra threw her arms up in the air, “Why won’t you let me meet him!?”

“Because you will never meet anyone I date, you’re a dick!”

“I’m your dick! I’m a dick for you! I gotta make sure he’s not weak!”

Kuvira crossed her arms and looked at Korra skeptically, “You think I couldn't do that myself?”

“Oh no you can handle yourself, you’re frightening, but can he handle us??”

Kuvira rolled her eyes but she got up and hugged Korra tight, which scared Korra but she still hugged her back, “No worries dude I won’t abandon you while you’re here, it’s just a date for tonight."

They let go and Korra dramatically nodded and sniffed, “Ok.”

“Besides I need you for the game tomorrow,” Kuvira punched Korra’s shoulder, “You better fucking be there, I already told the team you were covering!"

“Damn you’re so fucking abusive!” She rubbed her now sore arm, “and of course I’ll be there, I got nothing else to do.”

Kuvira just smirked and headed out the door, “Alright shorty I’ll catch you tomorrow.”

“I’m not short!” But Kuvira had already shut the door before she could get the words out.

“Ugh,” Korra flopped back on to her bed, it was still pretty early in the evening but she really had no desire to go anywhere. Just to be on the safe side she began texting anyone she knew in Norfolk to see if they were free.

“And now to wait,” She turned on the tv and began channel surfing, she had a feeling she wouldn’t get any responses tonight.

***********

Elsewhere across base Asami got ready to leave as her shift was almost up, her phone went off again for the nth time and also for the nth time she ignored it. Today was too long for Ash’s nagging.

There wasn’t much happening today, mostly paperwork, briefings, paperwork, equipment checks, paperwork, a flight, did she say paperwork? She kept busy which is impossible not to do in a squadron, staying busy at the cost of your soul.

Almost close of business, she finished yet another briefing and headed to her locker to grab the rest of her things. She had a long flight today, briefings were just mind draining, and she was completely exhausted, but for some reason her head was floating. Well not just some reason, she knew where her head had been all day and it was no where near anything work related.

Having Korra appear outside was not exactly an expected part of her day, not that it wasn’t welcome, just not expected. Seeing the horrified look on her face when she knocked on the car window was priceless and definitely made her day a bit better… Though why the two crewman were fighting was beyond her. Still entertaining nonetheless.

Getting called at 630am while she was still in bed with Korra however, put her in a foul mood. She was certainly uplifted for getting laid but damn, getting to actually sleep was part of the deal too in her book and now Sato was pissed. Certainly satisfied, but now tired and very grouchy. Which of course her superiors didn't care about. She was dumb enough to answer her phone, so she paid the price.

Now in the shop her locker was in her sights, the home stretch, free at la-

“Hey Sato,” Asami inwardly cringes, _so close_ , but turns with a smile to the sound of the voice. Walking towards her was another pilot, the O-4 looked like Goose from Top Gun but with more of a Pornstache.

“Hey Shepherd,” she shut her locker door, “What’s up?”

Shepherd walked too close for Asami’s comfort, “Just seeing how you were doing, I thought Mustafa was on duty today.”

She nodded and began walking to exit the shop and of course he followed her, “Yeah Mustafa came down with something so I’m covering for her.”

Shepherd made sure he was walking directly beside Asami, not one to really take a hint, “That sucks I heard there was something going around.”

They were outside now, walking past the gate guard who waved to Asami, a young E-3 she helped show around when he first came. She smiled and waved back but her smile was quickly replaced with a scowl when Shepherd seemed to scoff at the kid.

“He think he’s all buddy buddy with you or something?” he said with a very asshole-like tone as he pointed a thumb back to the guard shack.

“He’s a good kid and I helped him out once, this isn’t old school navy, he’s allowed to wave,” Her tone was heading south fast as her irritation rose.

Shepherd laughed, “Ok then Sato my bad I meant no offense, simply asking a question.” He adjusted his bag as they came closer to her car.

“So Sato,” He stood by and watched and she unlocked the car and began tossing her things inside, “You’re only covering for today right? Not tomorrow?”

She leaned on her open car door and nodded, “Yeah just today,” She knew where this was going but she’s a glutton for punishment, “Why do you ask?”

“Well I was just seeing if you were free tonight.” He seemed so hopeful, like a newborn sheep right before a fucking wolf tears it to shreds.

“Well um… actually,” her cell phone rings. _Thank god for my favorite stalker…_ quickly she pulls it out and answers as she holds up a finger for Shepherd to wait.

_“ASAMI NO MIDDLE NAME SATO I SWEAR BEFORE JESUS-”_

“Que pasa?”

_“….Ah fuck… what’s wrong?"_

She looks back towards Shepherd who is waiting patiently, “Oh the usual, what’s happening?”

_“I think my niece broke her leg I need you’re moral support!”_

Asami feigns shock, “Oh my god is she ok?”

_“It’s in like 30 pieces!”_

“Shit that sounds serious! I’ll be right over!” She glances to see the look of confusion on his face, “No no stay calm I’ll be right there! No! Don’t stick the bone back in!”

She hangs up and Shepherd’s look is pure gold, “Sorry Shepherd I gotta go! My niece broke her leg on the playground,” She hurriedly and as panic-like as possible got into the her car.

“Holy shit! Do you need help? Anything I can do??” He actually made a motion like he was heading for the passenger door. _This little shit…_

“No no!” She locked the doors, “They’re already at the hospital I’ll see you later!” She slams her door shut and peels the fuck outta dodge, even though there was just a briefing two days prior about speeding in the parking lot. Quickly pulling out her phone she called Ash back, but held the phone away from her ear in preparation for the explosion of drama that is her best friend.

 _“YOU OWE ME SO BIG YOUNG LADY!”_ as predicted…

“As much as I love your intervening with Sir Dickwad, I thought that was part of the bff contract?”

_“Bitch I’ve been texting you all day and If I don't get any details about last night I swear to Gooooood.”_

“Last night? What was last night?”

_“Damn that bad??”_

Not exactly where Asami was going with this at all, she turned away from the hangar as she headed towards the NEX, “God no the exact opposite.”

_“DAMMIT TELL ME! THIS IS PUNISHABLE UNDER THE UCMJ!”_

She scoffed, “Which article??”

_“I’ll find it later but your ass needs to give up the goods dammit!…. I mean you did but to me… wait… this is all going terribly downhill…”_

Asami wanted to roll her eyes so badly but she couldn't help but laugh at Ash’s tripping over herself, “I promise I’ll tell you a very edited version later.”

_“Oh you will cuz I’ll ring it outta your little neck if I have to… never mind you like that kinky shit.”_

Redder than an apple Asami nearly explodes as she hears her friend dying at her expense on the other end of the line, “Ashley! I’m never telling you anything again!”

 _“You- *more laughter* you never- *cackling* had to tell me! *_ Asami hears a thud, Ash fell over _* I walked in on it!”_

Steam was probably coming out of Asami’s ears at this point as she passed the base firehouse, “God you gotta let that go-”

_“NEVER!”_

She stopped responding to Ash’s shenanigans, a glance to her left and she saw the base lodge where she took Korra. That woman must have been on her mind more than she thought, but she shook that from her head. She always took this route to the NEX, it’s not her fault that the lodge is right by the base gate. One of several gates….

She kept driving, managing to will herself to not be a creep and just show up at Korra’s door. Besides she’s probably not even in there, yeah she’s probably glued to Beifong’s hip right now.

_“HEY! WHAT’S GOING ON???”_

“Shit,” she pulled the phone away to survive Ash’s screaming, “Sorry I got sidetracked.”

_“Right right, when are you coming home?”_

Finally off base Asami calmed herself a bit, “I’m stopping by the NEX then I’m on my way.”

_“Ooo! Pick me up my yogurt!”_

“Chobani pineapple, already on the list.”

_“Shit no wonder everyone thinks we’re dating….”_

Pulling up in the NEX parking lot, Asami hung up on Ash and carried about her business. Keeping her mind on her tasks helped keep her mind from wandering to certain other topics. Thoughts of Shepherd were certainly unwelcome, he was getting increasingly flirty as of late. But thoughts of Korra were welcome even if they were distracting and occasionally left her spaced out in the middle of an aisle.

Although she felt a bit guilty for leaving Korra with just a note, it wasn’t like she never tried to wake her. Hell after a moment she even checked her breathing to make sure she actually was still alive. Maybe she should have left her number but she had her doubts about it at first, unsure of what it was that they did.

The plan (according to Ash anyway) was to hit it and quit it but then they actually talked first (and during), she learned more about Korra than she expected to. Then she woke up beside this other woman, in her arms even and… yeah it felt pretty nice. And on top of that… Just the look on her face when she saw her again. At first she was creeped out but of course why would she flatter herself into thinking Korra stalked her to her job. No, an innocent search for her own squadron lead the other woman right to her. Not sure how exactly she should be feeling right now but she definitely knows she’s all over the place.

Asami was so lost in her own thoughts she didn't realize she was already home. Completely on autopilot she pulled into her apartment complex and before she was even able to get out of the car Ash burst from the main door of the building.

“There’s my favorite whore!” She yelled from the doorway before walking over and helping Asami with the couple of bags she had.

“How the hell did you even know I was here?”

“I smelled my yogurt,” She shook a bag at Asami and smiled before walking ahead as she checked her phone.

“There’s something terribly wrong with you,” They made their way inside and Asami was immediately greeted by a fat calico cat as she sat everything down on the counter.

“Hey Bumper,” she scratched fat cat’s head as she rubbed against her leg and meows, “at least someone here loves me.”

Ash shrugged off that jab and immediately grabs her yogurt and a spoon as if she was dying from yogurt deprivation. With one hand she ate, while with the other hand she slowly helped put things away. She didn't really help she mostly ate while Asami put away most of the stuff.

Ash’s phone goes off again and she quickly checks it, but not before casting a side glance towards Asami. She’s terrible at being sneaky.

“I’m starting to get real sick of Shepherd.” Asami says to keep Ash from knowing she’s onto her.

“Kill him then,” Ash barely looks up from her phone as she takes another scoop of yogurt.

“Pretty sure I’m not supposed to do that,” Asami leaves the kitchen and heads towards her room, Bumper hot on her… well bumper, to change out of her uniform.

“Fine fine,” Ash calls out to her, “I’ll kill him _for_ you, damn you’re gonna owe me big.”

A light buzzing sound can be heard even from Asami’s room, she also hears snickering from Ash. _What is that nut up to?_

“Doesn’t dickwad know there’s no dating within the squadron?” She kicks her boots to the side causing the fat cat to jump all of an inch into the air, “sorry.”

More buzzing and strange grumbles from Ash, “Huh? Oh, probably but maybe little miss pot shouldn't be talking shit about mr. kettle when it comes to rules huh?”

Asami finishes changing and makes her way back out of the kitchen. Wearing black shorts and a red tank, she ties her hair up in a high pony tail as she sits across from Ash at the table, “thanks for being on my side, Ashley.”

Said drama queen licks the last of the yogurt off her spoon before smiling back at a now glaring Asami Sato, “maybe I would be more helpful, Princess, if someone were to tell me what happened between her and the cute crewman last night.”

“I said stop calling me that!”

Ash just waggles her brows at Asami before getting up to throw away her trash. Asami glares holes into her back but can’t help the rush of feelings that flow through her at the thought of last night. She sighs, a tell tale sign that she was caving to Ash yet again. Still it’s not without noticing Ash’s phone going off for the 100th time.

Weighing in the options, Asami knew Ash deserved some details. She was the one that hooked them up after all. _Fucking lovable asshole…._ Fuck it.

Gushing for what felt like hours for Ash but in reality was only a few minutes, Asami went on about what happened after they left the bar last night. Leaving out several private details and only pausing whenever Ash needed to release a high pitch squeal or “You naughty girl.” Ash’s phone went off again but, being the good gossip hog that she is, she never once looked at it.

“And yeah that’s… that’s it,” Asami let out a huff of air, “We said bye and yeah… I went on with the rest of my day I guess.”

The shit eating grin on Ash’s face almost made Asami regret telling her anything at all. Ash wiped a fake tear from her eye and sniffed dramatically.

“Oh god,” she wiped away another tear, “they just grow up so fast.”

Commence dramatic eye roll from Asami, “Dear God shut up.”

“What? Can’t your best friend get excited about you finally getting nose deep in something other than paperwork?” A paper wad hits her right in the forehead and her face deadpans, “Cute, real cute.”

This just earns a smirk from Asami, “I have my moments.”

“C’mere Madame Tubby,” Ash picks up Bumper and sits her on her lap and squishes her face, “So… Just uhh… just a shot in the dark here but uhh… I’m guessing you wanna see her again?”

Asami, watching as her fat cat takes all the loving abuse her friend can possibly give, doesn’t even hesitate, “yeah I do.”

“Why didn’t you give her your number then?” She rolls Bumper onto her back and rubs her belly and she responds by stretching her body out even more.

“I don’t know…” Asami rests her chin in her hand focusing on the cat. “I guess I was just nervous, it seemed like too much.”

More belly squishing, “Even when you saw her again the second time?”

“I really don’t know why I didn’t… I’m still blaming nerves.”

Ash nods as she continues her loving torment of the fat cat, “Good thing you’re good at acting smooth huh?” Asami nods, “well I guess if fate happens to intervene again you’ll make sure not to screw up right?”

The focus of Asami’s attention went from Bumper up to Ash as she looked at her friend suspiciously, “if it does yeah, I’ll make sure.”

Ash never looks towards Asami as she smiles wide down at the purring cat, “Good.”

Asami’s eyebrows furrow but eventually she rolls her eyes and gets up from her seat. Giving up on trying to figure out what’s going on she leaves Ash to her own devices. Which appears to be just messing with her cat for now. Little did she know…

Ash waits until Asami heads back into her room before practically falling over herself to grab her phone, nearly dropping Bumper on to the floor. “Sorry Tubs.”

 **Beifong 2030** : She’ll be there.

 **Miller 2100** : What time is the game tomorrow?

 **Beifong 2105** : 0900

 **Miller 2106** : That’s disgusting

“Hey Asami!”

A muffled “Yeah?” escapes her bedroom.

“Wanna go to a soccer game tomorrow?”

*muffled* “What time?”

“0900.”

Silence…

“C’mon you’re always up at the ass crack of dawn anyway. And it’s just a base game, some buddies of mine are playing.”

Asami comes back out of her room grumbling to herself, picking up Bumper and smooshing him against her, she sits on the couch and contemplates. “Fine but you’re buying my coffee.”

“Jeeze, with friends like you…” Ash trails off however she smiles and gets up to sit beside Asami, but not before pausing to send out a quick text.

 **Miller 2115** : Hook, line n sinker

 **Beifong 2120** : What?

 **Miller 2122** : You’re no fun, we’ll be there

 **Beifong 2125** : Got it

***************

0755 Sunday morning

Korra was up and at it surprisingly, not surprising were the 4 alarms and 2 calls from Kuvira to help her get to that point. She even went to bed early! The inhumanity against herself was unsettling. But she was up and excited to play ball, Janelle Monae’s Tightrope blasting out her bluetooth while she got ready.

Kuvira said to wear a black top, which luckily she had brought plenty of work out clothing. Grabbing her black Under Armour t-shirt, a pair of blue shorts, and another pair of black compression shorts Korra was ready to kick some ass on the field. Of course she always kicked ass on the field whether in work out gear or business attire (good times) but that’s beside the point.

Dancing while tying her hair up, loud banging on her door interrupted her jam session only ever so slightly. Dancing all of five feet to the door she was greeted by Kuvira’s ever annoyed face.

“Smiles this is loud as fuck for so damn early.” She waited by the door as Korra shut off the music and grabbed her cleats.

“Gotta jam before the game you know that!” She did a goofy dance on Kuvira right in the doorway before moving on past her.

“God you’re weird.”

“Let us ride oh Great One.”

They make it down to the field by 0815 and the rest of the team also begins to straggle in. Korra helps grab supplies out the trunk of the car and follows Kuvira to the group of women all wearing black shirts, surrounding who she could only assume was the notorious Coach Lin she’s heard about. One girl turns and sees them both, throwing her hands up in the air and yelling excitedly, causing the rest of them to turn around.

“Beifong!” The first woman, a freckled face red-head ran over to them both. “Is this our lord and savior you were telling us about?”

She didn’t wait for Kuvira to answer instead she turned to a surprised looking Korra and held out her hand, “McCallahan, nice to meet you…”

“Smiles,” Korra reached out and shook her hand, “Nice to meet you too.”

“C’mon we’re starting warm ups you can meet everyone else.” McCallahan helped grab some things and they made their way over to the team who all greeted Korra with enthusiasm. Except Coach, who simply grunted something akin to “Don’t fuck up” in her direction.

Another enthusiastic face would appear to belong to the one Korra was stepping in for, who was unfortunately weighed down by the ankle boot of shame.

“Ah shit that sucks dude what happened?” Korra asked as she noticed the boot on the woman who introduced herself as Rosario.

“Bullshit that’s what!” A reaction any athlete would give actually and it was a perfectly acceptable answer. “Beifong said you were good.”

Korra half heartedly shrugged, “I’d like to think so.”

This response seemed to please Rosario, she smiled and turned to Kuvira, “I like her.”

Kuvira slapped Korra on the back, “No worries guys, Smiles is one of the best defenders I know,” She turned to another woman wearing long sleeves, the goalie, “You can probably just take a nap."

The Goalie raised her eyebrows but gave a thumbs up, Kuvira was certainly talking big game of Korra. Rightfully so dammit.

“Alright guys c’mon lets start warming up!” McCallahan yelled and got everyone together, Korra easily falling in stride.

Showtime.

*********

0845

Asami and Ash make their way to the field and pick a spot amongst the rest of the small crowd. Whipping out the lawn chairs and snacks, Ash put on a baseball cap and was fully prepared to enjoy the game… amongst other things…

Asami sat beside her also donning her ball cap and sunglasses for extra measure. Small bag of grapes in hand she went to work on them as Ash made small talk to a person sitting beside her. Both teams were warming up and she couldn't help but wonder how they were so active so damn early in the morning. Not that she wasn’t, she too did the sport thing, but they were all so pumped up and ready for action.

Her focus was on the team in red, some were running drills by the goalie, others passing and running to each other or whatever it is they do in soccer. She should not get a job as an announcer that’s for sure. _They certainly seemed focused Jeff_ …. yeah no can’t work that field at all… Either way she recognized no one, so this must not be Ash’s friends team.

Focus switch to the black team, they were also warming up. A couple girls ran in a straight line but in the middle switched up routines, from lunges, to some weird sideways run foot switchy thing, to butt kicks, each rotation was different.

Others were at what appeared to be an obstacle course set up of cones. Each woman worked her way through showing off advanced foot work. Asami was no klutz but she was pretty sure she’d trip over herself if she attempted anything that these women were pulling off with ease.

Towards the goal on the other hand is where Asami’s breath catches in her throat. Standing next in line for another drill was Korra, patiently waiting with a soccer ball underfoot for the woman ahead of her to finish weaving through the cones. That woman makes the end and kicks the ball into the goal with ease. Korra’s turn.

Korra was juggling the ball on her feet, bouncing it between each foot when the coach blew the whistle, "Pay attention newbie!"

With impressive fluidity she switches from staying in place to forward motion with ease. Asami could only guess this had to be her first time working through this since she’s never been with this team before and still with expert grace she worked the small course with no hitches. Kicking the ball into the goal, Asami shifted in her seat as she noticed the muscles in that woman’s legs move. The way that obviously tight Under Armour shirt fit her form so well she could nearly see from here how those short sleeves hugged bicep as Korra fist bumped another teammate.

“Ashley Miller…”

Ash turned her attention from the guy beside her and feigned a look of innocence to Asami, “Yeah what’s up?”

“Who are your buddies playing on this team again?” her voice filled with agitation even more when Beifong appeared and talked to Korra.

Ash, the bitch that she is, scrunched her eyebrows and searched the field, “hmmm maybe their game was next weekend… But hey! Is that Smiles and Beifong? What a coinkydink huh?”

“They will never find your body Ashley.”

Threats of bodily harm were met with a large smile, Ash adjusted her cap and leaned back into her seat, “You’re welcome Princess. Remember not to fuck up this time.”

Asami sighed and turned back to the field, her immediate focus was on Korra who once again was skillfully juggling a ball as she waited in line for another drill.

She needed new friends…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BTW:  
> Lin and Bataar are not Beifong's in this... just seems odd for this story. Lin will be her last name, and well we just won't mention Bataar's last name cuz idk yet lol
> 
> Bumper is a real cat and she is fat and I love squeezing her if you need a visual reference she looks just like fucking Buyo in Inuyasha lol
> 
> For all my military homies who ranked up! Congrats! GooseyJ just got promoted to E5 so if anyone is still in and you bumped up you can go buy your own damn drink and pretend it's on me! LOL
> 
> The song Korra was listening to: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pwnefUaKCbc
> 
> Comments are the life blood of this story. Bring em on!


	7. You're Welcome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am such fucking soccer trash I'm sorry it took me so long but I was all up in the Olympics and I am PISSED, I'm sorry if you are from Germany or Sweden but I hate you so much right now. It's nothing personal I just didn't want y'all to win the Women's Olympics soccer tournament. I wanted The US to win but fuck me right? So I rooted for my back ups, Canada and Brazil. Guess who fucking lost?? WTF Canada you beat Germany already how could you lose to them the next time around?? UGH! so this chapter is super soccer heavy I just ugh couldnt even not think about soccer for half a second and I'm fucking ranting I'm so sorry please continue lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Military Terms!
> 
> Bags of ass: I think its an insult?? It's a bootcamp insult and it honestly made me giggle... which resulted in getting my ass beat lol
> 
> RDC: Recruit. Death. Commander...lol no a Navy bootcamp Drill Sergeant.... Everyone knows what a drill sergeant is right? No? They're assholes... At least they were to me... But I'm a trouble maker ;) lol
> 
> Shake off the suck: Another bootcamp phrase, after that lame excuse of a workout they made you do, all you baby booters would yell Shake off the suck! and basically shake the soreness outta your dead limbs.
> 
> Chief: Rank of E-7 in the Navy, aka old as fuck, just retire already.

0855

“Alright you useless bags of ass bring it in!”

Pre-game warmups were over and coaches called in their players to get ready for action.The women stopped movement immediately, grabbed their gear and ran to circle Coach Lin. McCallahan, carrying a giant stack of cones, ran up beside Korra and and Kuvira.

“I don’t really think Coach ever stopped being an RDC,” She laughed at the look of horror that crossed over Korra’s face. “fear is good, it keeps you alive.”

Korra’s eyes widened and McCallahan nearly burst but she held it in as they were within the circle of Coach and she wasn’t taking any kind of crazy risks. Korra understood perfectly her fear, she’s had her fair share of scary coaches and a few of them were former military. However, she’s never had a coach that was an RDC or equivalent before. Double whammy scary.

“Alright ladies you know the deal,” Coach Lin casts a warning glare around the group, “make me not regret your existence. I want a good game, we know some of the Reapers hate pressure so I want you on them like white on rice. Got it?”

“Yes coach!”

“Newbie!”

Korra pops up, “Yes coach?”

“I didn’t want you playing but Beifong talked real highly of you and I needed a Wing so I have big expectations. Show me what your made of, I don’t want them anywhere near my goal. Check?”

“Yes coach!”

“Alright! Hands in!” Coach threw her hand in and all the women eagerly jumped in, a shoving match began as everyone tried to get their hands in the circle.

“Ow! Watch that damn boot ya gimp!”

“My bad.”

“Shut up already! And on 3!”

“ONE. TWO. THREE. BLACK HAWKS!” The women all yell excitedly and run out to the field, Coach Lin screaming behind them as they go.

Kuvira shoots Korra an excited look as they move their separate ways on to the field and Korra gives her a thumbs up. They won the coin toss and everyone sets up to go on the offensive. Once she got into position Korra bounced on her toes side to side, unable to quell her excitement. Her eyes scanned the field, taking in her new teammates and the opposing team. She could see how they all moved into place, the looks on the opposing teams faces, how some of their fingers twitched in anticipation. The goalkeeper on the other side was clapping her hands and yelling, pumping her team up for the match.

Shouts of encouragement came from the sidelines where friends and family sat in support. She didn’t look that way, she didn’t know anyone here anyway but the cheers encouraged her too. For a second there she could have sworn she heard her name but she pushed that to the side. The switch was on.

Game time.

*******

“Will you shut your fucking mouth!” Asami reaches up and grabs Ash’s arm, forcing the other woman to sit down and stop cheering Korra on.

Ash just laughed as she flopped down awkwardly into her chair no thanks to a flustered Asami. Nudging her with her elbow, “Calm down, you don’t want your girl to know you’re watching??”

“Fuck no!” Asami’s face then scrunched up when she realized exactly what Ash had said, “And she’s not my girl!”

A snort came from Ash and she was about to retort when the whistle blew and the game had begun. The black team had the ball and Asami was immediately entranced, she had watched soccer a few times before but if she was being honest she only watched because the legs on these women were ridiculous. For the most part however she was entirely clueless, all she noticed was that Korra was running and following the ball and they were kicking it back and forth and what???

“I don’t know what’s happening, what’s happening??”

“Ok I know black is Black Hawks, go figure, and red are Reapers. Don’t try to understand it you’ll hurt yourself, just get excited whenever our team has the ball.”

At that moment, a Reaper cleared it from their goal line sending it flying back to midfield and Korra is suddenly there. Asami barely has time to keep up as Korra fights the woman beside her and they both launch into the air. Korra seems to be the stronger of the two and gets just enough air to reach the ball first and headbutts it back across the field. Asami screams and excitedly slaps a less than amused Ash on the arm repeatedly. A series of headers follows until another Black Hawk catches it with her foot and takes off down the field.

“Apparently Korra is uhhh…” Ash scrolls along her phone, “I’m gonna guess what is called a wing back?”

Asami barely turns to acknowledge Ash, her eyes watching as another Black Hawk kicks the ball in-between a Reaper’s legs towards the goal but the Goalie catches it, “Uh huh what’s that?”

The Goalie sends it downfield again and Ash continues, “Uh according to Football Bible they basically defend the goal by preventing the other team from attacking on the sides but uhhh… unlike a full back, that stays back by the goal, a wing runs the whole length of the field. They attack and defend-”

A Reaper has the ball and slips past the midfielders, barreling her way down field towards Black Hawk territory. Asami’s entire body loses it’s fucking mind as she tenses and shakes in excitement and fear as the woman uses amazing footwork to get around another Black Hawk. But not for long.

Korra comes running and cuts off the Reaper forcing her to turn, she’s aggressive and they run shoulder to shoulder as Korra tries to pressure the Reaper off course. A shoving match ensues as they run and the pressure works, the Reaper slips and both players go down. Asami screams as both women tangle up but they keep fighting to get to their feet. Reapers and Black Hawks closing in on them both to get the ball, the two women on the ground are literally running on all fours as they try to stand to get control over the ball. One good shove and Korra is up first and she is _gone_.

Asami can’t help but stand and scream as Korra takes off back into Reaper territory at full speed, Korra’s head constantly popping up to keep an eye on the ball, her teammates, and the opposition. A Reaper comes along side her just as she did down in her own territory but Korra doesn’t cave under pressure. Instead, she touches the ball to stop it and takes off in another direction so fast the opposing defender can’t keep up and falls as she tries to turn. The sidelines go nuts.

Asami especially loses her mind, she’s officially in love with soccer…. ok whoa there slow down, soccer is pretty damn exciting ok? Let’s roll with that one.

Soon Korra was deep in Reaper territory and is so surrounded she can’t slip through their defense. But that’s their mistake, the Reapers are so intent on her they left a teammate wide open. Another Black Hawk was by the goal, her arms extended telling Korra to pass and she does. But backwards where Kuvira was right behind her, Kuvira volley’s the ball over the heads of the opposing teams straight to their teammate who launches into the air and takes the head shot. Right past the side of the goalie and hits nothing but net.

The team screams, the crowd screams, Coach screams, Asami and Ash both scream, there’s a lot of screaming. Korra and Kuvira run to the woman that made the goal and tackle her into a giant group hug excitedly. The rest of the team joins in and Asami excitedly slaps Ash on the arm probably a million times too many causing Ash to yank her arm away. Asami can’t help herself she stands up and screams.

************

_“Go Korra!”_

Korra’s head whips around at the sound of her name, scanning the crowd she doesn’t see anyone she recognizes. She raises a brow as she looks some more, positive she heard her name this time… There were a few couples and families still yelling, a couple kids, people with dogs, two women in ball caps and shades looking anywhere but the field… _Wait what.._. But before she could really focus someone grabs her shirt, yanking her attention back to the field as they start up again.

First point 20 minutes into the game goes to the Black Hawks. Korra wasn’t as in tune with this team since she was just subbing in but seeing their Forward, who introduced herself as Turner, just itching to cross offsides she knew what to do. She knew Kuvira was right behind her and unlike the rest of the team, they could read each other.

Now they were back at the start, she received fist bumps, high fives, and back slaps all the way to her position. It felt great not only because she loved to play, but that she felt included with the team. A quick glance to Coach and she sees the woman nodding her approval, apparently she actually was able to show her what she’s made of.

The whistle blows and their off again, the Reapers determined to even up the score and the Black Hawks making sure it never happened. Reaper offense was good but Coach was right, several of them hated pressure and you could see their hesitation every time a Black hawk closed the distance on them. They would make mistakes, panic and kick it out of bounds, slip up, or give Black Hawks opportunities for interceptions.

Any other goal opportunities for the Black Hawks was also met by swift defense and a damn good goalkeeper, who Korra guessed was at _least_ 6 feet tall. No matter where they kicked after that first goal she seemed to know and was there to block it.

The whistle blows again signaling the first half is over and both teams run to the sidelines to get an ear full from their coaches and some water. So far, Coach has deemed the team worthy of existing but there’s enough time left for her to change her mind so don’t fuck it up.

Whistle blows and the teams make their was back on to the field. Korra gets into position and shakes her arms and legs a bit to keep them moving. Having an RDC for a coach must be making Korra have flashbacks as she was literally about to ‘shake off the suck’… _Sweet mother of-_

The game starts up again and Korra finds out her team is quickly on the defensive. Reapers must’ve drank some Space Jam Gatorade or something as they came down on the Black Hawks hard. No one was caving however. The Fullback, who’s name was fucking Fightmaster… Fightmaster!? Jealous much?? Anyway, Fightmaster cleared any ball that came too close either back to a teammate or sent it all the way back into Reaper territory.

Korra was on the heals of a Reaper that cut across the field to her side to avoid the other defenders. But her pressure was too much and the Reaper attempted a pass to another teammate and failed. Intercepted by Fightmaster(So fucking jealous) she clears it again, sending it all the way down the field. Causing every player to quickly hit the brakes and follow.

***********

“Damn, watching all this running is exhausting.”

Asami rolled her eyes but she was kinda in the same boat as Ash, she simply hummed in agreement. She was too engrained in the match, soccer wasn’t a sport she knew much about but with her new found interest in a certain blue eyed…. she can’t think if something negative. Korra is too distracting, the Reapers’ Goalie had the ball and just watching Korra run backwards to get back into position had Asami feeling all sorts of toasty in certain places.

Asami doesn’t pay attention to any of the other players on the field, her focus was Korra. She’s gone to other Soccer games before with friends mostly because they wanted her to go. Never really paying much attention to the game itself(except for dem fine ass soccer legs, hot damn), Facebook or other games on her phone kept most of her attention. Maybe she’d pop up her head at the sound of everyone’s screaming but that was about it. Right now she had someone to focus on and she was unable to tear her eyes away from the field for more than a second.

A Reaper heads down the field with the ball and Asami practically scoffs, she’s headed right towards Korra. In her short time of watching the Aircrewman play Asami knew she was good, damn good. That poor Reaper didn’t stand a chance. 

Correction, the poor Reaper couldn't stand at all. In her attempt to get the ball away, Korra proceeds to just drop this girl to the ground and the whistle blows. Korra stops and turns to help the other girl up, offering her a reassuring smile and gently slapping her on the back. She smiles and shrugs adorably at the Ref who flashes a yellow card at her.

“Ash, what’s a yellow card?” Asami didn’t even turn to face Ash as she spoke, she just leaned to her side a little.

“I don’t know, a foul warning or something,” She waves her hands dismissively, “I think you can only get so many before you get kicked out.”

Korra is literally less than 20 feet away from both Asami and Ash, jogging lightly up the sideline as they get back into place, she’s heading right towards them. Asami doesn’t see the devious smile forming on Ash’s face, or notice her friend getting to her feet, or her hands cupping around her mouth as she gets ready to yell. Asami’s too focused on those finely defined quads.

“Go Korra! Keep it up!” Ash immediately sits back down and turns to look busy speaking with the guy beside her. Asami face is mortified as Korra turns to the sound of her name, it almost seems like it’s happening in slow motion. A look of confusion on her face as she scans the crowd but eventually her eyes land right on Asami and widen at the realization of who exactly she’s looking at.

The look on Korra’s face was downright adorable, she just seemed so lost at the moment Asami couldn’t help but smile at her. The lopsided grin that followed made her almost not wanna kill Ashley… Almost.

But of course sweet moments can’t last for long, Korra wasn’t paying attention to where she was going. She didn’t hear her teammate call out her name as she passed the ball to what she thought was a ready Korra. Korra wasn’t ready, not ready at all as the ball collides with her legs and causes her to tumble… falling flat on her face.

“OH SHIT!” Ash yells out, “No worries! I give you an 8!”

“Ashley!” Asami swatted her friend’s arm without so much as a glance at her, her concerned eyes focused on a currently laid flat out Korra. Kuvira and a few other teammates ran to her side to helped her up, the referee also running over to see if she’s ok. After a stumble like that they probably thought something was wrong with the poor girl.

Korra waved off any concern as she rubbed her nose to try an ease the pain from her face. Asami couldn’t help but think of how adorable she looked doing such a simple action. The other girl seemed to really get to her because she normally only used the term ‘adorable’ for cute baby animals and she’s used it several times now for Korra. Further proven when Korra looks up to Asami and smiles at her before taking off to get back to the game, Asami smiles back and gives a light wave, thankful Korra’s too far away to see how hot n bothered she’s getting. Asami’s eyes following her as she passes by…. Hey she already said Korra's gotta really nice ass.

The Black Hawks are still up 1-0 but the way their playing they want to make it and even 2-0 while the Reapers just want to tie it up in general. There are several attempts for goals but that damn Reaper goalie was a machine. Any offensive towards the Black Hawk goal was quickly met by Korra and the other defenders. It seemed like the Reaper offense knew they couldn’t take it head on, they started slowing down on their approach, even Asami knew they were attacking smarter.

It worked. A Reaper coming down on Korra’s side was about to be met by her stonewall defense but instead of taking her on she passes it to the other side to another awaiting Reaper and away from Korra. The other defender on that side was good but her footwork wasn’t as good as her Reaper opponent and they get by her. Asami’s entire body tenses up and practically shakes when the Reaper takes the shot.

Blocked! Black Hawk goalie dives to the side and successfully blocks the ball but is unable to catch it and ends up knocking it away. She lands on her side and before she’s able to get up another fucking Reaper is on the ball and finds the hole she needs to kick right through the defending Black Hawks to the goal.

And as if outta fucking nowhere Korra comes from the side and leaps up, reaching out with her leg she kicks the ball away from the goal. Sending it flying offsides and out of play, way too fucking close… _Damn that was hot…_

Even Ash gets up and screams with Asami this time, the whole sideline roars as the ref blows the whistle and ends the game. Korra is completely dog piled by the team and Asami can barely see the other woman under the mass of black shirts. Black Hawks won the game 1-0 and Asami hasn’t been this excited about a sport in a long time. Of course it could just be who she’s watching play…

*******

“Holy fucking shit, Smiles!!”

“Nice air!”

“Way to put on those jets, hot damn!”

“That was some Karate Kid shit!”

Korra and the team were running back to coach and she was on cloud 9 right now. Playing the sport she loved and there was a certain hot chick on the sidelines watching her. Ok she really fucked up when she tripped but hopefully the way she played the other 99.99999% of the game made up for that.

Her mind was working in overdrive when she knew Asami was there, _how did she know about the game? When did she get here? Does she like soccer? Is she here by coincidence? Maybe she knew and she really does like her and she wanted to watch her kick ass? That tank top she was wearing almost had her fall on her own, no need to be tripped by a ball…_

The team circled around coach who gave them a good spiel about how they were allowed to continue existing and earned a slightly light practice next week. Which on a normal team would have earned groans and sighs of appreciation but guessing from how silent the team was that wasn’t a good idea.

“Smiles!”

“Yes coach?” She tried not to smile at the fact that the coach actually said her name.

“Good game, Beifong talked big game of you and you backed it up. Great save at the end there. Whenever you’re in town you’re always welcome to practice or play on my team.”

The rest of the team roared their approval and a few other girls slapped Korra on the back excitedly. Korra’s smile could’ve split her face if it was any wider.

“Thank you coach!”

Coach nodded, “As for the rest of you! McCallahan that assist to Fernandez was on point. Fernandez! Great shot but I think if you hadn’t rushed it you coulda had it in, plus that damn goalkeeper was just the devil. Higgins!…”

For the next 10 minutes or so the Coach pointed out the goods and the bads she noticed in the game, told everyone their weaknesses and their strengths. Korra was surprised how well the coach knew her after just one game. She was good, aggressive, but had a tendency to be too aggressive in her approach. A few kicks missing their marks due to her lack of patience and maybe that sliding tackle was a bit unnecessary. She’s not the first coach that told Korra this… she’s working on it… Honestly…

For the most part Korra wasn’t paying attention unless her name was said. She was hoping Coach would hurry up and finish so she could try to redeem her embarrassing moment on the field with Asami. She would occasionally glance out of the corner of her eye to where that gorgeous woman was sitting, noticing that she was now standing and talking to Miller and some other guy.

Feeling a tap on her shoulder she turns to see McCallahan smiling down at her, Korra must’ve completely spaced out since it seems most of the team was up and talking to each other or members of the other team.

“Whaddup, Cap?” Trying to play it off that she completely missed the last half of basically everything.

“We’re all done here,” McCallahan sat beside Korra in the grass and took off her Captain armband, “figured you’d wanna know practice is on Tuesdays and Thursdays at 2100 if you’re day shift. Night shift meets at 0900.”

Korra smiled at her, “Thanks I appreciate that I didn’t even think to ask,” she playfully fist bumped McCallahan’s shoulder, “but I guess that’s why you’re team captain huh?”

Said Captain smiled and ran her fingers through her thick Merida-from-Brave-like hair before brushing it away from her face. “That and hard work, Chief Lin is no joke nothing is easy with her.”

Snorting out a laugh, Korra nods in agreement, “Of course she’s a Chief… I can believe it.” She turns to look back where Asami was standing and barely saw how quickly the other woman turned her head away. She was watching?

“Well I should probably get going,” Korra went to stand and McCallahan stood with her, “It was great playing with you guys.”

“It was great having you,” She stuck out her hand and Korra shook it, “I know you’re new to Norfolk so if you need anything Beifong has my number, you can get it from her, I’d be happy to help you out.”

“Hey thanks! I’ll keep that in mind.” Korra waved and they both went their separate ways. Making a B-Line for Beifong who was grabbing her equipment bag. “Hey Asshole!”

Kuvira’s response was a swift soccer ball to the face, not cool! “Rude as fuck! Anyway why is Asami here??”

Kuvira barely looked up from her task, “Would you rather her not be here?”

“Well… No! But why?? How did she know??”

“Not sure, maybe you should go talk to her before she leaves. Or before I leave and you hafta hitch a ride home. Your choice.” She threw her gear bag over her shoulder and began walking to her car.

“This bitch….” Korra turned to see that Miller was still talking to a guy as Asami was folding up her chair. Only a few people from the crowd still remained, guess this was as good as any other time…

She started at a jog but decided to walk as she was partly too damn tired and partly didn’t want to seem too desperate to run over there. She saw Miller glance at her and she quickly guided the guy she was talking to away, Asami seemed none the wiser as she looked at something on the phone.

She was beautiful… No, stunning… No, Gorgeous…. Fuck it, Asami was everything and probably well beyond her vocabulary level. Even if she did seem to look like an incognito movie star(Always trying to hide behind sunglasses and a ball cap, we’re onto you) it was cute, but the rest of that woman was just jaw dropping hot. Those short shorts that stopped maybe an inch or two below her ass and that tank top had Korra reeling.

Asami didn’t even notice Korra until she was less than a few feet away, she looked up noticing the lack of Miller and that’s when she saw who was heading towards her. She lifted up her shades and smiled when Korra was closer. “Hey you.”

Korra internally fainted.

“Hey,” Korra smiles and any little bit of confidence she had from the game was completely shattered, “Enjoy the game?”

Asami nodded and picked up her folding chair, slinging it over her shoulder, “I did, you were great out there. That last save was amazing.”

Knowing how much Asami had paid attention to her playing had Korra on another planet. She chuckled damn near on the level of bashfully, “Thanks I uh… I didn’t know you were coming.”

“I found out last minute,” Korra couldn’t miss how Asami’s eyes began to roam her, “Really, you looked good.”

“You look amazing,” Korra just blurted it, she cringes as the words left her mouth and her entire body was probably a shade darker due to blushing.

The smile Asami gave her was mind shattering, “Jeeze I wonder what you’d say if I was all dressed up.”

“Probably mesmerizing or gorgeous,” _Slow you’re fucking roll there, Casanova!_

Asami tilted her head to the side and looked to the sky as she considered those responses. She nodded and looked back down to Korra, “You sure know how to flatter a girl, but…”

“But…?”

Taking a step closer to Korra, Asami was about a foot away but Korra’s short circuiting brain couldn’t tell if she felt a mile too far away or right on top of her. The Lieutenant reaches to Korra’s side and pulls the phone out that she had tucked in her waistband. She messed with it for a bit then fuck Korra’s minuscule life, Asami pulled Korra’s waistband out and placed the phone right where she got it from. She could see Asami glance down when she pulled her shorts, she felt fingers brush against her skin as the phone was put back into place. She wasn’t even drunk like she was before and Korra’s body was on the verge of nuclear explosion.

Asami leaned into Korra and Korra tried, she tried so hard not to be stiff as a board but damn this woman!

Her voice was low, her voice was husky, her voice was so full of need… “I want to know how you’d get me out of my clothes, more than what you’d say to me,” She backed up and Korra’s entire motherboard was fried.

“O-Out of them?” She barely choked the words out.

Asami nodded before she looked around, Korra barely looked anywhere, but from what she could see the only two cars around were Kuvira’s and Asami’s.

Which must’ve meant something since Asami leaned in again and softly captured Korra’s lips with her own. Korra was pretty sure she died but she revived enough to kiss Asami back. It lasted but a second. Which was no where near enough time for Korra who couldn’t help but lean in again for more but she was stopped by Asami’s soft hand on her arm.

Asami glanced down at Korra’s phone on her hip and smiled at her, “Next time.”

Korra could only nod at this ridiculously amazing woman who stood in front of her. She felt Asami squeeze her bicep, giving her a very suggestive look before turning and heading towards her own car. Unable to even move from the spot she was rooted so deeply in, Korra’s eyes stayed trained on her Wonder Woman. Asami opened up the driver side door and got in, but not before waving at a still unmoving Korra who barely managed to be able to wave back.

 _She kissed me… again! Holy shit…_ Korra was stuck in place as she finally took in all that happened. She probably would’ve stayed there for another 20 minutes if it wasn’t for Kuvira blaring the horn and scaring the ever living piss outta her.

“Dammit Beifong!”

“Get outta your love struck head and come on! I got shit to do!”

“Fucker…” she jogged over to Kuvira’s car and the other woman took off. Content to sit in silence, Korra leaned back against her seat and looked out the window. Thinking of the red lips that were just on hers moments ago… _Wait a minute…_

Quickly she pulled out her phone and opened up her last used app, Contacts. She scrolled down to “S” and immediately found what she was looking for…

A. S.

Damn…

***********

After pulling away Asami held up one warning finger to Ash, “Not a word.”

HA! As if that would ever work, Ash laughed and nudged at Asami playfully, “ Kinda hard to do that when I saw that nice smooch you just shared.”

Asami was so ready to throw some sort of insult in Ash’s direction but why? Why fight the woman? It was pointless… Besides, the smooch was nice….

“It took everything I had not to take her on that damn soccer field.”

“Wooo! Sex fiend Asami Sato! I love it! I fucking knew it!” Ash did a little victory dance in the passenger seat and Asami couldn’t help but laugh at her friend’s antics.

Asami wasn’t lying, Korra was amazing and the way she moved out on the field, fuuuck..... Her strength, her skill, the way she smiled and helped up the woman she knocked over. How when she noticed Asami was finally there she turned from the fierce athlete into this adorably, bashful, dork of a woman.

When Korra was up close Asami could see how her damp clothes stuck to her like a second skin. That tight black shirt barely hid the definition of her abs and that light sheen of sweat seemed to define her muscular arms even more. And don’t even get her started on those damn soccer legs. Asami knew the girl was fit but Goddamn she was _built_. She kissed Korra because she couldn’t help herself but she definitely needed more.

“But the real question here….” Ash interrupted her thoughts as she leaned onto the arm rest and stared expectantly at Asami. Which caused the other woman to glance back and forth between her friend and the road in confusion.

“What? What’s the question?”

This fucking drama queen… Pulls off her shades and gives Asami the most serious look she can muster without caving into her own laughter. “Did you fuck it up?”

It took her a second, she thought kissing Korra was a pretty damn good sign of her not fucking up. But eventually it did dawn on her. “I gave her my number.”

The responding scream from the passenger seat nearly scared Asami out of her skin. Ash flashed her contagious smile before leaning back against her seat and putting her shades back on.

“You’re welcome.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That sweet ass move Korra does at the end of the game? Yeah I never did that lol I stole it from one of my 10 year olds that I coach. That little shit is a beast!
> 
> I do know some one named Fightmaster and I told her I would marry her or any family member for the name alone lol
> 
> As always! Please comment and share your opinions! I know there isn't much Korrasami this chapter but no worries! it's coming!


	8. The Best Damn Dog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to Chaka, GooseyJ's dog who passed away this Wednesday 8-31-16 at the age of 12.
> 
> I've known this dog for a long ass time. She really was the best damn dog ever. Excuse me while I go cry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Military Terms
> 
> NOSC: Naval Operational Support Center. AKA where the reservist go risk paper cuts for their country.
> 
> Gained: When you are basically added into a units system. you don't exist until they gain you.
> 
> C-2 Greyhound: A plane that has been flying since WWII and falls apart midair or leaves you stranded in Bahrain for a week with only 3 days worth of spare clothing... thanks C-2.
> 
> E-2 Hawkeye: A plane with a giant dinner plate attached to the top of it... its a radar.
> 
> NKO: Navy Knowledge Online: Mind numbing online courses we hafta take.
> 
> VRC-40: A sub squadron of the SAU
> 
> Rates/Ranks!
> 
> Rates are also titles you say a combo of their rate(job) and rank along with the persons last name.
> 
> LS:... wtf is an LS? A logistics supplier or something lol they get shit? I think... Also paper bitches
> 
> YN: As stated in previous chapters they are paper bitches.
> 
> AWF: Aircrewman Mechanical(Bad ass... not as BA as Helo tho... fuck you guys lol)
> 
> Kuvira is AWS: That is Aircrewman Dry Helo(no jump in water). 
> 
> AWR is Wet Helo(yes jump in water), the Rescue swimmers.
> 
> When you add a number to the rate you are mentioning their rank.
> 
> LS1(E-6), YN2 and AWF2 (E-5) are rates and rank. Google Navy ranks to know who's higher than who cuz that's too much to type lol
> 
> Chiefs you just call Chief.

It’s Monday morning and Korra is semi flipping out. She figured out where she needed to be and how to get there but she forgot one minor detail… What time was she even supposed to report in??

She didn’t even set an alarm knowing full and well that her nerves alone would wake her up at an unreasonably evil hour. Plenty of time to get ready right?

And she was right, rolling on to her side she checked the time to find herself awake at the lovely hour of 0400. Total bullshit, she really hated her body sometimes… Sometimes.

So she laid there, wide-the fuck-awake, contemplating what time she actually had to go meet with her squadron. No one told her anything and obviously from her disastrous searching around this weekend with Kuvira, she didn’t think to ask. Too early is the worst fucking thing on Earth because you sit around looking stupid, and too late you might as well ask your funeral date… _Ha, that rhymed…_ But she is new so maybe that will grant her some leniency… Yeah that’s bullshit too.

Glancing at the clock again thinking some time went by… 0408… _For fucks sake…_

She laid there, letting her mind wander freely through whatever thoughts it wished to travel. Mainly curiosity about her squadron took up her thoughts due to nerves. And of course there was Asami, who clearly wanted another session of the Horizontal Monster Mash. Which of course being the gentleman/Lady that she is how could she deny such a request from such a lady? Of course she would oblige, she wasn’t fucking rude.

There were other things she thought of as well. She had a fridge and a microwave at her disposal, definitely need to stock that. Rumors of the Galley in Norfolk weren’t exactly pleasant… Where to explore in the city first… Trying out as much local food as possible was a must… Then there was worries about school… Which lead to thoughts of home… Which lead to Naga her dog… Who let’s face it, the dog is home.

Checking the clock… 0427… _Progress…_

She missed Naga, sure she wasn’t away from the dog for more than a few days but she started to miss her before she even left the pooch at her parents house. So yeah she's a bit attached. Korra found Naga when she was still in high school. The usual walk home turned her whole life around as she heard some whimpering in an alley near by. Dumb and curious Korra, who’s mother specifically said not to let her curiosity lead her down a dark alley, went to investigate.

_Trash can after trash can, pile after pile, Korra searched the alleyway until she narrowed the noise down to a pretty big dumpster. Being even shorter than she is now, she had to climb the damn thing in order to even open it up. Lo and behold…._

_One dirty, filthy, stinky, grungy puppy popped her adorable little head up and yipped when she saw Korra, who of course squealed in return._

_“C’mere baby, I got you,” Korra reached in and scooped up the puppy under her stinky little armpits and was gifted with several stinky puppy kisses._

The lull of her reverie helped Korra drift back to a somewhat sleeping state. Not really sure whether not she truly was asleep or just too deep in her thoughts, but she did dream. When she awoke again it was 0630.

After a moments thought, 0730 seemed like a good time as any to report in. That was her usual report time at her NOSC, might as well give it a shot right? Slowly she crawled out of the bed and began to get ready, dragging herself around the hotel room. Not that she’s the perkiest thing in the world at this time in the morning but she was extra sluggish. Something didn’t really feel right. No time for that now, gotta get ready for the first day after all.

By time she was ready and completely checking herself over to make sure she wasn’t forgetting anything it was 0715. The genius forgot to buy anything for breakfast so it looks like she was going to go hungry for a bit. Her squadron was all of a whopping 5 minutes away from the hotel by car and there was a gas station along the way for a quick food stop. She didn’t realize how big this base was, luckily she got that rental car.

At 0728 Korra was standing outside the door of her new squadron, The SAU as it’s been referred to so many times. Which was helpful because it’s actual name was about 15 letters long and certainly not an actual word. More like letter vomit.

The building wasn’t even all that big and of course she was already lost. It was practically empty which of course means she was too fucking early. Walking down 3 different hallways she was greeted with a few unfriendly glares when she popped her head into the wrong rooms. This day was of course off to a fabulous start it would seem.

0735 she was already late by her own standards but had a pretty good feeling she was still early by the looks of things. Finally she recognized something on a door, an image of C-2 Greyhounds and E-2 Hawkeyes flying together. Those were the planes her squadron flew! Gotta be the place right?? She popped her head in seeing a few men talking and gently knocked on the door to grab their attention.

“Can I help you?” A man in civilian clothing sitting on top of a desk addressed as the rest of them sat silently.

“Hello sir, I was just gained to this unit and I’m trying to find where I should check in.” a normally loud and confident Korra was being pretty shy today. Not sure why… lets say it’s because she’s still pretty lost.

“Gained?” He looked to the other two men who both shrugged in confusion, “Not sure what you mean kid.”

“I’m a reservist and I’m looking-“

“The SAU!” A seated man practically jumped in his seat, “The SAU is a reserve squadron you’re looking for them right?”

“Yes sir.”

“Down the hall, you literally just passed them to get to us.”

Korra rolled her eyes at herself then smiled to the man, “Thank you sir.”

Turning around and looking all of 5 feet down the hall was an unlabeled door with a coded lock on the handle. _Must be it…_ She knocked and waited, hearing a muffled Hold on! and a bit of shuffling about. After a minute the door opened and a ridiculously tired looking middled aged woman with strawberry hair and enough bags to hold some groceries was standing before her. A quick look over her uniform and Korra realized that this was LS1 Aubrey, she spoke to her on the phone maybe once a few months ago.

“What can I do for you?” She asked. Poor woman already looked exhausted.

“LS1, I’m AWF2 Smiles I start my AT today.”

Obviously for the first class petty officer it was way too early to be dealing with newbie bullshit today as Korra could see the gears turning in her worn out mind. “Right right, come on in and have a seat at that empty desk I’ll get your paper work.”

Korra did as told and sat at her desk, twiddling her thumbs, she never stopped at the gas station for food so her angry stomach was already beginning to roar. It was gonna be a long day.

After a few minutes LS1 handed her some paperwork to fill out and went back to her own work. As Korra was filling things out she heard the 5 minute bugle warning for colors, 0755. Just then the door flew open and a young black man in his probably late 20’s comes in with some bags of food.

“Ha! beat it!” he said with a huge smile. Putting his bags down he looked up to see Korra and walked over extending his hand. “Hey, YN2 Goens.”

Korra took his hand and smiled recognizing the name, she spoke with him on several occasions, “AWF2 Smiles, nice to meet you.”

“OH so you’re Smiles? Awesome! I got all your stuff right here,” He started to go back to his desk when he glanced at the paperwork she had, “Don’t worry about that stuff I already got you for that.”

“Oh ok cool,” Korra threw away the papers she was kinda already half hazardly filling out in the first place. She could hear the semi agitated gruff behind her from LS1.

A few minutes later another woman came in, also late 20’s, Vietnamese, and her hair bun(that Korra could never fucking get right) didn’t have a hair out of place. This woman was in a desk in front of Korra, she dropped a bag of what was probably breakfast and her lunch for the day. Korra’s stomach growled in jealousy.

Just like with YN2 Goens, she turned and greeted Korra with a smile, “Hi there I’m YN2 Pham.”

“Pham, this is Smiles our new crewman!” Goens yelled from his desk that was literally 3 feet across the room from Pham’s.

She rolled her eyes and Korra just shrugged, “Yeah I’m AWF2 Smiles,” She smiled and held out her hand which Pham happily took and shook.

After greetings everyone went about their own business really, Korra sat and looked bored or stupid while they occasionally grilled her with questions then left her to sit bored again. They stayed busy, working out the kinks of where she was going and her training. Eventually LS1 told Korra to work on her NKO’s for the day since she really had nothing better to do for the time being. Working on NKO’s helped her look busy as she mindlessly clicked through the online courses. Occasionally she would completely space out and her mind would begin to wander all over again. And for some reason she kept drifting back to thoughts of Naga.

_After a nice dumpster diving session Korra took the puppy home, luckily her parents would still be at work, and proceeded to wash the little bundle of dirt and garbage. It took 3 baths and half a bottle of Dawn dish soap for Korra to realize that the puppy was even white, the poor thing was just that damn dirty. The bath also revealed how skinny she was, Korra could easily feel way too many bones._

_“No way you got in that dumpster on your own,” She began to buff the puppy dry but of course the little floof saw it as a time to play and attacked the towel. Korra laughed and soon a game of tug-o-war began._

_The puppy growled and tossed her head side to side, Korra could barely feel the strength of her pulling but she could tell the pup took this game very seriously. Up until she flopped on her back and kicked the air, still holding the towel tight between her teeth. After a good wrestle Korra was covered in little scratches and had a very tired pup in her lap. She realized that the baby was probably super hungry and carried her into the kitchen to giver her something to eat._

_They stood together in the kitchen, the famished pup always under Korra’s heels as she got a bowl from the cabinet and some ground beef from the fridge._

_“Here ya go, baby,” she placed the bowl on the ground and the puppy dove in, obviously starving. Korra sat on the floor, happily watching her eat. She didn’t even notice the sound of the door opening behind her._

_“Korra Smiles!” She and the pup both froze at the sound of her dad’s booming voice, “What is that?”_

_“Smiles.”_

“Smiles!”

Korra’s head popped up at the sound of her name snapping her out of her daydream. She looked up and noticed standing right in front of her was a Chief… _Well shit._

Immediately she stood up, “Yes Chief?”

“Glad to see you’re so… heavily dedicated to your NKO’s there Smiles but I need you to fill out a few more things for me.” He handed her some more paperwork.

“Yes Chief,” she took what he had and sat back down at her desk. Time was dragging for her first day at the SAU and in all honesty she didn’t really mind it. It would be worse for them to just throw her into the fire, not that she couldn’t handle it but she preferred not to step on toes or mess up certain processes.

It was only 1045 and she was still borderline bored to death working on NKO’s when she got a text from Kuvira.

 **Kuvira 1045:** Hey when’s your lunch?

 **Korra 1046:** Idk you off yet?

 **Kuvira 1050:** Hell no I just wanted to swing by the subway, figured I could grab you on my way.

Korra looked up to YN2 Goens who was the only one still in the room at the time, “Hey YN2, when is lunch?”

He just shrugged, “You can head out at 11 you get an hour.”

“Ok.”

 **Korra 1055:** 11 is my lunch so I guess you can come get me now.

 **Kuvira 1056:** Cool shit, omw

“Be back in a bit,” Korra got up and headed out the office door, Kuvira’s squadron was not even a block away, she could be there any second.

“See ya,” YN2 waved her off as he pulled out his own packed lunch.

Just as she thought, Korra was halfway out the door when she saw Kuvira pulling in to the lot. Hopping into the car they headed down the street to Subway. Kuvira had the music turned down in anticipation for Korra’s usual motor mouth ways but she was greeted with silence.

“So how’s your first day going?” Kuvira tried to stir Korra’s usually boisterous ways.

“Ok I guess.”

This earned a raised eyebrow of concern from Kuvira, “You do anything yet?”

“No, just NKOs and some paperwork.”

Kuvira figured that more than 3 words was progress, plus they already pulled up to the subway so she let Korra be for now.

“I don’t really have time to just sit and talk, I gotta head back but you know,” Kuvira shrugged, not the best with empathy, “if you need anything let me know.”

Korra’s eyes widened in realization as they got in line then she smiled and shook her head, “I’m sorry dude I just woke up really off today.”

“Did a certain someone not text or call you back or something?”

That hadn’t even crossed Korra’s mind surprisingly, sure she thought of Asami but the thought of texting her was so frightening she pushed it from her mind. “Shit, no I haven't even texted her yet.”

“Ok well first of all try not to be a dumbass on that front and text her, second… What’s up? You’re not annoying the fuck outta me.”

“You always know how to say such heartwarming things, Beifong.” Korra rolled her eyes but she did smile. However, before she could say anymore it was their turn in line.

After placing both their orders, Korra also got a chocolate chip cookie, they headed back since Kuvira didn’t have the time to stay for a bit. Back in the car for the 2 second trip back to their respective squadrons, Korra thought about what had been bothering her.

“It’s gonna sound stupid,” she started.

“Probably,” Kuvira shrugged, “But tell me anyway and I’ll be the judge of that.”

A low huff escaped her, “I know it’s only been a few days but… I miss Naga.”

“Naga? That polar bear you somehow crammed into your apartment?”

That caused a laugh, “Yup one in the same. She’s staying with my parents while I’m here.”

“Well,” they pulled into the SAU lot so Kuvira parked, “You damn near spend every waking moment with your dog besides when you’re at work or school so that’s understandable.”

“She’s getting older,” Korra fiddled with the cookie in her bag, “Stairs get harder, getting up gets harder, walks are getting shorter… she sleeps so hard sometimes it scares me. I just worry.”

“Well now you know how the rest of us feel about you when you sleep,” Success, another laugh. “But hey, I’m sure she’s fine, your parents take good care of her every time right?”

“Right.”

“Then you have nothing to worry about, except your parents drowning in her fur.”

“I prefer to say it’s extra fiber to my diet.”

“Ok you dog people? Fucking disgusting.”

Korra shrugged, unable to really deny such a fact. Gathering up her food she started to get out of the car when Kuvira stopped her.

“Smiles.”

“Yeah?”

“Call your parents, face time them even, see your monster dog tonight.”

Korra nodded and got out the car letting Kuvira get back to work. She had no access code so she knocked and had to wait for Goens to answer the door. Just as she was about to sit down her pocket buzzed again. So she set out her spread to be ready for obliteration then checked her new message.

 **Kuvira 1125:** Just saw your gf leave for her lunch. txt herrrrr.

Korra scratched her head as she munched on her chocolate chip cookie that was eyeing her ever since she bought it. Her thumb slowly scrolled through her contacts.

 **Korra 1130:** How’s my baby?

 **Mom 1132:** Hi sweetie! Your father and I are fine. We miss you too! The day is well. Love you too!

Korra rolled her eyes but ok yeah that was her fault she guessed.

 **Korra 1135:** Lol sorry mom. First day jitters, everything is doing pretty good here too.

 **Mom 1140:** Understandably, don’t worry you’ll do fine and my grand-dog is doing just fine too.

There was an attachment of ‘ol Naga sitting down with her head resting on the kitchen table, eyes wide open most likely begging for some food.

 **Mom 1142:** Have I ever told you this dog is too damn big?

 **Korra 1143:** Almost every day for nearly 10 years mom lol

 **Mom 1145:** Well it’s true

Korra laughed but she didn’t respond and decided to concentrate more on eating her sandwich. As she was drinking her sprite a small nagging Kuvira entered her mind and she huffed. Texting her mom had made her feel better after all…

Korra sat and stared at the blank open message. The whole first text thing was never really her specialty. Not that she wouldn’t she just never knew what to start with.

 **Korra 1155:** Hey, it’s Korra. *mental face palm*

She sat and waited… That text was stupid, so generic so normal so-

_Buzz Buzz_

**A.S 1200:** Hey you :)

How in the fucking hell can she _text_ her that and her heart still flutters a bit??

 **Korra 1201:** How’s your day going?

 **A.S 1205:** I can certainly say a bit better now, you?

 **Korra 1208:** Same here actually, first day pretty boring

 **A.S 1210:** Oh so you txt me now that you’re bored huh? Lol

YN2 Pham and LS1 entered the room, Korra was ready to put her phone away but both women sat down and pulled out their own lunches and phones as well.

 **Korra 1211:** No way, actually I was nervous

 **A.S 1215:** Why? Am I that terrifying?

 **Korra 1217:** Lol no… But I have more time to think before I txt and Idw say something stupid

 **A.S 1220:** As adorably thoughtful as that is don’t worry about it. makes the convo less fun. just blurt it!

_Adorable? Pft…_

**Korra 1222:** Ok but the last few times I blurted to you I wanted to throw myself into the sun

 **A.S 1225:** Well that’s funny… I thought it was cute. I very much enjoy your blurting.

 **Korra 1228:** Oh god that makes it worse!

 **A.S 1230:** Would it help if I blurted stuff out to you too?

 **Korra 1232:** ….. Go on

 **A.S 1235:** That ass is mesmerizing

Korra was drinking as she was reading the text which proved to be a near fatal decision. She damn near choked and went into an intense coughing fit, gaining the attentions of the other 3 petty officers in the room. Goens looked pretty nervous for her, Pham seemed amused, and LS1 just had a look of tired irritation. Eventually Korra was able to get the coughing to subside.

“You good?” Goens asked although his voice hinted a trace of amusement at her near death experience.

She coughed a couple more times, “Yeah, went down the wrong pipe.”

Apparently a satisfying answer, as everyone returned to whatever it was they were doing. LS1 doing so well before Goens even asked if she was ok.

Korra calmed herself and returned back to her phone, nearly dying again at the sight of Asami’s text. She’s been told she’s got a great ass before, nice, fantastic, fat ass was more common. But never mesmerizing. She had to laugh a little at that.

 **Korra 1240:** I almost died just now lol

 **A.S 1242:** I’ll consider that a success then

 **Korra 1245** : I bet you’re so proud huh?

 **A.S 1247:** A little, but I’m sure I could do better in person

Korra’s body may have inappropriately heated up just then.

 **Korra 1250:** I have no doubts.

 **A.S 1252:** You shouldn’t, I g2g I’ll txt you later ;)

Korra chose not to respond, but she kept reading that text about her ass over and over again since it made her laugh.

Eventually she returned back to working on her NKOs. Within the hour she was finished and basically had nothing else to do. Which didn’t go unnoticed by LS1.

“Hey Smiles, we got nothing else for you really so if you want you can head home for the day.”

 _Home…_ “Yeah sounds good,” she began packing up her things, “What’s the plan tomorrow?”

“Show up at 0800 we’ll finish up a few things here then Goens will take you over to VRC-40 so you can actually be an Aircrewman.”

A smile grew on Korra’s face when she learned she’d actually be able to do her job and not sit on her ass bored.

She left the SAU at 1410…. This is early as fuck… she had no idea what to do with herself during this time of the day. So she just drove back to the hotel and changed clothes. Choosing to wear her batman baseball T-shirt and jeans in case she decided to leave for something. For what yet she wasn’t entirely sure.

She laid in bed and flipped on the TV. A military base hotel has more channels than the super fancy ones she would stay at when her family went on vacation. Probably because they knew you weren't ever going to leave the room. So she laid there completely spaced out into some show about a veterinarian in Colorado that seemed pretty cool.

_Buzz Buzz_

**Mom 1530:** [Attachment]

Korra swiped her phone open to see a picture of Naga, her bed by the door where her mom moves it every time she’s away. Naga refuses to sleep anywhere else but the door when she’s gone. She slept there for an entire year when Korra was gone for training. So now when she leaves her mom just moves the bed so that Naga will at least sleep to the _side_ of the door and not directly in front of it.

 **Mom 1532:** I think your dad and I need a dog, it’s so empty without you two in the house

 **Mom 1533:** A smaller dog… With less fur.

Mom never missed an opportunity to mention Naga’s size or ability to shed you a completely new carpet.

 **Korra 1540:** Lol go for it, Naga may like a smaller buddy

Her mom never responded which was fine and Korra returned her attention to the biker Colorado Vet. Someone was bringing in her pet pig and another person brought in a puppy she found on a bike trail that no one was claiming. Another abandoned puppy, just like Naga.

_“Explain this right now young lady,” Tonraq’s voice was stern, but like any other time she couldn't really tell whether his was mad or just waiting to burst into laughter at her fear of his being mad. The suspense drove her insane._

_She picked up the puppy by her now clean but still somewhat stinky armpits and held her up so Tonraq could see her better. “Please don't be mad dad I found her, she was in the alley behind Hook n Fish. Someone put her in a dumpster dad, a dumpster!”_

_She could see a little bit of that sternness falter at this new knowledge so she knew she had him for a little bit._

_“Ok and how did you end up in a dumpster in the alley behind Hook n Fish to find her?” a legit question of course._

_“I could hear her crying from the street so I went to look for her.” she said sheepishly as she held the pup close to her body, receiving plenty of stinky kisses on her cheek._

_Tonraq let out a deep sigh, his daughter was always about the animals. Over the course of her 14 years of life she’s brought home several stray cats, dogs and even a few baby squirrels or injured birds. She wanted to be a veterinarian so badly she had to help every creature she came across. Even if that meant putting herself at risk… such as stealing a dog from a known dog fighter’s yard and finding it a home out of state._

_He reached out and Korra had to contain her squeal of excitement as she handed her dad the wiggly puppy. She squirmed in his arms a bit and at first he thought she was trying to get away but she just wanted to turn to give him some stinky kisses too. He held her paw in his hand to look at it._

_“She’s gonna be big,” he placed her on the floor and she ran back to the bowl to lick it cleaner than it already was._

_Korra nodded, barely unable to contain her smile so she bent down to pet the puppy like that would actually hide it, “Dad….”_

_“Oh God here we go…” she could see where he was biting the inside of his lip to hide his smile._

_“What?? I didn’t even say anything!”_

_“I heard you think it! I’m not discussing this with you until your mother is home, don’t even try it. I’m not even considering it,” Which basically meant his mind was made up but he wasn’t getting into trouble for encouraging her._

_She played along, giving a frustrated huff, “Ok.”_

_It would be another hour before her mom would come home. Korra was up in her room trying to finish her homework as quickly as possible as if that would make convincing her mom even easier. She also cleaned and put away dishes, took out the trash, swept and mopped the floor, cleaned the bathroom(especially the bathtub after washing the puppy a fourth time), and dusted. All chores for the entire week were done in a day. They may have been slightly rushed but the effort was there and she would certainly go over it again. She even made sure to use the extra strong nice smelling stuff so that her mom would know she cleaned when she walked through the door._

_Tonraq laughed and shook his head every moment he saw her whiz by him on the couch to find something else to straighten or clean. And now she was furiously working on her math homework. Of course it would be math, she hated math, math is the work of Satan. It was also something she had to take her time on, certainly do not rush the math homework. Laying in bed with the puppy curled up beside her sleeping, she was working through particularly tough problem when she heard the front door open._

_“Senna, honey!” She heard her dad boom, “Welcome home!”_

_“Great where is it?”_

_“Sweetie, where’s what?”_

_“What did you two break now? This house is spotless and you’re yelling like you do when you warn Korra I’m home.”_

_“I’m not yelling I’m always this loud.”_

_“It’s a different kinda loud, now what did you guys do?”_

_Korra stood at the top of the stairs with the puppy hidden behind her back, slowly she crept down each step as she tried to keep the squirmy ball of fluff from slipping out of her grip. “Mom?”_

_Senna turned her attention to Korra, her eyes immediately focused on the hands behind her back. “What do you have there?”_

_“Ummm…” Korra was just a few steps away from the bottom now where Senna stood. She took a couple more steps so that she was standing directly in front of her mother._

_Mom never broke eye contact, “Out with it.”_

_Korra huffed and shifted her body to bring the puppy around to face her mother. She held her right in front of Senna’s face which prompted the pup to reach out and gently lick her nose. Senna scrunched her face and wiped her nose before releasing an exasperated sigh._

_“Where did you find this one?”_

_Korra tentatively went over her story again with her mother, dad standing right behind Senna to make sure she didn’t leave out any details. Although he did shrink away at the side glare he got when Korra went over the details of the alleyway._

_“I had to give her four baths mom, she was so dirty.”_

_At this point in the story Senna was kneeling in front of the puppy and wrestling with her a bit. The pup tried so hard to be a ferocious terror, so hard… But she was just too cute, even for Senna._

_In Korra’s defense she never asked to keep any of the animals she brought home. She always found a home for them, but there was something different about this puppy. It had to mean something that she found her in the alley._

_“So…. Mom… Dad…” The synchronized huffs made her a bit nervous but she pressed on, “Can I keep her?”_

_She knew she had her dad in the bag hours ago, it was just a matter of convincing mom, “I promise I’ll take her on long walks every day, and make sure she’s well taken care of, and brush her fur, and clean up after her when she makes messes, and train her so she’s a good girl an-”_

_“Enough Korra” Her mom cut her off and her tone was far from friendly. So she waited. The pup flopped on her back and kicked her feet as Senna found a good spot to scratch. “Get yourself together and put her in the car.”_

_The look on Korra’s face was sheer terror, even Tonraq looked confused, “Mom we can’t take her to the shelter I’ll find a home for her I swear!”_

_“Sweetie calm down,” picking the puppy up Senna held her close to her chest and scratched her ear, “Hard to pick a nice collar for her if we don’t have her to try them on, plus we should probably take her to the vet, since you found her in a dumpster.”_

_The scream that Korra emitted scared even the puppy, she jumped up and down and threw herself against her parents, hugging them tightly. “thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!!!”_

_Flying back up the stairs to grab her shoes Korra was back down in minutes, scooping up her new baby and flying out the door to the car before Senna or Tonraq had a chance to say anything else._

_Tonraq’s booming laughter could be heard down the street when he saw Korra and the puppy already inside the car. Korra bouncing so much with excitement he could see it from the doorway._

_His wife nudged him with her elbow, “Thanks for the heads up.”_

_“There’s no way I’m not getting laid over a damn dog no matter how adorable. Ow!”_

_“Idiot,” But her smiled betrayed her so called irritation, “Come on lets go.”_

_On their way to the store Korra and the pup wrestled in the back seat of the car. Tonraq smiled at Senna and took her hand. “Hey kid, gotta name for her yet?”_

_Korra looked up at her dad through the rearview mirror, she could see his knowing smile in his eyes._

_“Naga.”_

_Senna’s nodded her head in agreement, “Naga… I like it.”_

_“Me too,” Tonraq agreed, “Good choice kid."_

_Korra’s smile nearly took over her entire face, this was the best day of her life._

_After that day Korra and Naga were rarely ever separated. Wherever Korra went Naga was at her side. Naga went to every soccer, volleyball, and one year even rugby game that Korra had. Naga was well known in her neighborhood and many shop owners would give the dog a snack or at least a good rubbing. The pup grew into a very large dog and no one knew what kind of dog she was, just big. Weighing at a hefty 115 pounds, Naga was certainly above average and nowhere near overweight. When people saw her, they would often ask why she wasn’t riding the beast into battle, or how she managed to tame a small polar bear._

Now she’s older and they don’t wrestle as much as they used to, she still loves to play ball when she has the energy, but for the most part she enjoys sleep. Her legs can't lift all that weight up as well as they could anymore so Naga could no longer get on the bed with Korra. Which had the small perk of not waking up in a bath of white fur every day. But she still missed snuggling up to the dog at night. Who now had her own twin size mattress at the foot of her bed.

Naga, the best damn dog she’s ever known.

_Buzz Buzz Buzz Buzz_

That damn phone again… But it wasn’t ringing, the alarm was going off.

_*Get food before you starve*_

“Shit!” Korra looked to the clock 1630 she had actually passed out for a bit. Good thing she was already dressed.

Grabbing her wallet and keys Korra headed out to the NEX and commissary. She actually was starting to get a bit hungry. Time to stock that fridge and get a few necessary items.

Of course being at a naval base and all, she’s not the only one that needed to make a quick stop at the NEX. Most of day shift was off by now and making their way over just as she was.

******************************************

 

The Best Damn Dog

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As stated this story was dedicated Ms Chaka who was diagnosed with Breast Cancer on 7-30-16...
> 
> The next chapter is already written up and was sent to be beta'd but GooseyJ is my beta and obviously she's gonna need some time so I wrote this up on the fly to give her space.
> 
> This isn't Chaka's story, I made up one but Naga is based off her behavior wise and she was a rescue case and it was interesting, as is her future veterinarian owner lol
> 
> So pretty much from this moment on any mention of Naga's character will be based off a mixture of the cartoon Naga and Chaka
> 
> *Story and photo posted with permission*
> 
> As always, comments are appreciated


	9. Call a Doctor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra starts feeling the music!
> 
> Asami's thirsty as always

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Military Terms!
> 
> MWR: Morale, Welfare, and Recreation. Basically what it sounds like, they get shows, parties, events and stuff together to basically keep us from drinking away our boredom and killing ourselves.
> 
> Non-military terms:
> 
> Vajayjay- for those who don't know, that is vagina lol

“I am Iron Maaan!”

Not exactly the proudest moment in Korra’s life but if she was one to actually care it certainly wouldn’t be the worst. Walking the aisles of the NEX Liquor store(which was separate from the rest of the NEX to deter the underage babies) while humming and playing air guitar to Black Sabbath’s _Iron Man_ , she was thoroughly enjoying herself.

“Bum bum buhdum bum buhnanananana buh buhdum bum!”

She bobbed her head as she scanned the selection of beer. She loved trying craft from different states and since there’s a chance she’ll be visiting Virginia more often it’s best she figure out what she liked now right?

She eyed a beer called Raging Bitch… Ok she was one for interesting titles but this one took the cake… The case art however was downright terrifying. With some devil born, malnourished, rabid, female dog with big nipples and a giant vajayjay, baring it’s teeth at you… Plus it’s an IPA? Yeah, pass.

Another beer, Purple Haze, that was purple (go figure) and looked to have Dr Facilier from Princess and the Frog on the label. How she pulled that name out her ass she won’t ever know. Also why would they use the bad guy in the cover and not... Oh well, she wasn't there during the process. Plus it was some kinda fruity beer, not a fan.

“Vengeance from the grave, killed the people he once saaaaved,” she caught a guy giving her an odd look out of the corner of her eye, she shrugs. Maybe she’s in a metal disney musical and he’ll jump in with her. Hilariously, it’s not the first time it’s happened to her.

He makes his selection and heads to check out. _Well so much for that idea…_

“Devil’s Backbone?” She sees a beer with a horse on it, horses are cool, she likes horses. _Works for me!_ After spending 15 minutes in the cold ass beer cave she was ready to get the hell out of dodge. It was obvious that Korra didn’t really have a fine tuned system for picking her choices of beer. As long as it wasn’t the piss water of her early college days that she drank for the mere purpose of getting hammered she was pretty good.

She shuddered, freshman year had so much shame attached to it…

After paying she put the beer in her car and drove to the main part of the NEX. Now that the important Monday night beer run was finished she could get herself some food for the rest of the week. And maybe just explore the NEX some more because it was huge and she was bored.

 _Cuz I knew you were trouble when you walked in…_ Dammit! Korra loved this song and if anyone ever asked her she would deny deny deny until her dying day… But until then…

“So shame on me now I flew me to places I’d never been!” She sang along to Taylor in the parking lot as she drove around looking for a space close to the doors, since she was a lazy sack of shit and all.

“Now I'm lyin on the cold hard grou- Booyah!” A truck began backing out of a space just as she was pulling up and it was in the perfect spot. She backed into the space and sat in the car, jamming until the song was over. While she danced she made a mental list of the things she needed. Which midway through she decided was pointless because she would forget the second she walked through the door.

“Trouble, trouble trouble!” Song over get the fuck out the car, weirdo.

She obeyed her _extremely_ rude inner voice and made her way into the store. She had a slight skip to her step, not exactly sure how she went from such a poor mood to so chipper in a matter of hours but hey she’ll take it. Maybe it was the prospect of getting to try this new beer, or maybe it was the pictures her mom sent, or maybe it was her earlier texting with Asami. Who knows? Better yet… who cares? Not Korra right now that’s for sure.

First thing’s first… food.

Making her way around the commissary, Korra picked up anything remotely microwavable which means, hot pockets, bagel bites, pizza rolls, those ridiculously delicious pancake and sausage corndog things. Basically all the food her body is telling her no but her mind… her mind is telling her yes. Seriously this is not a musical.

Pre-planned heart attack in hand, Korra made her way around the rest of the store. She explored while randomly remembering anything she may need… Or just wanted in general.

_Ooo! Shampoo! I need this_

_Can’t believe I forgot toothpaste._

_Shit I forgot my comb too!_

_Is that a Darth Vader mask?? Holy shit!_

Korra was probably the only person in the entire store that looked like she was enjoying herself. She was not walking, she danced down aisles, danced while eyeballing a particular product, some songs even got her singing quietly to herself when it got to the good parts. If people were paying her any mind she didn't noticed. She never really did when she was like this.

She had to quietly laugh at herself when she passed an aisle, saw something she thought she liked and without a single thought, _moonwalked_ back to take a second look. Maybe she just needs help after all.

Noticing a small sports section she got excited and made her way over. Korra’s an athlete after all, she can’t help but look at sports equipment when she sees it. She honestly had no idea why, she was never gonna buy any of it. But she liked to feel like she was considering the option.

Her head started bobbing again when Jill Scott’s _A Long Walk_ began to play. She picked up a ball that you hook up to a pull up bar to strengthen your grip, that’s pretty cool.

$50… _Not that damn cool…_

She began quietly singing the song to herself and honestly lost focus on what she was looking at. Her body continued to act like a normal shopper, however the music was beginning to take over her entire shopping experience.

_You're here, I’m pleased_

_I really dig your company_

_Your smile, your style, your peace mentality_

_Lord have mercy on me_

_I was blind now I can see…_

Although a quiet song in the beginning Korra was starting to get a little loud, she didn’t notice a few people had stopped to look at her. Some shook their heads and walked away, but a few people stayed. If someone had asked her outright if Korra could sing she would say yeah she’s not bad. But in reality she has a serious set of pipes and sometimes she forgets where she is when she lets loose.

And damn did she let loose.

********

Asami was at the end of her ropes with her so called best friend. First she almost abandoned her to that dickwad Shepherd as punishment for not divulging her conversation with Korra, then she stole her chocolate chip cookie(which was a death warrant in itself), and now she was dragging her around the NEX, which she was just fucking at two days ago, because she forgot something. 

So much murder, so many thoughts…

“Five minutes Sato calm the fuck down,” Ash stated as she runs up and down the aisles forgetting exactly where the items she needed belonged to.

“If it was only five minutes why did you have to drag me in here?”

“Because if I left you in the car you would have left me here.”

Any response died on Asami’s lips… She wasn’t exactly wrong…

“Well hurry up will ya? I’m exhausted,” As if to add on for emphasis she yawned and stretched her arms. Asami was actually considering going to bed in her flight suit, they were giant pajamas after all. But it was barely even 1800 and they were disgusting… but that just proved how tired she was.

“Don’t worry I’ll give you plenty of privacy to text your little girlfriend,” Ash smirked seeing the look of irritation on Asami’s face. “Or you could just text her now, I’m not entirely sure what’s stopping you…. unless you’re sexting you naughty girl you!”

“Ashley!” Asami threw up her hands and decided to leave Ash to her own scatterbrained endeavors. “I’m gonna walk around, find me when you’re done.”

“Roger that.”

Not entirely sure what she was doing Asami began to wander, figuring Ash would certainly need a few minutes and could probably think faster without her glaring holes into her back. Magazines… boring. GNC… well she’s not looking for muscles, although Korra has nice muscles… Snacks… She’s still trying to lose that injury weight she gained…

“Here ya go hun!” Some lady ran up to her and gave her a raffle ticket to win free piece of jewelry.

“Thank you ma’am,”Asami politely took the ticket then once the woman was out of sight she tossed it to the side. She was having a hard enough time wandering around without some stupid raffle that happens every other day.

Thinking Ash had enough time wandering around on her own, Asami made her way back to where she thought her annoying best friend was. Plus the smell of Auntie Anne’s pretzels were getting to be too powerful, she had to get away. But something caught her eye.

There was a small crowd towards the back where the sports section was. She was curious, not much happens back there usually and that wasn’t where the lady was having her lame raffle. And now that she thought about it she wanted to take a look at those fitbits everyone was raging about.

She made her way back and the closer she got, the more she could hear someone was singing. _Who the hell would put on a show in the back of the NEX? MWR really lowered the bar._

It really wasn’t much of a crowd, maybe 10 or 15 people, but that’s enough to bring about curious Asami. Plus whoever was singing was actually really good.

Getting to the edge of an aisle to finally get a view, Asami silently cursed herself. Of course, who the fuck else would it be? She was starting to believe that it was some sort of higher power or Divine intervention. Asami has been here for years and has rarely bumped into the people she’s worked with on a daily basis as much as she has bumped into Korra.

Korra, who was singing her fine ass off in the middle of a NEX aisle blissfully unaware of the attention she was gathering. Her eyes were closed and her shoulders rolled as she fell deeper and deeper into the song. Hands moving side to side with each change in the lyrics, Korra was in full on Jam mode. In her own little world was this woman, Asami crossed her arms and leaned against the rack a bit, smiling as she took in the sight in front of her.

_Let’s take a long walk around the park after dark_

_Find a spot for us to spark_

_Conversation, verbal elation, stimulation_

_Share our situations, temptations, educations, relaxations._

As she listened Asami couldn't help but feel like Korra was singing to her. Sure rationality spoke to her and it’s very possible this song just popped up on Korra’s iPod and she just really liked it. But seriously of all the songs?

_Or maybe we can see a movie_

_Or maybe we can see a play on Saturday_

_Or maybe we can roll a tree and feel the breeze and listen to a symphony_

_Or maybe chill and be, or maybe_

_Maybe we can take a cruise and listen to The Roots or maybe eat some passion fruit_

_Or maybe cry to the blues_

_Or maybe we could... just be silent_

_Come on!_

Of all the fucking songs… Asami didn’t even know what song it was, but the way Korra sang it she was enraptured. The way Korra’s body moved as she was lost in the sound had Asami’s body, yet again, heating up with desire for the other woman. She had to wonder if this actually was a coincidence or if Ash had plotted out something evil again. Either way she was certainly not thanking that asshole for shit. Out loud anyway.

Korra’s hips swayed as she sung and Asami’s eyes locked on to her ass like a missile. She was not lying when she told her earlier that ass was mesmerizing. So maybe she wasn't singing directly to Asami but the song couldn't help but make her feel as if maybe they could do some of those things.

_Elevations, maybe baby, maybe we can save the nation_

_Come on…… Come on…_

Korra slowed down and it was easy to see the song had finished. The small crowd around Korra burst into applause sending the poor woman six feet into the air, clutching her heart when she came back down. She acted like an old woman and it caused Asami to smile and shake her head. She’s beginning to think that Korra was just too much for her to handle… In a good way.

Said girl quickly recovered from her heart attack and smiled at everyone before taking a dramatic bow. Asami rolled her eyes endearingly, the smile still plastered on to her face as she watched Korra enjoy the interactions.

Soon enough the crowd dissipated and Asami remained, mostly Korra’s back was to her so she didn't see her just yet. She waited a bit and watched how Korra let out a huge breath and picked up the iPod she dropped when the crowd scared her. She stood for a moment as if deep in thought before a huge smile on her face. Grabbing her headphones she spun on her heels to walk away but stopped dead in her tracks. Her hands, stopping mid motion to put the small buds in her ears, let them fall limp around her neck. She finally spotted Asami.

******

_Fuck me…._

It was already terrifying enough to open her eyes to a small crowd that was listening to her sing but of course Asami had to be there as well. Of fucking course…

Asami, standing there in her flight suit, which she still couldn’t understand how she made it look sexy… looking right at her, her smile was so sweet yet she was eying her like Naga eyes a steak… _Not necessarily a bad thing…_

 _Ok calm the fuck down act natural…_ She released a breath she was holding and took a step towards Asami when she saw the other woman shake her head. This was confusing, Korra tilted her head to the side and Asami will deny to this day that it was the most adorable thing she’s ever seen a woman do. Korra watched as Asami’s body stayed facing her but her eyes cautiously wandered around the store and that’s when it hit her.

 _Not here…_ Korra stopped her motions and looked to Asami, who lifted herself up from her leaning spot on the shelving and smiled at Korra a smile that just dripped seduction. Which, let's face it, anything Asami does is seductive she can’t help it.

With that, she left. Asami left Korra standing in the middle of an aisle dazed and confused. But her gait was slow as she rounded the corner and her eyes remained on Korra the entire time, _that means follow right? Right?? I’m so confused._ Korra jogged for half a step then willed herself to calm the fuck down again. The last aisle in the sports section was in the very back of the store, completely abandoned and away from possible prying eyes.

Asami stood in the back, seemingly interested in some random exercise equipment, She looked at Korra out of the corner of her eye and smiled, but she remained in her place. Korra walked up beside her and followed the officer’s lead, grabbing something minuscule beside her.

“Hey you.”

Instant. Fucking. Combustion…

“Hey,” Korra didn’t know what else to say, she was so very nervous for some reason. And her tension was so obvious, Asami was sure someone on the space station could see it.

“So you can sing too huh?” Asami put the yoga dvd she was pretending to read down and picked up something else. A good safe topic, lighten the mood a bit.

Korra shyly smiled, slightly embarrassed, “Yeah I kinda got carried away there.” she ran her fingers through her hair, a nervous tick of hers.

She didn’t see the way Asami looked at her as she did so, or hear the way her breath hitched, she was too focused on the floor. She only lifted her head when she heard Asami’s soft laughter at her side.

“You should get carried away more often,” Korra failed to realize how close Asami was standing beside her just now, what was previously a foot of space turned into just a few inches. “You never know what it might get you.”

Korra visibly gulped at the suggestive tone in Asami’s voice and when she felt light fingers graze her arm she could feel her skin prickle. She looked to her side to see Asami’s gaze on her arm.

“I like that shirt,” She gently squeezed Korra’s bicep before her hand dropped back down to grab another item she wasn’t at all paying attention to.

Korra would be lying if she said she had not specifically picked out this baseball T because it showed off her arms. However, she would also not be lying when she said she hadn’t expected to bump into Asami at the NEX. She couldn’t help herself as she flexed.

“Yeah?” She turned a bit to face Asami a little better, grabbing the base of her shirt to stretch it a bit showing off the Batman symbol. When she did so she also pulled the shirt back a bit, flat against her body so that her abs pressed through the thin material. “You a batman fan too?”

Asami was good, too damn good. An eyebrow slowly raised up to show she was certainly interested but she was not one to be bested by anyone. Her phone buzzed and she ignored it, knowing exactly who it was. She looked around before reaching out and placing her hand on Korra’s hip, thumb sliding under her shirt and grazing the firm but surprisingly soft skin underneath. She could feel the sharp intake of breath Korra took.

“Currently no…” Her thumbnail scraped the skin it was caressing, “But I’m sure you could find ways to convince me.”

Korra lost all sense of functionality, her heart was racing and it was absolutely obvious that she was at no means good at these mental games. She sputtered for half a second.

“Anytime you’re ready,” She surprised herself how her voice didn’t shake the words on their way out, “I’ll teach you everything I know.”

Asami’s hand left her hip and she still felt like she was on fire. The way Asami smiled at her added a relentless amount of fuel to the flame.

“Looking forward to it,” She pulled out her phone that had been buzzing non stop. Rolling her eyes at the device, she answered it, “what, asshole?”

Korra must have made a face because Asami smiled at her and gently squeezed her arm again, effectively returning Korra to a puddle of mush at her feet.

“Yeah don’t worry I’ll come to you,” Her face scrunched up in irritation, “Seriously keep your panties on I’ll be there in a bit.”

The phrase made Korra laugh, honestly she knew officers were regular people, it was just funny whenever one acted normal in front of her. They usually seem to act so high and mighty above the enlisted members, or they acted extremely professional. She rarely saw anything like this, except that one time a Doctor sorta jokingly called her a dumbass after she hurt her foot for the third time. The Doc was right… She was a dumbass for that one.

Although thinking on it, nothing she and Asami did were anywhere near the lines of professionalism. Yeah that flew out the window when they spoke at the bar.

“God you’re insufferable,” Asami hung up the phone and her attention returned to Korra, “I gotta go, I’ll see you later?”

Korra nodded dumbly, rewarded again with a smile from the Navy’s very own Cover Girl. Asami walked past her but what Korra wasn’t expecting was the light slap on her ass as the other woman went by.

“Mesmerizing.” She said before she continued on and disappeared around the corner.

Korra was frozen for all of a second before she broke out in a huge shit eating grin. Apparently Asami was taking her promise to blurt things out to her very seriously. And if this was how it happened Korra was happy to be on the receiving end of whatever first popped into Asami’s mind.

She walked to the edge of the aisle and looked in the direction Asami went to see the other woman was already a good distance away and talking to who she could only assume was Ash. Extremely animated and outrageously dramatic Ash, basically what she’s learned to be is a normal Ash. Asami just stood there and smiled at her friend as she fussed about something. Quickly Ash could tell that Asami was not listening to anything she said and began walking away, causing the object of Korra’s affections to dramatically roll her eyes. But before she joined her, Asami turned back and looked right at Korra, smiling that damn irresistible smile. _God Korra you are so fucked…_

Just like the creep she was turning out to be, Korra watched as both officers left the NEX, obviously watching the sway in a certain one’s hips a little more than she should have. Fuuuuuuuuck…..

She popped her headphones in and headed to check out. It was time to leave this place, she was way too hot and bothered to be out in public in this exact moment. She needed to be alone, she needed a beer, she needed Asami’s thick thighs wrapped around her again as she… Dammit!… Well that escalated quickly.

She waited in line with her items, this was the speedy check out however the teller was moving so slow Korra could hear the acceptance speech of the 75th president… The songs on her ipod came and went as she waited. However this time she was a bit more self conscious about her dancing ways. Though it was hard to control her need to move to a conservative sway from side to side.

Luckily and unfortunately for her, Halestorm’s _I Get Off_ was not really helping her currently frustrating situation, however, it was not a song you could really dance to. So her body, while satisfied with simple head bobbing, was not satisfied at all in the lower department.

_Buzz Buzz Buzz…_

She was next in line, so close to her goal of freedom from the oppressor of… lines? Down with the man anyway! Pulling out her phone to see she had a text from Asami, she could feel the light shiver down her spine.

 **Asami 1815** : Enjoy the view?

There is no fucking way…

 **Korra 1815** : I have no idea what you are talking about.

“Hi! Did you find everything ok?” it was finally her turn and the teller seemed so cheerful she couldn’t really be upset for a little wait. She’s being lazy her legs needed to work.

“Yes ma’am, thank you,” Korra finally checked out of the store, she resisted the amazingly call of the siren that is Auntie Anne’s. A spectacular feat really, she deserved a metal for that.

 **Asami 1818** : It’s pretty hot when you stare.

G-(she really had to stop swearing on the big guy) fucking dammit how the hell!?

Halestorm still blasted into her ears, _I get off on you getting off on me_ …

How fitting, stupid iPod.

 **Korra 1820** : I’m sorry I don’t understand.

She had no idea why she was trying to be funny with an extremely attractive woman who obviously wanted to bang her. She must seriously have issues, she should be sexy right now, smooth, seductive, fucking cool breeze fabian type shit. But no here she is playing dumb with the woman of her dreams.

She made it back to her hotel without anymore texts from Asami. There was a slight panic coming over her, maybe playing dumb was really a dumb idea. Maybe Asami thinks she’s stupid now and wasn’t worth the frustration. Maybe the risk of them getting caught was to great. Maybe she was just being dramatic again it really has only been 20 minutes… 20 minutes of agony!

Most of her items she tossed on to the hotel floor, she lazily managed to put her food and beer in the fridge. Although she left one beer out to drink, she needed it after such an embarrassing night. She flopped onto the bed with her beer to watch some tv, it was still on animal planet and she wasn’t in the mood to cry over all the animals on SPCA Houston. She flipped to the Discovery Channel which had Naked and Afraid on. Now that’s more like it… Nothing like watching naked people in the wilderness cry about bears.

20 more minutes have gone by when Korra’s phone went off. Should she have felt a little shame at the way she practically leapt for her phone? Maybe… But it wasn’t like there was anyone to verify such desperate moments so she was in the clear.

 **Asami 1904** : I guess I can help you.

 **Korra 1905** : How so? 

There was a scream on the tv that grabbed Korra’s attention from her phone momentarily. The guy on the show was freaking out over a baby alligator. She was laughing so hard she almost didn’t notice her phone go off… Almost.

 **Asami 1908** : [Attachment]

Someone needs to call Korra’s mother to identify her body because Ho…ly… fuck….

Asami was standing in front of a full length mirror in the surprisingly sexiest pair of pajamas she’s ever seen in her life. The open flannel top that barely covered up her chest, soft… rounded…. fuuuuuck… barely contained by the loose fabric, teasingly peaking out enough to make Korra’s entire body heat up. She could see down the tight line of Asami’s stomach to shorts that were just a little too baggy, which was perfect. Dipping ever so slightly to expose the hem of what looked like black lace panties. Asami’s phone free hand lifted up and ran though her thick black hair. Her chin lifted ever so slightly in a show of well deserved confidence. If it wasn’t for the cell phone Korra would have thought some photographer took the shot. But no… This woman was just beyond gorgeous…

Korra stared…. Gaping at her phone for several minutes in shock, ecstasy… extreme turned on-ness? Fuck… Asami was… Just fuuuuuuck….

 **Korra 1915** : ……………………..

 **Asami 1916** : You ok over there?

Korra actually had to think for a minute, is this what a teenage boy felt like? Her core was throbbing with need for the woman on the other side of the phone. She was semi glad Asami wasn’t in front of her like that right now because she was so sure she would have died or at least need to go see a doctor.

 **Korra 1921** : No, pretty frustrated actually

She was literally running several different little fantasies through her head at the moment. Flannel has become her new favorite thing. It’s not that she hated it, she has a pair of flannel pajama pants at home that she loved during the winter months but God Asami… she’ll never see it the same again.

 **Asami 1921** : Oh what’s wrong?

She can’t be fucking serious? Then it hit her… So far she hasn’t said at all that she wanted Asami. Sure she agreed but she never said it, and still played dumb when she asked. Confirmation! _Or you’re just overthinking again but whatever._

 **Korra 1922:** You are currently way too far away from me right now…

 **Asami 1922** : O really?

Korra could just imagine Asami laying in bed as she texted her. Her shirt open and laying to her sides, hair splayed all around her. God fucking damn…

 **Korra 1923** : Fuck yes

Ok calm the fuck down… again…

 **Asami 1923** : Lol… maybe I can help with that too

Korra was mid text, so curious as to how Asami could help her, when she heard knocking on her door.

No. Fucking. Way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Could you catch my music references?
> 
> Comments appreciated!!


	10. Make it up to me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friends are so inconvenient at times lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy FRACK! Hey guys sorry I took so long on this but you see what had happened was... You see.... My laptop got in a fight with a Cat and it lost?? lol I guess It was tired of being turned into a kitty butt heater and took a swan dive off the bed... RIP old laptop....Took me a while to save up to buy a new one... cuz I gotta fancy Surface book now... *cue background Ooo's and Ahhh's*
> 
> Military Terms!!
> 
> Egress: Where you walk around the hanger and they teach you not to be stupid alotta DON'T STICK YOUR HAND IN THERE!
> 
> C-40: a plane
> 
> C-2: Also a plane(That breaks down every 5 fucking minutes)
> 
> Qual: Get qualified
> 
> Cranium: a really ugly helmet with goggles and very painful earmuffs to keep you from going blind/deaf
> 
> QA: Quality Assurance, they're the guys that white glove everything to make sure all is safe and well.
> 
> Aircrew warfare wings: on the blouse of a sailors cammies goes special warfare... badge... if they are in a rate that qualifies. Aircrew ones are fancy... cuz they're gold... I feel fancy... Don't judge me.

It’s amazing…

How many feelings a person can have at once. The rush of emotions… The intensity…

It’s like standing in the middle of the highway and each passing car is an experience in its own right.

Just flying on by…

And maybe you wouldn’t mind if one of them hit you. Just so you knew what you felt, or where you even were.

Just maybe…

Excitement… Fear… Passion… Anxiety… It’s all such a blur.

But right now the only thing that is clear is confusion… Oh and that one thought that blares in the mind like a giant Las Vegas neon sign.

_Murder…._

_But damn prison food is fucking nasty…. According to the convicts on National Geographic._

Korra stood in the doorway with the most dumbfounded look on her face and her brain was going a million miles an hour. With the occasional spark of short circuiting.

The tv blared in the background along with the sounds of muffled voices, but her main focus was on her view of the parking lot ahead of her. She was actually afraid of turning around, she might do something stupid.

“Is she ok?”

“Yeah she’s just weird give her a minute”

_Deep breaths… In and out… In… and out…_

A deep sigh escaped Korra’s chest and after a minute she finally backed away from the door, gently pushing it closed before turning to face her unexpected _guests_ … Kuvira sat on the edge of the bed, completely comfortable as she flipped the channels on the TV. While McCallahan sat awkwardly in the chair by the desk, obviously uncomfortable with coming over unannounced and Korra’s nonexistent enthusiasm wasn’t helping with the poor soccer player’s anxiety.

McCallahan nervously ran her fingers through her hair as she looked to the floor, _must be a tick or something… Shit… Don’t be an ass it’s not her fault…_

Kuvira’s peaceful episode of space invaders was invaded when Korra belly flopped herself on to the bed, crushing Kuvira and shattering all awkward feelings while bringing on the rage of the beast that is Beifong. Bad move…

“What the fuck, Smiles!?” in a swift move Kuvira somehow tucks her legs under Korra and rolls to the side, then kicks out sending Korra flying against the wall by the bed.

Korra landed upside down on the floor with a painful thunk, McCallahan looked at her half horrified half amused. Kuvira was straight up annoyed which was obviously well deserved but the wall didn’t do anything to anybody, damn.

 _“Hey! Keep it down over there!”_ a muffled yell came through the wall.

Looking between an old friend and one of her newest ones, still upside down, Korra did her best attempt at an upside down shrug before she flopped onto her side. Earning an exaggerated eye roll from Kuvira and a laugh from McCallahan.

“You ok down there Jets?” Korra smiled at the new nickname she seems to have earned from her navy teammates. She pops up and straightens her shirt, barely catching McCallahan quickly averting her gaze.

“Yup! I’m great! The greatest of ok,” She decides to sit on the desk by McCallahan, being too close to Kuvira could prove to be a fatal move. Her eyes bounce between her two friends, “So ummm… what brings you guys over here?”

Kuvira has long since straightened herself out and continued the majority of her focus on the tv, “figured you might be bored so I decided to stop by.”

Korra’s eyes were beginning to drift towards McCallahan, not that she didn’t want her there but she would expect such things from Kuvira, not someone she just met. But Kuvira was quick to explain.

“I dragged her along too, I couldn’t suffer in your company alone, plus doesn’t hurt to have more friends here.”

It was convincing, but something about the way the redhead looked to the floor when Kuvira spoke up for her just didn’t sit right for Korra. Either way she let it slide and playfully shoved McCallan on the shoulder like she did after the game, “Thanks for saving me from alone time with that asshole, I’m not sure if I’d survive the encounter.”

McCallahn probably turned as red as her hair just then as a slightly stricken expression took over her face but she recovered quickly enough for Korra to not dwell on it too much, “No problem, I told you I was happy to hang out whenever.”

Korra flashed her signature crooked grin, “Good to know.” As quickly as the smile came though, it was replaced with an expression of panic. She launched from the table back to the bed, causing Kuvira to flinch as if ready for another attack. But the effort was futile as Korra landed beside her to grab her phone from the nightstand, ignoring the looks of confusion she got from the other two women in the room.

 **A.S 1940:** You there?

_Shit shit fuckin shit shit shit!_

**Korra 2000:** Hey! Sorry ummm… Friends came over.

She stared at her phone for a few moments, hopeful for a quick response, but nothing came. Remembering she wasn’t alone, again, Korra popped up and leaned against Kuvira’s shoulder and was thoroughly surprised when the other crewman didn’t send her flying. She looked over to the Captain and smiled.

“So Cap, what’s your name? Or should I just stick to Cap?”

McCallahan(Cap) looked up from whatever she was distracting herself with and smiled, “it’s Katie.”

And with that, the tension finally eased and conversation flowed more freely. Kuvira and Katie asked Korra how was her first day working (it was boring as fuck btw), they decided they could not have a group name that involved their first names since they all started with K(interesting how Korra was not the one to notice this), plans for tomorrow’s practice since Korra was new, Katie’s new name was Merida although she was Irish not Scottish which apparently mixing the two is a big no no?? But she has the big red hair and the green eyes and… Just no… well ok then...Brave it is! *exasperated* fine….

Eventually it got late, Korra still didn’t need to be in until 0800 but the other two women had to be in at 0600, utterly disgusting.

“Thanks for stopping by guys,” She showed them both to the door as they headed out.

Kuvira merely grunted, “Later ho.” and headed out the door without even a side glance to Korra. Ah she certainly missed her.

Katie however actually stopped, she seemed less anxious than when she first came in Korra’s room, “No problem, we’ll see you at practice tomorrow right?”

“Wouldn’t miss it!”

Korra’s enthusiasm to play was infectious and Katie couldn’t help the smile that crossed her face, “Great! See ya then.”

The door shut gently behind Brave and Korra dragged her feet over to the bed and promptly flopped down, not even bothering to crawl under the covers. Looking up at the clock, 2145, it really wasn’t all that late but for some reason she felt exhausted and restless at the same time. Panic quickly overtook her once again and she scrambled across the bed to grab her phone.  Once the conversation started rolling she completely forgot to check her phone to see if Asami texted her back.

Nothing. Zip. Zilch. Nada. Betsuni. Nichts...

Gravity and a touch of disappointment flung Korra’s head down into her pillow to release a slightly frustrated groan. She was completely torn... On one hand she was excited to see her friends and was eager to make new ones. On the other she really wanted to bang a hot pilot on every surface of her hotel room… again…

“How old am I that I’m actually considering going to bed?” Restless as she was the thought of being near death tomorrow due to lack of sleep made her groan in agitation. “Sleep it is.”

Maybe tomorrow won’t be so dull…

***********

_Lord take me now_

It was 1000 and Korra was stuck staring at the ceiling of the SAU office trying her best to not to look like she was bored out of her mind. Obviously failing, but at least there was no one in the office to witness her failure. Even if it was only two weeks of active duty work she would at least like to do her fucking job. She’s an aircrewman for christ’s sake. She needs to be in a plane not sitting at some desk for all of eternity… Did she ever mention she’s dramatic?

“Smiles!”

Korra could practically feel her soul leave her body as she heard her name at a higher decibel which must automatically mean she’s in deep shit.

“Yes!?” She popped up quickly hoping that she wasn’t just caught slipping. How could that be her fault? She was left alone for hours with nothing to do after all. Obviously a fault of the system.

YN2 Goens rolled his eyes, he obviously didn’t care, “I’m taking you over to VRC-40, time for you to actually do your job.”

The smile on her face couldn’t get any bigger.

Following Goens in her own car they headed over to the squadron. She was a bit confused at first but apparently the SAU is an umbrella, that supplies manpower to a couple squadrons including VRC-40. When they got in they were directed to personnel control, who made sure Korra was in the system. She was then given Egress training and was sent off to… The Shop.

She and YN2 walked into the machine shop and it was bustling, just the sight of all the activity got Korra pumped up. Sure half the sailors there looked completely dead inside(and some outside) But at least they were moving and not watching the paint dry. It wasn’t even that large of a room, her bedroom was maybe slightly smaller? 3 desks aligned the right side of the room and a large table took up the center. The left side had lockers for all the sailors and a tool cabinet.

A first class petty officer who was sitting at the desk in the middle of the room noticed them come in and walked up to them both. He looked like the pretty boy asshole, blonde hair, blue eyes, smug grin, total beefcake... but once Korra saw the Aircrew warfare wings on his blouse she immediately straightened up. Not that she wouldn’t straighten up for any superior sailor, but he was a crewman, his experience could help her so she couldn’t have a bad first impression.

Anyone who knows an Aircrewman knows that they are the “Pretty Boys” of the Navy, they’re perfectionist when it comes to their jobs and their appearance. They are also one of the most hated rates in the Navy because of it... and their inflated egos (really it isn’t their fault ok they were told they were the shit since they started candidate school). *insert impression of a cartoon pumping air into someone’s head here please*

First thing the First class does is walk over and fix her collar, one side had popped up, and Korra absolutely died inside… Her collar?? Of all things she fucks up on, her fucking collar was popped omg Korra seriously get your shit together how pathetic can you be this is a disgrace!

“All better,” he smiled and took a step back to address both her and YN2, “so what can I do for you both?”

“AWF1 this is AWF2 Smiles she’s with us at the SAU and is here on her two week AT, we’re assigning her to your shop. She qual’d on C-40’s but is new to C-2s.”

His eyes trailed down to the Golden wings on her blouse, signifying that she was also an Aircrewman

“You’re a crewman?” He seemed genuinely excited and Korra was always one for excitement.

“Yes, AWF1,” she eagerly nodded, but managed to keep a straight face.

“Well lets hope you pay better attention to the bird than you do your own uniform.”

 _Shoulda saw that one coming_ , “Of course I will.”

“Bonus points for confidence,” He smiled and turned back to the YN, “I’ll take her from here.”

YN2 gave a small half wave before turning and heading out, leaving Korra to the wolves of The Shop. The only one paying her any mind was the First Class, all other sailors continued milling about their business. He put his hand on her shoulder and lead her to the center of the shop, on the side of the table closer to the desks along the wall.

“I’m AWF1 Reed by the way,” He stuck out his hand and Korra shook it. He already knew her name so there really wasn’t any need for her own introduction. He turned his attention towards the shop.

“Shop!”

All the bustling in the room came to a halt.

“This is Petty Officer Smiles, she’s a reservist here on her AT, she’s a qualified crewman but she’s new to the platform… So don’t be assholes.”

Muttered acknowledgements went around the room.

“Thomas!”

A tall Third Class stood up, he was a lanky kid who was maybe not even old enough to drink, “Yes AWF1.”

“I’m assigning her to you, show her the ropes.”

“Yes AWF1,” Thomas turned a lanky smile to her, “c’mon I’ll show you around.”

Korra followed the younger sailor to the edge of the shop, he handed her a cranium to borrow and they signed the tools out in the log.(which then had to be approved by AWF1). Once everything was cleared they headed out to the hanger. Three birds were parked and awaiting their next assignments, one of them was being scrubbed clean as the other two were being inspected by various QA’s.

Thomas brought her up to the bird that was being cleaned, the number 44 clear on her tail. Climbing inside he gave her the rundown of the plane. It was older than the C-40’s she was used to, so the equipment was a bit different, but overall it was the same concept. She could fly this bird with her eyes closed…. Except for the fact that she wasn’t a pilot and never flew a plane…. But aircrewman receive almost the same training as pilots, they need to know their bird inside and out, all the bells and whistles.

Ok so she couldn’t fly the plane with her eyes closed… Especially not one that has probably seen WWII.

Not the point.

While in the plane he explained he was also an Aircrewman he just hasn’t qual’d yet to earn his wings but he’s hoping to take the test soon. Korra mentioned how it’s a lot easier to qual on C-40’s than it is C-2’s. Eventually they broke for lunch, which thank fucking God because Korra was on the verge of death. One of the other Crewman, another third class by the name of Collins, asked everyone if they wanted subway. Korra was down for subway again so he took everyone’s orders and money. She offered to walk with him since he would be carrying a ton of food on his own, plus she wanted some Reesee’s from the gas station.

The subway/gas station combo was all of a five minute walk from the squadron. Collins was a funny kid, eager to bring up how jacked he thought Korra was so they talked of different workouts and possibly training together some time while she was there.

When they got to the subway Collins pulled out his massive list of orders, Korra was thankful that the place was pretty much empty. She was not a patient enough woman to be held up in line, even if she was the one that was holding it up.

Collins was on order number three out of eight when Korra heard the bell ring, announcing that the door had opened and more customers were filing in. She inwardly groaned and cursed herself, _fucking jinxed it…_

Shifting on her feet anxiously, this subway run could not be over soon enough. She could hear the person behind her also huff in aggravation. Which pissed her off and if this was any other situation she’d turn and give that person an aggravated look. But this was a naval base not her local grocery store, for all she knew it was the fucking Rear Admiral or something behind her(highly unlikely but still likely enough to be too much of a risk to even attempt).

Collins fudged up an order and had to figure out where exactly he was on his list. _For the love of all that is Holy Collins…._

Her phone vibrating in her pocket distracted her from her cursing lovable Collins to the seventh layer..

 **A.S 1245:** Your friend is going to make me miss my lunch break.

Korra, master of all that is subtle and discrete, popped up and whirled around to see none other than Asami standing right behind her. Leaning against the wall, she still somehow managed to make a flight suit look sexy which how the fuCK??

Asami gave her a questioning look and Korra remembered that she was staring and they were certainly out in public which is also a big no no. So she turned around to watch Collins back… well at least he was on number five now?

 **Korra 1248:** We’re ordering for our entire shop, sorry.

A small ding sounded off behind her and she had a feeling that someone forgot to put their phone on silent.

 **A.S. 1249:** You’re apologizing a lot lately

Korra, still a master of subtlety, exaggeratedly thunked her head against the wall she was leaning against. Eliciting a small chuckle behind her.

 **Korra 1250:** I am sorry for last for night.

Looking up to check on progress she found Collins was finishing up order number seven, _Oh so nooow we make progress…_

 **A.S. 1250:** Make it up to me later.

Collins finished up the last order and headed towards the check out. Korra completely forgot about the debacle that was actually _paying_ for the food. Now Collins had to figure out which credit card was paying for which sandwich. Korra couldn’t help but facepalm, _Sweet mother of Jesus…_

Asami was now beside her relaying her order to the woman, Korra tried her best not to watch her out of the corner of her eye. _God I’m such a creep_ … But damn she was gorgeous, Korra is so fucked…

After finishing her order Asami lifted up her phone to look at it while letting out a small cough. _Oh shit!_

 **Korra 1255:** Anything you need.

Collins somehow finally managed to get the credit cards all in order of the sandwiches and things seemed to be going more smoothly. Finally, because the line is almost backed against the door.

 **A.S. 1256:** I’ll let you know.

Korra risked a glance to Asami, pulling her wallet out of the lower leg pocket of her flight suit, the other woman looked back at Korra and flashed a risky smile her way. Did Korra’s knees go weak just then? Nah, most certainly not fam…

“Hey Smiles! Here you go!” Collins brings her back to the world of the living(how unfortunate) and hands her a bag of sandwiches. “Did you still wanna get some stuff from the gas station side?”

Living up to her name she smiles at the kid, he’s a complete doof but she’s liking him already, “Just some soda, let’s hurry up, I’m sure everyone else is dying by now.”

(She obviously forgot about the Reesee's thanks to all that sweetness behind her)

Without another word Collins turned to head to the station, she spared another glance to Asami, but the pilot was busy paying for her own meal to look her way. Also she was probably just smarter than Korra and knew better than to continue wayward glances… But seriously can anyone blame Korra? Probably not.

The rest of the day is supposed to be spent on working, but Korra can’t help but daydream about how she’s going to make it up to Asami.

Until...

_Hold up! I gotta be back at 0530????_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT IS TWO AM I WAS SO PUMPED FOR MY LAPTOP I JUST STARTED TYPING THIS BITCH OUT AND COULDNT STOP
> 
> Comments appreciated!


	11. Partition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Military terms!
> 
> Geedunk: a little mini store area where you can get most your snack fixes, some are just rooms full of vending machines, others are like mini convenience stores that have someone manning the food and money.
> 
> Turn-around: a "quick" inspection before it goes off on another flight
> 
> PC: Plane Captain, you know those guys that wave the planes in when they land? They're the leader.
> 
> "Busy work": just a phrase and is what it fucking sounds like, if they don't have anything for you to do they'll give you bull shit busy work to... keep you fucking busy I guess! lol
> 
> WTF is an AT I can't remember lol
> 
> Chain of command: Navy doesn't like for you to go to the highest tier possible when you need something. It's 90% because they don't wanna be bothered with your bull shit, the other 10% is because people could actually get in trouble.
> 
> Log: a binder of death if you don't have it filled out correctly or if something goes poof
> 
> chocks: giant versions of those wooden blocks people use when the brakes on their car goes out to keep a bitch from rolling away.
> 
> And for my non-native English(american) speakers lol
> 
> Jack and fucking shit: a variation of a very dramatic way to say, nothing.
> 
> All mistakes were the fault of my cat who decides to walk across my keyboard whenever he damn well pleases.

_I do this all for you_

 

                                             _Baby just take aim...._

 

 

It’s been two days since the The Terrifying Subway Run, and Korra was definitely getting the hang of things.

First, one should never trust the vending machines, they are thieves and should be immediately dismantled and scrapped for parts! Always go to the Geedunk.

Another thing is don’t go anywhere near Jenkins, she got her ass chewed by some psycho chief and she’s really not sure what she did wrong besides standing near the guy. Then she stopped cleaning a part of the plane to have him take a look, the E-3 has been working this platform longer so she valued his opinion. He said it looked great, of course 5 minutes later she’s getting chewed out again. _Fucking fool me once Jenkins…_

She has now become the honorary therapist of the shop? Not really a therapist just a good listener. Not entirely sure what brought this on but the guys just started talking to her about anything. Relationships, work problems, video games, workouts. One E-4, Richards, mostly just complained about how he hated pretty much everyone there, especially AWF1. Actually everybody hated AWF1 and she was pretty sure he didn’t give a flying fuck about it. She had a feeling they talked to her because she wouldn’t be here long and she knew no one to blab all their issues to. So she lent them her ear, they didn’t need her advice, just someone to listen and she happily obliged.

While everyone hated AWF1 everyone loved _LOVED_ little E-3 Jackson, which is TOTALLY understandable she’s the tiniest, quietest, most adorable human being on the planet and Korra just wanted to tuck her in her pocket. She was also super smart and one of the hardest workers, the slightest of side eyes in her general direction would result in the entire squadron down said offender’s throat.

Don’t even breathe like you are bored because someone will hear it and they will give you a shit ton of work to do.

Korra was given the duty to observe, since she still wasn’t trained to the platform and no one wanted her to break anything. Yet that was never relayed to everyone?? Even if she was actively engaged and paying attention as she should be, next thing she knew she was being pulled to the side and being berated for being a lazy sack. Or she would hear junior sailors talking shit about her behind her back for not doing anything... Ok lesson learned, pretend to be busy while actively paying attention while not touching anything, got it.

Today was Thursday and it was getting close to turnover so Korra looked forward to shedding off her cammies and relaxing up until soccer practice that night. Today had just been annoyingly slow, two flights were cancelled for whatever reason so they were all scattered about, doing small things to keep themselves busy.

“Shop!” a staticy voice yelled over the intercom.

“Go!” Korra yelled back, she was the only one in the room at the time, busy cleaning jars she used to test the oil on bird 40 when it came back in from flight.

“Bird 43 is coming in it needs a turn-around,” She recognized the voice of one of the chiefs through the static, “I need a PC out there to catch her and bring her in so she’s ready to go back out for a night run. Be ready in an hour.”

“Copy!” The static from the intercom went dead, looking at the clock it was 1530, so the bird _might_ be in by 1630, they never were really on time…

AWF1 was out on a flight, AWF2 Moody was also out…. Somewhere? Since she hasn’t been here long she didn’t want to step on anyone’s toes but there was no one else here and she wasn’t familiar enough with the building to go running around to find someone. Well shit…

Finishing up the last oil jar she packed everything up and put it away, luckily before AWF2 Moody left to lord knows where he already signed her stuff in for her. Grabbing her borrowed cranium from a night shift sailor she went out to the hangar to find everyone she needed. (that was technically also supposed to be signed out but fuck it).

Thomas and Collins were washing off another bird, “busy work”, they could help bring it in but neither of them were PC’s.

AT3 Herard, who had mad skills with hair gel seriously her shit was slick, was found doing maintenance on one of the tow carts, she would also help but again not a PC… fucking shit!

Korra herself is a qualified PC, but she’s never been a PC for C-2’s and she was not being the one to just wing it and fuck that up, hell no, not going down for that shit….

Eventually she caught up to Bellford who was in the geedunk, she was a PC thank fucking god!

She headed back to the shop and mostly everyone she found was in there and getting everything they needed together to catch a bird. Unfortunately they still needed someone to sign out all their gear, luckily it was only just hitting 1600 they still had time...

“Shop!” the intercom chief screamed again.

“Go!” this time everyone’s voice filled the room along with Korra’s

“Bird 43 is coming in early get a crew and be ready in 15.”

Before everyone could yell copy and have chief disappear forever, Korra held her hand up to silence them.

“Chief we need someone to sign all our gear out, AWF1 is on flight and AWF2 is… busy.” No sense in throwing him under the bus like a jackass.

“Copy, I’ll be right down.” _Whew!_ Problem solved... Sorta…

When she turned around to face the rest of the crew she was greeted with a few skeptic looks, “what?”

Herard, also has a serious case of RBF so Korra could never really read her, stepped up, “Smiles, you can’t just go straight to chief like that, we’re all gonna get grilled for it. Ya’ll may be able to skip chain of command in the reserves but that’s not how we do it here.”

The look Korra gave Herard would be one of total disbelief, she may be a reservist but she knows her shit and it drives her crazy when active duty treats her as if she’s some dumbass fresh from boot who shouldn’t be allowed to touch anything. She scanned the room and could see most of the crew she grabbed was in agreement they just couldn’t voice it as she had. Korra may be a reservist, but she’s still a higher rank and that gave her a bit of weight.

Taking a deep breath she cocked her head to the side and smiled, “tell me Herard, how did I skip the chain? I don’t know if you could tell or not but your chain of command isn’t even here. Trust me I looked.”

At this Herard seemed to realize her mistake but Korra wasn’t letting her back track, she stepped closer to the third class. “I know I’m a reservist, kinda hard to forget when you guys keep reminding me of something I already know. But know this, I’m the highest ranking person in this room right now… So if Chief comes in here pissed, I’ll take the heat.”

Korra could see the looks on Herard and everyone’s faces change when she said that. She knew everyone was thinking she would just pull rank and tell them to shut up or something but Korra isn’t stupid, cuz first of all when the fuck would that ever fly? Plus she's not a dick and would never pull that sorta crap and hated people who did(in a disrespectful manner).

Before anything else could be said however, Chief burst into the room, “alright give me the log.”

Korra walked around the table to Chief and handed him the log, waiting patiently as he signed off on everyone’s gear. The rest of the crew had already taken their things and was out to meet bird 43 as she landed.

“There ya go, Smiles,” Chief placed the log down on the table, “I’ll be in here working so I’ll sign everything back in when you’re all done. Now go bring in my plane.”

“Yes chief.” and at that Korra took off running(speed walking really, no running on the flight deck) to where everyone was to bring in 43. By time she got there it had already landed, she came up beside Collins and he handed her some chocks before heading off to the other side of the plane, underneath the right wing. Korra stayed under the left as the tow cart was hooked up to the plane and they began leading it to the hangar.

You would think it really wouldn’t be that hard to just walk under the wing of a plane as it’s being towed at all of 3 mph… But Korra has little legs and dammit if they didn’t keep changing up the speed on her where one second she’s right by the wheel and the next she’s trailing behind by like 5 feet. Seriously annoying.

Yet she made it, they backed the plane into the hangar (after she and probably Collins had to redirect so the wings didn’t accidentally knocked into another plane), PC Bellford gave the signal and she rushed to the wheels to place the chocks around them.

All done! Korra looked at her watch and it was already 1650, just the sight of the time had her body sink a little. She was used to long days, just not long days that started _so fucking early._

“Smiles!” Oh her little buddy Collins, “You stayed behind after Chief came in, did he chew you out?”

Collins seemed earnest, not a guy that just wanted to go around starting rumors.

“There was nothing to chew me out for,” and with that she kept walking, only slightly picking up speed to leave Collins behind before he started asking anymore unnecessary questions.

Back in the shop, AWF2 Moody was back speaking to Chief and another AFW1 from night shift. Looking around the room she saw most of the people from night shift was there, completely dead on their feet. Yes! It was time for turnover.

Everyone scrapped for a seat around the room, sitting on chairs, tables, tool boxes, carts, anything they could find that wouldn’t break under their weight really. Korra sat happily on a small tool box and proceeded to space the fuck out like she always did, only listening in for her name or key phrases that signaled the long winded end of day speeches.

The most important phrase being, “Ok day shift! Go home.”

Peace out bitches!

Korra hopped up and did the best she could to not appear like she’s running towards her locker, which actually wasn’t all that hard because she was pretty tired for some reason. Grabbing her things she couldn’t resist the urge to check her phone for any missed messages.

1 missed call: Mom

_Well mother no offense but you’re not exactly who I’m hoping for right now._

No one would really admit(out loud anyway) that they were constantly checking their phone every few hours(or every five minutes when she isn’t working) in hopes that a certain someone was going to call or text them at any point in time.

Asami said she would let Korra know, and Korra was beginning to wonder if that was like a literal sense or maybe she should text Asami and see what’s up? But what if she’s being too clingy, no one likes uber clingy, ok some people do, people like Korra for instance but maybe Asami didn’t like clingy. She’s just so cool and pretty and gah and dammit!

When she finished her internal rambling she slammed her locker and turned to head out the door, but not before making eye contact with Herard. The AT3, who had very pretty brown eyes and flawless skin(Korra really needed to ask what stuff she used especially since their skin tone was about the same), nodded at her in silent acknowledgement and Korra nodded back, hoping that there was now some sort of understanding between the two.

At that, Korra was now free for the day and really all she wanted to do was take a nap. Giving a two finger salute to the gate watch she passed on through and was off to do absolutely nothing until practice.

Nothing besides occasionally freak out about Asami. She really had nothing to do while she was here, she could go explore the town but eh… effort…. Freak out and nap it is!

 

******************

 

Soccer practice certainly did not go by like a breeze, really who cares if you’re in the military and you’re supposed to be battle ready at all times? You don’t need your legs, legs are for the weak!

She collapsed on the field beside her duffle bag, Kuvira was standing right beside her but instead of collapsing next to her she just kicked Korra right in the liver…

“There’s a special place in hell for you Beifong… Really, your name is on the wall and everything.”

“Sounds like my kinda place,” Kuvira smiled and sat in the grass beside her, leaning back just a bit to squirt some water into her mouth. A minute later Katie came and sat on the other side of Korra.

“Brave!” Korra tried her best to yell out the other woman’s name excitedly but it came out as a strangled groan, it was kinda hard to breathe after all.

Brave rolled her eyes at her new nickname but she didn’t protest, she gently shoved Korra’s leg so that it carelessly flopped over to the side, “Hey Jets.”

Korra groaned dramatically at the forced movement, everything was too much for her, “I know this is my second practice with you guys but is it me or was this practice a pre-game for death?”

“I’m pretty sure it’s you’re fault,” Brave said while rubbing her legs, Kuvira grunted from her patch of grass in agreement.

“How is this my fault?”

“You’re new and you’re good so the coaches are putting you through the gauntlet to make sure that the game wasn’t a fluke.” Kuvira said as she sat up, “in other words, everyone hates you now.”

“Jeeze I’m sorry my awesome is so inconvenient.” from her position she could see Brave reach over her and gently slap Kuvira’s arm.

“We don’t all hate you Jets, don’t worry.” But Korra had other things in mind.

“Wait a minute!” She sat up straight, “She hit you!” she pointed at Brave while looking at Kuvira.

“Ok and?”

“You did nothing.”

“Was I supposed to?”

“You always hit me!”

“Because you deserve it.”

“But you don’t hit her???”

“Because I respect her.”

“Oh so you don’t respect me??”

“As a matter of fact at this point in time I hope you fall off a cliff.”

“After all we’ve been through!”

“I don’t recall”

“Ugh!”

“Ladies!” Korra and Kuvira both turned to Brave who was trying her best to keep a serious face. But Korra could see the smile tugging at the edge of her lip, it was a losing battle that’s for sure. “Jets, Kuvira also forgot to mention that as team Captain I can make her life a living hell for 2 hours, twice a week, if she ticks me off.”

With this not so new information Korra rubbed her chin and hummed approvingly, “So if she’s extra mean to me can I hide behind you?”

“The fuck-”

“Maybe,” Brave winked at Korra and before the goof could say anything else, turned her attention to Kuvira, “Better watch yourself Beifong.”

Kuvira huffed mumbling something akin to _fuck this_ before grabbing her shit and heading to her car.

Korra laughed at Kuvira’s immediate need to escape a possible tag team of utter annoyance. She turned back to Brave who was also watching Kuvira go, a smile on her face. When she turns back to face Korra however, their eyes met and Korra locks onto a brilliant shade of green. Brave’s eyes were pretty, really pretty…. Annnnd they reminded her to check her phone!

She broke that awkward moment of odd mutual silence to dig for her phone and thank fucking god she did.

 **A.S 2145:** Hey you

Korra will attribute her shaky breathing to still recovering from soccer, she shoots back a quick text before returning her attention to Brave, who was packing her shin guards and things into her own bag.

“Headed home?” Korra wasn’t entirely sure why she asked such a stupid question but fuck it, gotta keep herself on her toes every once in awhile.

“Yup,” was all she got from Brave, it was weird, even her tone was different. But she shrugged that slight nagging feeling away.

“Cool! I’ll see ya later then.”

“Peace, Jets.”

As she made the walk back to her car her phone went off again.

 **A.S. 2315:** What are you doing tomorrow night?

Jack and fucking shit for you beautiful.

 **Korra 2317:** Nothing planned, got something in mind?

 

*****************************

 

TGIFF! THANK GOD IT’S FUCKING FRIDAY!

Korra’s pretty sure she’s never been so excited for a Friday since she was in high school and didn’t have a job.

_What am I doing Friday? Honey please even if I was doing anything I’d fucking cancel._

The day started disgustingly early like always and it knew she had plans because it goes agonizingly slow. Anyone who has ever wanted a day to go by fast should just go buff and polish a plane, seriously time flies like it’s nothing, one minute it’s breakfast the next it’s quitting time…. HA! Kidding in reality one minute it’s 0630 and about a half hour later it’s 0625…

Asami asked her if she wanted to go out with her and what moron would say no to that?? But she told her to dress nice and what does that even mean?? Like presentable nice? Fuck me nice? Business nice? Casual nice? Ballroom nice? There are so many types of nice!

If anything Korra was not prepared for business or ballroom nice so at least that narrowed down her options…. And she wasn’t coordinated enough for fuck me nice either so guess that’s outta the window too. Dammit she just had to take after her dad when it came to fashion sense mom always fussed at her about this kinda shit!

No way she’s calling in Kuvira to help her out, she’ll never hear the end of it! And she wasn’t close enough to anyone else here to ask for their help, plus anyone would just ask too many questions and that posed too much of a risk.

When day shift was finally cleared for the day at 1700 Korra couldn’t get out of the building fast enough, she had to get to the hotel and change and she only had *counts on fingers* five hours to get herself together and that was not enough time there would never be enough time. FUCK.

The second Korra got to the hotel she hit her bed and passed out for three of those five hours. Whoops… Gotta be well rested for the night ahead right?... Right?

Fuck it.

The next hour and a half was spent throwing clothes all along her room, nothing was safe if it was deemed unworthy of Asami’s presence.

30 minutes to go and Korra stopped dead in her tracks… Is this a date? Was it a date? Asami didn’t say whether it was a date or not. But she did say to dress nice which was a date quality kinda thing right?

Her phone chose that minute to go off and interrupt her time of panic… Asami… Texting her the address of where she’s to meet her… AND SHE’S STILL NOT EVEN FUCKING DRESSED OH MY GOD.

She decided to go with a blue tank topped by the gray button up blouse, rolling the sleeves halfway so the material tightened around her arms(hehe). She left a few of the top buttons undone to reveal the blue tank and slipped on a pair of black yoga pants that were fitted enough that they could pretty much be disguised as leggins(she was always a fan of double use items). She stopped just short of her beanie… Too gay or not too gay… Ugh not enough time for this shit! She tossed the beanie and was out.

15 minutes to get there.

 

**********************************

 

With 5 minutes to spare Korra’s GPS leads her to Asami’s destination. She could hear the deep bass coming from the building as she parked across the street from it. A night club? Oh god a fucking night club!? Did Asami know what the hell she was doing? _Ok Korra be cool, don’t act a fool please don’t act a fool…_

Ladies night so Korra got in for free since it was before ten, first bonus of the night. Once she was inside she realized it really just was a bar with a dance floor…. Which… is probably the definition of a nightclub after she thought about it… She crept around the dance floor to avoid all the grabby hands that were there and made a B line straight for the bar.

 **A.S 2105:** Hey, you here?

Oh right it’s probably a good idea to let the woman you were there to see know you were _actually fucking there._

 **Korra 2107:** I’m at the bar

She didn’t add the fact that she was panicking internally.

Signalling the bartender she ordered two shots of tequila which she downed in quick succession after handing him her card. “Run a tab.”

Don’t judge.

Someone taps her shoulder and “Is this seat taken?” is promptly screamed into her ear.

Luckily this time Korra looked before she spoke, not that it would matter because any words she would have come up with would have been immediately caught in her throat. Korra forgot how to breathe.

Asami was beside her and if Korra wasn’t so focused on the other woman she would have certainly noticed the pack of heart eyed wolves standing behind her. But they didn’t matter, no one else mattered but her.

Korra’s eyes shamelessly roamed the her, she knew absolutely nothing about fashion outside of jeans and any kind of shirt so excuse her shitty description... Asami’s deep red dress was short, dangerously short and well fitted around her ass while the top was loose, her shoulders bare, the only part holding the thin material up was where it formed a tight collar around her neck. As Asami sat beside her she crossed her legs bringing into view those black heels. Korra didn’t forget how to breathe, Asami was the thief who stole the breath from her.

The object of her creepy affections leaned in and spoke into her ear, her lips brushing against the skin doubled with the heavy bass of the club(along with two shots of tequila) set Korra on Fire, “You ok?”

The ever caring one she certainly was.

 _Ok ok be cool Korra it’s all good_ … She smiled to Asami and nodded like she didn’t just die at the mere sight of her, “Just fine, you want a drink? I gotta tab going”

It was really dark in the bar, but those green eyes shone brightly through. Korra could see the amusement laced within them, and she didn’t miss how they quickly flicked down and back up as Asami took her in. She nodded, “Started early huh?”

 _Huh? What?_ Korra was a bit flabbergasted as Asami ordered her drink, which apparently was just a _I’ll have what she had_ plus another round for Korra. The bartender sat down the _four_ shots, two in front of Korra and two in front of Asami. Asami looked at the drinks and back to Korra with a look that was nothing short of amusement.

“I… Um…” She was cut off as Asami slid her two shots closer to her before quickly throwing back her own. Damn…

Asami leaned in again, ok now she knew she was brushing her lips against her ear on purpose, “Hurry up I wanna dance.”

 _Shiiiiiiit!_ No need to tell Korra twice! She threw back her shots and barely had time to turn before Asami grabbed her hand and dragged her to the dance floor. The crowd was thick and the deep bass pulsed in her chest. Asami was ahead of her leading her straight to the center.

Not to brag or anything but Korra was just a dancing machine, the beat, the closeness, the heat, it coursed through her veins. And  Korra was here with the most beautiful woman in the club she was going to have fun, she was going to show Asami fun on the dance floor.

So, when Asami found a spot she deemed acceptable, Korra reversed the grip on her hands and pulled Asami against her. Korra’s dance style was goofy and carefree at first and Asami smiled wide, not like that sexy smirk of self confidence she usually flashed, but a full on smile that showed she was having a good time. Korra threw her arms in the air and Asami fell into a rhythm in front of her, their bodies moving together, the beat pumping into her chest.

The multi colored lights flashed around the club, the way Asami spun in her arms, those green eyes focused on her and no one else, Korra couldn’t help but fall deeper in...

 

_Drop!_

 

_Drop!_

 

_Drop!_

 

The music changed, Korra would recognize this song anywhere, and immediately her entire demeanor changed with it. Asami turned with her back to her and Korra gripped her hips and pulled her tight against her. They ground against each other to the dropping bass and the heat coming off Asami through that tight dress spread between the both of them. Korra pressed her forehead to the back of Asami’s neck as she pulled them closer together.

And fuck if Asami didn’t back her ass up against Korra’s hip, her sway was so inviting Korra couldn’t pull away if she wanted to. Her hands settled on Asami’s hip and her grip only tightened enough to keep them from wandering. Playful Korra was coming to and end, the beat was slow, their movements deliberate, the room too hot.

 _Hand prints and footprints on my glass_ _  
_ _Hand prints and good grips all on my ass_

Asami reached behind her with one hand and ran her fingers through Korra’s hair and sent something coursing through her. And fuck if Korra didn’t think her body would react like _that_ , The heat of their bodies spread through her core and the beat matched her own ever growing pulse.

The french part of the song kicked in and although she didn’t speak a lick of it she heard _sex_ , she heard the girl emphasize _sex_ , and every time she said _sex_ all she could think about was _sex._ And damn if the woman in her arms didn’t drive her deeper into the dark. Korra had tunnel vision for Asami only, if she didn’t she’d notice the guys staring and the girls either giving them dirty looks or looks of envy. It didn’t matter she didn’t _care_.

Brushing Asami’s hair to the side she leaned in close to her ear and sang the final parts of the song along with it.

 _Take all of me_  
_I just wanna be the girl you like_ _  
The kinda girl you like is right here with me_

At this the song dropped off, Asami turned in her arms and gave her that _look_. She didn’t need to say anything as she grabbed the collar of Korra’s shirt and led her off the dance floor. Korra’s eyes never wavered from Asami’s form and she sped up her gate so that the officer wouldn’t have to change hers. A few guys whooped their approval as the two left and maybe if Korra wasn’t so focused on the woman who was literally dragging her out by her shirt she might care. But she didn’t, because Asami wouldn’t let her.

How they ended up against Korra’s rental car she has no idea and would never be able to tell anyone. She just knew she had Asami pinned between her and the cool metal of the vehicle which only made their bodies feel even hotter. Gripping Asami’s ass as she broke their kiss to make her way down her neck, salty with sweat from dancing. Asami lifted her chin to give Korra better access and released a light moan that god, Korra never knew she needed to hear a sound so badly until now.

She felt one of Asami’s hands slide down her ass and grip hard pulling Korra tighter against her body, Korra’s grunted approval was met with another squeeze. But then Asami gently pushed her away, she was panting for air and Korra looked at her confused until she heard the jingle of keys, her keys. Sneaky little-

Her thoughts were interrupted with another searing kiss that ended with Asami tugging at her bottom lip between her teeth, only letting go with a light pop, “I’ll drive.”

God everything she does is so fucking hot.

Korra didn’t move however so Asami had to push Korra aside, mumbling something that sounded a lot like _fuck_ when she pushed against her muscled body. They both got in the car, and Korra honestly wished they called a cab because she would happily defile this woman right now in the back seat of any vehicle. Asami was driving and she didn’t exactly want to die… but fuck it.

She could see how concentrated Asami was on the road, like she was forcing herself to keep her eyes forward. This was nothing like the confident, smooth talking, possible assassin Asami that drove her home just a few nights ago. No, this Asami was wound tight, and fuck if Korra was gonna let her stay this way.

If Asami was now the nervous one, Korra was ever confident, she unbuckled her seatbelt and ignored the dinging as the car set off the alarm. If this is how she goes it’s how she goes dammit! Asami’s eyes twitched her way as Korra reached across the armrest and placed her hand on a warm thigh. She could hear the shaky breath that escaped her lover and fuck if that didn’t push her further.

Korra leaned over the armrest more, her fingers blazing a trail up Asami’s thighs, she wanted to feel how badly Asami wanted this. She could definitely see it, but she wanted to _feel_ it. Leaning over to test further limits Korra kissed Asami’s neck as she drove. It was hot, watching her lose control, she even felt the car jerk a bit as Asami had to right them after they drifted slightly off course. She felt the thighs under her hand part to give her more access and she pushed further forward as her teeth gently scraped against skin.

But her dress was too tight and Korra could hear and feel the frustrated groan that tried to escape her throat. The car jerked again and suddenly Asami disappeared from under her grip. Korra didn’t notice they had parked and she was at some apartment complex, her place.

Korra was against Asami’s back damn near instantly, grinding against her ass and kissing the back of her neck as she damn near broke the door to get it open. First obstacle thwarted.

Getting up the stairs proved even more difficult as Korra wasn’t giving Asami the space she needed to maneuver them properly. But there’s a damn good chance, judging by the grip Asami had on her, that she wouldn’t be allowed to pull away either. She’s pretty sure she heard Asami curse living on the second floor. Second obstacle taken down.

The door was just another hard surface to slam Asami’s body against so Korra did. She really had no idea where all this confidence was coming from but she dare not stop to think about it. The jingling of keys filled Korra’s ears as Asami broke their kiss so she could turn and focus properly on the evil little lock. Third and final obstacle overcome.

The door popped open and Korra practically yelped when Asami grabbed her by the collar and dragged her inside.

Korra was instantly pinned up against the wall and Asami started popping the buttons on her blouse, Korra became frustrated and just pulled harder probably tearing the material but she didn’t care, she had another shirt on underneath after all. Which was just as annoying if Asami’s grunt was any indicator.

If Korra wasn’t so focused on Asami she would have heard a mumbled _Are you fucking serious?_ Followed by a _Coulda warned me._ Followed by a slamming of the front door. If Korra wasn’t so focused on the woman currently kissing her way down her chest she would have counted, Bonus fourth obstacle: Evicted.

She felt Asami lightly laugh against her skin, her hot breath sending shivers down her body. Whatever she was laughing about she could tell Korra later. But Korra’s mind was dark and her body hungry, Asami had everything she wanted right now and she wouldn't- couldn’t- be deviated right now.

Picking Asami up released a gasp and a light _fuck_ that had Korra needing more, so much more. More that Asami needed too.

“Bed,” she panted out between kisses, “first door straight back.”

“Yes ma’am,” was the breathless reply. She felt Asami smile against her lips at the familiarity as Korra carried her to her room.

The neighbors may have heard them, but neither of them cared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> Lesbihonest I'm not even a huge fan but Partition by Beyonce does things to me and if it doesnt to you you liiiiiiiiie. Had that bitch on repeat writing that entire scene lol
> 
> Whew I was worried this was gonna get a bit long but I got it!
> 
> Comments! Ya'll literally have like no idea how much I refresh this bitch to see your comments I love you it's like 330am for me I should be fucking asleep omg g'night lol


	12. Damn Cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after for these nerds. Bumper is adorable btw

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well who's a sack of shit?? That's right! This chick right here! Sorry guys I've been so fucking busy, time flies doesn't it?? If it's any consolation I'd open this chapter up and stare at it constantly then write every now and then lol
> 
> Oh and I MEANT ASH NOT SAM I'M SORRY idk where that even came from LOL
> 
> Military terms!  
> SERE: Survival, Evasion, Resistance, Escape. It's a school for people in the military who are in high capture risk occupations. All fliers (Crewman and pilots) go through it, along with infantry and spec ops and well there was a yeoman (admin paper bitch) in my SERE class... interesting lol (disclaimer: I didn't post anything about SERE they haven't put online or in a tv show)
> 
> JG: Lieutenant Junior Grade(technically LTJG), the rank below Lieutenant (Asami's rank now)

Time:  Too damn early

Place:  Take a guess.

Sleeping in after an extremely satisfying night should be a requirement, and refusal or interruption of such sleeping in time should be a crime against all humanity. Yet there was something weighing down on Korra’s chest and something else tickling her nose, enough irritation to rouse her from a deep slumber into that still dead to the world but not quite dead enough state.

_Naga?_

No… She wouldn’t be able to breathe if it was Naga on top of her. As much as she wanted to see what was going on she was too lazy and really liked to sleep, so she settled for stretching. Scrunching her eyes shut even tighter, a light groan escaped her as she stretched beneath the sheets.

Just as she reached maximum stretch mode, several tiny knives entered into her rib cage.

“Ah! What the fuck?!” She hissed quietly. So much for eyes staying shut, but she didn’t overreact… still too lazy, her eyes opened slowly and noticed a fluffy blob atop her chest. Blinking a few times to adjust, the blob came to focus and she was greeted by a plump cat slowly kneading her in rhythm with its purring. _So cute… but such pain…._

“Hey there,” the cat didn’t respond to her, so she settled for stroking its chubby body, causing it to halt and purr even louder now that it was receiving affections. She almost felt bad for interrupting its comfort rituals but that was outweighed by relief now that the assault on her ribs had finally ceased.

Being stabbed awake was certainly not her favorite type of alarm clock but a friendly chunky cat had its perks. As she woke up further she noticed she was just wearing a large gray shirt with **NAVY** across the chest. _When did I even put this on??_ She sat up, much to the annoyance of a chubby cat who then settled in the folds of the large shirt that draped over her crossed thighs. Taking in her surroundings, the room had plain white walls decorated with multiple posters and pictures. One of the posters being of Wonder Woman, she smiled at that, apparently someone knows more about the world of DC than she lets on.

“Sorry buddy,” Korra gently picked up the chubby cat who let out an annoyed groan/meow/growl thing? She doesn’t fucking know she doesn’t have a cat. Anyway, she set chubby down next to her on the bed then slowly got off the side. She walked around the room taking in anything she saw, not really being nosy… An innocent curiosity. Besides the Wonder Woman poster, there was a blown up photo of the Sea Dragon, a stencil that said ‘Live the life you love, love the life you live’ _Ok Bob Marley? I see you,_ and a clock without numbers. There was a desk and draped over the chair was a Cornell University jacket, _holy fuck Cornell?? Fucking Cornell_. To be honest the most she’s ever heard of Cornell was that it was for really smart people who were too cool for Yale or Harvard or whatever those other fancy Ivy League schools were.

The desk was littered with papers, some had too many words for Korra to really care(plus she wasn’t a snoop) and others had blueprints? Schematics? Something like that. Buried underneath them all was a laptop and at the corner was a small model car. She wasn’t too familiar with sports cars and by the condition this car was not fresh out the box, it’s paint chipped, parts missing, and she was pretty sure if she moved it(not that she dared to) by the looks of one of the wheels it would definitely fall apart. Right behind the old car were a few framed photos. The very first one was of two pilots and Korra could see the clouds behind them, she could only guess it was Asami and Ash flying together, as their helmets obscured their faces and yet even still, she could recognize Asami’s smile anywhere. (of course that’s when her ADD kicked in and seriously how the fuck doesn’t anyone recognize Batman or Superman, seriously! Ok anyway…) _Mental note: never fly with Asami, is she seriously taking selfies while flying a fucking helicopter what the fuck????_

Korra’s gaze landed on the next picture of what she assumed was a family, but before she could really take in everything a soft cough from behind her nearly startled her into the next dimension.

“Shit!” she whipped around to fast and barely caught a glimpse of Asami before the entire room tilted on it’s axis… Oh wait no she fell. Grabbing onto a chair with wheels for support was probably not the best of ideas.

Hearing Asami snort from laughter firmly nailed Korra against the floor in embarrassment, she refused to move, _maybe I’ll be swallowed by the carpet and vanish forever. One can only hope right?_ Just then she felt a furry leg of a fat cat rub against her thigh, thoroughly reminding her, _Shit I’m not wearing pants!_

Gripping the bottom of the shirt to hold it down as she got up she somehow forgot about the wheely chair, grabbed it, and of course fell again. She couldn’t see from her position on the floor but she could hear Asami was barely able to breathe anymore. Finally able to get up she was greeted with Asami absolutely _crippled_ with laughter. As in doubled over, leaning against the door, gripping her stomach in pain, crippled with laughter. And it was infectious, Korra couldn’t help but laugh with her but she couldn’t fully give into it…

Asami… Who was in an oversized shirt with CORNELL BIG RED across the chest and a pair of nearly hidden short shorts… Sure Korra has seen her completely unraveled, sexually anyway. This was different, she caught a glimpse that first night back from the bar yeah, but for the most part all Korra has ever known of her was either the calm and collected officer or sexual goddess. This was the in between or just something else in general, either way somehow Asami became even more beautiful to her in that moment. A feat she’s beginning to believe is no longer impossible.

Asami’s laughter eventually dies down, wiping the tears from her eyes, she looks up at Korra and smiles softly. Making Korra realize she’s just staring and smiling dumbly at the other woman, _fuck…_

“Are you ok?” Asami sniffed away another laugh and gently leaned her head against the doorframe. ALERT ALERT cute overload, fuck me sideways… no seriously...

“Um,” she reached up to scratch her head then her hand shot back down as her shirt rose a bit too high, “Yup just fine.”

Another earned laugh, “relax Korra,” she took a step towards her and gave her a knowing look, “nothing I haven’t seen before.”

Nuclear explosion, lawd Jesus… “You have a point.” Korra was thankful for her skin tone, knowing good and damn well by how hot her body just got she’d be bright fucking firetruck red.

Asami shifted where she stood, causing the bottom hem of her shorts to peak out from underneath that long shirt. Korra eyes immediately drifted down to those long and exposed legs. She knew her gaze didn’t go unnoticed, yet Asami let it appear that it was. Leaning down to pick up the fat cat, tucking it closely to her chest, Korra could hear Chubby purring from her spot across the bedroom.

“I see you met Bumper,” at the sound of the name, Bumper nuzzled their head against Asami even more. Very attentive for a cat.

“Yeah um,” Korra stared at the cat confused for a second, “He or she?”

“She.” Asami said as she gently smushed Bumper’s face with one hand affectionately.

“Ok yeah, she decided I wasn’t comfy enough for her so she dug her talons into my sides to soften me up a bit.”

At this Asami’s smile widened and she turned to face Bumper who stared back at her blankly, “That just means she likes you, isn’t that right you little chunk?”

Bumper meowed in protest as if to take offense to the nickname and began writhing in Asami’s arms, “Ok ok you little skank,” she put the cat down who quickly darted out of the room, “Don’t ask for any of my breakfast either!” Asami called after her.

If Korra wasn’t such a dog person who constantly scolded Naga by calling her a smart ass and saying things like _excuse you??_ and yelling _Young Lady!_ when she was busted doing something she shouldn’t be doing, she would have found the interaction odd. But it was nice to see someone else talking to their pet that way, another thing to connect on.

Inner musings interrupted when Asami crossed the room to a dresser and started rifling through it, eventually finding a pair of shorts and tossing them to Korra, “So you don’t have to worry about flashing me, unfortunately.”

Korra damn near missed catching the shorts as she nearly choked on the air she was breathing. Slowly she slid behind the bed, not that it hid anything, to put the shorts on. When she did Asami rolled her eyes but her smile showed she was clearly amused and she turned her back to Korra to give her some privacy. Korra didn’t know why she was so damn shy, this her second time sleeping with her, they’ve seen each other naked. There was something about this level of intimacy that didn’t make her uncomfortable, just shy…. Ok and maybe if Asami kept staring her the way she did she might just jump her bones but there’s a high level of certainty that that’s DEFINITELY not an issue.

Asami was obviously comfortable, very comfortable, endearingly comfortable even. Her amusement at Korra’s bashful ways made her smile instead of feeling like an uncomfortable asshole. She coughed when she was done dressing and on cue Asami turned to face her, sighing in mock disappointment as her eyes roamed Korra’s form, “I guess.”

Crossing the room over to Asami, Korra stopped when she was merely inches away from the (aggravatingly) taller woman. She reached out and gently tugged the edge of Asami’s shirt, her eyes locking on to hers mostly in hopes to see if she could get the other woman to falter. But Asami’s face remained in that gentle, amused smile. Damn she’s good…

“Don’t worry, I’m sure you’ll find a way to get me out of these sooner rather than later.”

That menacingly delicious slow eyebrow raise Asami did almost had Korra’s top pop right then and there but she held her ground. Then that sly, ridiculously sexy smirk graced her lips and Korra felt the slight heart palpitations begin.

“You have a point,” Asami turned to head out the bedroom door, “C’mon, you burned a few calories last night, I’m sure you’re hungry.”

 _Where does she get off?? Oh yeah on me._ She kept her mouth shut though and smiled as she followed Asami’s swaying form into the kitchen she barely got a glimpse of last night. So she was occupied, sue her.

Bumper weaved between Asami’s legs as she walked, making the scene even more endearing even as she shooed the cat away, reminding her that she wasn’t caving this time. _Sounds fake but ok_ . Korra leaned against the island, watching as Asami leaned over, in an extremely provocative manner mind you, to look at all she had in the fridge. Korra was trying her best to take in the apartment since it was huge as fuck. _Damn this kitchen has an island… god that ass… this has to be over 1,200 square feet… so round… the rent must be insane...those shorts are a work of the devil...  No carpet which is easy to clean… speaking of no carpet…_

“Korra?”

“Hm!?” Her head popped up a little too eagerly but maybe if she had been paying attention to something other than that ass she would have heard when her name was called the first two times. “Yeah, what’s up?” _So smooth…_

The eye roll clearly said she was busted beyond any means of redemption but Korra was also pretty sure she was in the clear. “What do you want to eat? It’s kind of a trick question. All we have are eggs.”

Korra slid her way from her leaning spot to look in the fridge, “I thought officers were supposed to be adults with all their shit together.”

“I don’t recall.” Asami’s deadpan mobster answer caused Korra to snort a bit as she pulled a few items out of the fridge.

“Well luckily you have enough stuff for omelettes.” When she stood up to turn Asami was right there. Very close, like so close, just looking at her and oh god why is Korra so fucking awkward? This kitchen is huge but it felt like she was locked in a closet. She slid by, placing mushrooms, eggs, spinach, ham deli slices and a few other things on the counter. To be honest she forgot because Asami was really close and watching what she was doing so intently like she’s never seen someone else cook before or something,

“My lunch meat?” So maybe she just was insanely close and curious.

Korra shrugged, “well you don’t have diced ham and really it isn’t much of a difference, ham is ham.”

“True dat,” Korra couldn’t help the large smile that crossed her face, Asami was smiling too and it took all the focus Korra had to keep her eyes on the food she was trying to prepare and not stare at Wonder Woman in front of her like an awkward desperate love struck fuck… whoa let's go with sexually frus… no she’s getting some… obsessed seems creepy… fuck it she’s definitely in super like mode… yeah that sounds stupid but so is she right now so it works right? Fuck.. rambling… She shut her over active brain down for a moment and began looking at the kitchen drawers.

“Here let me,” Super powered Asami sensed what she needed and opened up a drawer revealing all types of kitchen utensils and pulling out what they needed and placing them on the counter. “Since it seems that you’re the one cooking.”

Korra smiles as she cracked an egg, emptying it into the bowl, “No worries, you can cook for me next time.”

Record scratch, freeze frame. So you’re probably wondering how much Korra is currently freaking out in this situation. Well it’s a lot, can you smell how her brain is cooking? Let’s see how it all plays out.

*Presses Play*

“Um I mean, you know, because… cooking happens and... There’s always lunch… or… No! Well yeah but, fuck…”

Her face stayed glued on slicing up mushrooms so she didn’t see the way Asami leaned on her hand and just smiled as Korra rambled on for god knows how long really. When Korra had to pause because she nearly took the tip of her finger off Asami must have figured to give the poor girl a break.

“Next time sounds good.”

Korra’s head popped up maybe a bit too fast and eager. And she was greeted by that soft, amused smile that made her stomach do double backflips, “Umm yeah definitely.”

So that was obviously some sort of invitation not that Asami would ever NOT be invited anywhere because Korra wasn’t stupid… Stupid for Asami maybe but not stupid.

Her focus returned to slicing and dicing ingredients, knowing that Asami was watching her she had to slow down a bit for fear of losing her fingertips… and obviously she would need those later. For reasons, great reasons. But it was hard, so fucking hard to keep her eyes down and on her task instead of letting them roam where they please.

Especially when said tormentor moved behind her to turn on the stove and prepare the skillet. Korra didn't even ask her to, she somehow knew she was ready so either they’re in some kinda sexual bond link thing or Asami is psychic. Which Korra could NOT have the latter due to all the terrible places her mind goes. Straight up fucking blackmail.

As she turned, Bumper was there on the floor begging for a scrap of something. Her eyes were so big and round and they were pulling Korra into a bliss of cuteness overload that she was not fully prepared to endure. She didn't even realize that she was reaching for a small piece of ham until a small cough sounded from behind her.

She didn't turn around, she couldn't, Asami’s chest was pressed against her back and rested her chin atop Korra’s shoulder. Korra could feel her hot breath before soft lips brushed against her neck and made their way up to her ear.

“If you feed that little beggar I guarantee that's the only “pussy” that's getting any kind of eating in this apartment”

Korra never snatched food back so fast in her life,”that was for me not that cat! I have no idea what you speak of”

Asami slid her body away from Korra and nodded towards the stove, “uh huh sure”

Quickly popping the piece of ham in her mouth as if to prove she wasn't lying but it obviously wasn't working. So instead she threw everything into the skillet as convincingly as she could.

It wasn't convincing. At all.

While the food cooked that comfortable silence took over them again. Just like the night they met a week ago in the car, it wasn't awkward, wasn't tense. It came with ease and it felt nice, which calmed Korra’s nerves a bit and thank God because words are not her strength.

Unfortunately for Korra, having a nice comfortable silence was also torture. Every time she looked up from the food she tried her hardest not to steal a glance at Asami, who was currently reading a car magazine. _Sweet Audi, model cars, blueprints, and now magazines? Definitely a car nut, which is pretty damn hot._

She thanked all that was holy that she was cooking eggs and that they didn't take very long. Because something that was long(i.e Asami’s crossed legs) was extremely distracting and Korra was really trying her best not to burn their food. First time sleepover and the food is burnt? Never living that bullshit down that's for sure.

Bumper rubbed her body against Korra’s calf as she begged, Asami flipped the page of her magazine, a small hum of interest escaping her chest, the light sizzling sound the food made as it cooked. It was nice, really nice.

Ten minutes later they're both on the couch eating their prison worthy scrambled egg posh with a banana on the side, Korra drinking grapefruit juice while Asami nurses her tazo green tea. The silence ended when Bumper tried to climb Korra’s bare legs for food, if the neighbors weren't awake yet(doubtful) they were now. But it was ok because they were talking again and she was beginning to learn more about the woman who constantly took over her thoughts.

 “So besides the ones that Bumper gifted you with,” Asami said with an amused smile that Korra wasn't happy with, “where did you get the scars on your legs?”

Korra looked down at her legs as if she forgot they even existed. Her shins looked like they've been torn the fuck up but they were pretty cool anyway.

“Oh yeah most of these are from soccer, this one is when I fell off a chair in the third grade,” she pointed to one very large rectangular scar, “skin peeled so badly…”

“That sounds like it sucked a lot,” Asami sipped her tea again but her eyes kept their attention on Korra. Somehow, yet again, they managed to get side by side on the sofa. Korra doesn’t even know how they managed it, they weren’t quite touching but she could feel the heat radiating from Asami’s skin.

 _God it’s so hard to think, being this damn close_ … “I don’t really remember, but according to my dad I claimed it was a battle wound from the Intergalactic War, specifically the battle of Sabadushi. I needed surgery in the field.” _Fuck, did I really just share that?_

At that moment Asami squinted her eyes and shook her head in disbelief, “Hold up,” she put her tea mug down on the coffee table, “Intergalactic what? Saba-what??”

Korra looked bashfully into her cup of juice, “Let’s just say that I got some barbie dolls for my birthday and I hate barbies so I may have had my Jurassic Park toys and beanie babies wage war on them…”

Chancing a glance out of the corner of her eye, Korra looked to see Asami staring at her with the most interesting mixture of confusion, amusement… and maybe concern for Korra’s mental health.

“I have a creative imagination ok...” her eyes glanced side to side but never looking above the level of her cup.

She heard Asami shift beside her so she looked up to see long legs being stretched as the officer made herself more comfortable. Her legs were now firmly against Korra’s which set her skin on fire, then there was that damn smile…

“Oh I can tell,” god that smile… “It’s cute.”

Haha um nope, not cute, Korra can’t handle such words from such a woman at this current point in time. She even felt her body begin to heat from the flush of embarrassment…

“Um yeah ok anyway moving on…” She ignored the smug smile gracing Wonder Woman’s face, “These long strips on the front of both my shins are from box jumps… specifically missing the box jump.”

Asami’s face looked confused? “I’m sorry, which ones?”

Korra lifted her legs and rested her feet on the couch turning to face Asami so she could see them better, “These ones.”

Unfortunately (mostly fortunately) for Korra she is not the best at registering in real time what happens when she’s alone with Asami. She blinked… that’s it she swears she just blinked… And somehow in the smoothest of motions Asami pulled Korra’s legs across her lap. Asami’s own thighs were just inches away from Korra’s ass but Korra was mostly focused on the finger that slowly ran down the length of the scars she just showed.

“These ones?” a nail gently scraped the skin.

“Um… uh… *clears throat*… yeah?” smooth fucker….

“Never been a fan of box jumps for this exact reason… what about these?” There were individual dots on Korra’s legs, mostly the shin and some on her calves.

“SERE school I think,” Korra answered so fast but her brain was quickly speeding up towards a minimum of 87.3 miles per hour...

“Jesus I’m already getting flashbacks just from you saying it,” Asami leaned her head back on the couch looking up at the ceiling with a smile, yet all Korra was seeing was her exposed neck… and feeling those fingers that never ceased from their gentle exploration along her scarred legs. “When did you go?”

“Last september.”

“You lucky skank.”

Korra damn near snorted, “Let me guess, you went in the winter?”

"February! I was but a wee JG at the time, the snow was taller than I was!” Asami shuddered, “sure I went to school in New York but I practically ran from heated building to heated car then to heated building, I didn’t have to sleep out in that shit!”

“The lowest it got was maybe 30 degrees for me.” Korra grinned as Asami’s face completely deadpanned in irritation.

“I kinda hate you now,” But either she let it slip on purpose or even smooth fucker Asami couldn’t keep the smile back that let Korra know otherwise. “It was _negative_ 30 when I went, I had to snuggle with the only other girl in the group at night.”

Korra couldn’t help herself, “Oh what a lucky girl.”

Asami’s eyes closed slightly as her gaze lowered to focus on Korra’s legs, her head tilting slightly as she smiled. “I think she would say you’re the lucky one... Don’t you think?”

Here comes that large lopsided grin that took over her face, “I’d say I’m pretty lucky yeah,” She shifted and sat up so she leaned closer to Asami, “and you’re pretty damn cocky too.”

“Me?” Asami placed her hand over her chest in feigned shock, “Cocky?” She leaned in closer to Korra, her voice lowering towards a ridiculously sexy, husky tone, “you’re absolutely right.”

Korra was not ready, she’s never ready actually but that’s honestly beside the point. Who in their right mind would ever be ready to be kissed by Wonder Woman regardless of the fact that they did it already. Every time felt like the first time to her, Korra’s heart raced and her skin lit up at the mere thought of Asami. When Asami leaned towards her, all those butterflies from the very first night filled her stomach. But instead of being scared she was excited… so excited…

Asami leaned closer and just as Korra closed her eyes and expected to feel warm lips press against her own, she remained thoroughly fucking disappointed when she could tell Asami turned at the last second. She got excited again when she felt warm breath on her ear, and soft flesh brushing against her own.

“What was your favorite part of SERE?”

Korra didn’t even open her eyes as she felt Asami pull back. She could only guess the look she was making was absolutely hysterical, thanks to the terribly controlled giggling she could hear right next to her. However, right now she was the one making the face not Asami therefore this situation was not funny at all, it was annoying as fuck. Opening her eyes to see that this god awful tease was still within inches of her, smiling as innocently as possible. Korra’s jaw offset to try and make as irritated face as she could but then Asami just shrugged and Korra caved just like that. But not without an over dramatic sigh of surrender of course.

“Kinda hard to say, I got to start a race riot when we were prisoners which was awesome...But I gotta say evasion mostly,” Korra wasn’t giving up so easily however, her hand dropped low and gently brushed the thighs that were underneath her own. Of course if Smooth Criminal over here felt something from it she didn’t notice… _Damn her_ …. “I sang Bon Jovi most of the way.”

The look Asami gave her was pretty fucking funny, “You are the first person I’ve ever heard say they started a race riot and _sang_ during evasion. And _Bon Jovi_??”

“Livin’ on a Prayer to be specific,” Korra looked up and smiled at the memory, “Everyone was half dead from running and not eating and every now and then I’d just bust out singing the chorus. Kept me motivated… mostly just me.”

She lifted up her hand and dramatically closed her eyes, she couldn’t help herself, “Woah we’re halfway there, woah! Livin on a prayer! Take my hand! We’ll make it I swear! Woah livin on a prayer!... Then I would say stuff like ‘Hooyah Leg Day’ or ‘Hoo-muthafuckin-yah’ cuz I was tired of hearing the Marines say ‘Rah’ every 10 seconds.”

When her rolling eyes refocused Asami was looking at her, smiling softly, but with a look of disbelief on her face, “You’re something else, Smiles.”

Korra just shrugged and smiled at that, “What was your favorite part?” At that her fingers grazing on Asami’s thigh slid back, tips sliding up the hem of very short, very loose, shorts.

Not even phased by the move, “Resting.” 

Korra started to laugh at that but when she saw the raised eyebrow Asami gave her she clued in on it, “Oh… I could see that actually.” 

That earned a light slap on the thigh, “Don’t act like you know me.”

A dramatic cry escaped Korra and she rubbed her leg as Asami rolled her eyes at her, “Jeeze! Well I’m trying to know you!” she said huffing out a laugh.

When Korra looked up from her (totally gonna bruise) thigh, Asami was just looking at her in some sorta way she couldn’t define. She definitely wasn’t mad at her, but she just couldn’t quite figure it out. Her smile dropped and that dramatic anxiety started to go into overdrive. “Um... was it something I said?” 

Asami leaned towards Korra again and she braced for another teasing trap or something, but Asami looked down to Korra’s lips and back up to her eyes, “Actually… Yeah.” 

This time Asami actually kissed her and Korra eagerly kissed back even though she was oh so confused. She reached up and ran her hand gently up the side of Asami’s face, weaving her fingers through her hair and started to gently massage the skin underneath her tresses. Their position was awkward as fuck and they both shifted at the same time, tangling up a bit, Korra bent something the wrong way and Asami accidentally kneed her in the gut when she tried to climb over, earning a huge grunt from Korra. 

“Shit I’m so sorry,” She started to sit up but Korra just gripped her, laughing softly.

“Don’t worry about it,” smiling up at Asami who looked somewhat embarrassed by it, “I’m fine really, we’ll laugh at it later." 

The infectious lopsided smile worked and Asami leaned back into Korra, their positioning on the couch no longer cumbersome, they started molding into each other. Asami’s hair fell all around Korra and she felt like she was blanketed by the woman on top of her, why did this time feel so different? She gripped Asami’s ass tight (like always, sue her) and pulled her as close as she could, gentle kisses started getting more on the needy side, she felt nails digging into her arm as another slid down her stomach towards her borrowed shorts.

Then the sound of a plate breaking from a fat cat trying to lick it clean accidentally knocking it off the table caused Asami’s head to shoot straight up, “Bumper!!” 

For a fat cat it was one hell of a ninja, she shot off quick and Korra couldn’t even see where she went. Of course that could be due to the fact that Asami’s hand was mere inches from having her try out for soprano… So she wasn’t exactly seeing straight at that moment. Once her mind finally cleared up, however, she started laughing. It was a slow chuckle at first then it grew into full blown tear inducing laughter. 

Asami sat up, still on top of Korra, and just looked at the girl writhing beneath her. Korra paused for just a second to look up at her (she’s hot ok?) but she couldn’t hold it in and fell into a fit of laughter all over again, “I’m sorry *laughs* it’s just *more laughter * so funny!” 

If Asami’s eyes could roll any harder she’d probably knock something loose. But like always, Korra’s laughter was infectious and Asami cracked under the pressure. Softly laughing along with Korra, “I’m gonna kill that cat.” 

Korra shuffled a bit underneath Asami so that she was sitting up and face to face with her, she wrapped her hands around Asami’s waist. She was still trying so hard not to laugh “I can help you clean that up.” 

A huff escaped Asami as she pouted, certainly contemplating about leaving the mess and banging the attractive, muscular girl sitting beneath her. “I’d rather do other things… but knowing Bumper…” 

“She’s fat enough to cut herself trying to sneak more food huh?” Korra’s knowing lopsided smile stayed ever present. 

“Ugh exactly…” But Asami didn’t move from her spot on top of Korra, who was definitely enjoying the frustration way more than she should be. 

She squeezed Asami’s thighs to grab her attention and nodded towards the broken plate, causing Asami to look over just in time to see Bumper sneaking her way back over. “Dammit, fat ass! Leave it!” 

Bumper high tailed it outta there. 

Looking back to Korra, who was still fucking smiling, “I hate both of you.” 

“Do you now?” Korra waggled her brows at Asami and tapped a light rhythm on her thighs. 

Asami’s face remained deadpanned as she climbed off Korra, “Especially you.”

“Sure Jan” Korra lightly smacked Asami’s ass the second she got up, causing Asami to whip around and look at her with disbelief. For a full second Korra thought she was in deep shit until Asami rolled her eyes and smiled at her. 

She leaned over Korra and lightly kissed her again, “You’re lucky you’re hot.”

Asami left Korra sputtering on the couch in a state of complete absolute shook. _She thinks I’m hot? ME?? Hot?! Wait… of course she thinks I’m hot she had sex with me almost 3 times… But she coulda just found me attractive not hot… but she said I’m hot… holy shit…_

A clanging noise brought Korra back to reality, focusing back on Asami who was picking up the ceramic shards of a busted plate. She got up and went to the kitchen grabbing the small trash can and bringing it over, “Here.” 

They cleaned up the mess in sexually frustrated silence with a mix of giggling from Korra’s end every few seconds or so. They were so close to ripping each other’s clothes off… And now they’re cleaning up a plate thanks to a cat who can’t resist a freebee in the food department. _Hmmm something we have in common…_  

When they finished up Korra patted her hands clean of imaginary dirt and looked to Asami who was throwing surviving dishes into the dishwasher. She walked up behind her and wrapped her arms around Asami’s waist and kissed the side of her neck that was free of her long hair. If it wasn’t so quiet in there Korra would have never heard that sharp intake of breath, _so miss too cool for school can be cracked_ … Her thumbs slipped into the waistband of Asami’s shorts (which by the way were loose enough to drop without much assistance) causing her to lean back into Korra more. Korra started kissing a trail up to Asami’s ear, each kiss another finger dipped down the front of her shorts.  

Softly nibbling Asami’s ear is something Korra learned (just now actually) makes her knees go weak. The left hand was fully inside her shorts now, sliding down the side of her thigh as her right hand still had a ring and pinky finger to go (She’s a righty ok? Lefty has no skills). 

Just then the door slammed open, causing both women to nearly break several more dishes from jumping damn near six fucking feet in the air. “KNOCK KNOCK, I’M HOME! PLEASE HAVE CLOTHES ON! OH MY GOD MY EYES- Oh hey guys, you’re up.” 

Ash looked from side to side between the two women, one of which (Asami) was giving a glare Sauron would be proud of. The other (Korra) was biting her lip trying to hold back her laughter and failing miserably. “Did I interrupt something?” 

“Nice entrance, Ash,” Asami was trying her best not to sound seething (failing miserably), “Any louder and you probably would wake up the entire complex.” 

“Unlikely my dear princess as it’s noon,” The look on both faces were too much for Ash, “I’m sure everyone is out for lunch by now.”

Ash walked by the women with the most asinine smug look on her face that Asami wanted to just snatch right off of her. Putting her bag on the coffee table she went to sit down but paused, “Is the couch safe?” 

“ASHLEY!” 

Korra fell out. Died. Had to lean on the counter for support. Crying. So much abdominal pain. God help her she needs a doctor. “Yes *tear wiping laughter* it’s safe! Oh god it hurts!” more painful laughter. 

“Ah good I was worried, we ran outta lysol,” Ash plopped herself down on the couch. 

The lysol line sent Korra into another fit of laughter. She almost had it together… So fucking close. 

Asami on the other hand had her face in her palm, most would think out of embarrassment but it was probably also a good 45% of sexually frustrated rage. God love Ash but she will die… She walked up behind her now ex-best friend and gently swatted her shoulder. “What are you doing here you Twat Block?”

Ash feigned shock, “Excuse you ma’am?? First of all who hooked you up?? Second, in case you forgot, I live here! I can only wait for you to get your rocks off for so long you know!” 

At that moment Korra chose to walk up to both women, still wiping the tears from her eyes, “Sorry about that, I should probably get going huh?” 

Korra looked back and forth between Asami and Ash, both women exchange a look and have a silent conversation that Korra would need a translator to understand. It was taking a bit long and getting a bit awkward. 

“Yeah... “ Korra started to back up towards the bedroom, “I’ll uhhh just head out.” 

Asami rolled her eyes at Ash’s shrug, she walked up to Korra and softly kissed her lips again, “Go get your stuff and I’ll walk you out.” 

Korra sat in a state of shook once again, god those lips ummm…. “Yeah, I’ll be right back.”

Ash waited until Korra shut the bedroom door behind her to speak, “Damn you got that poor girl wrapped around your pinky. I want those kinda skills.” 

“Oh shut up Ash…” Asami’s eyes finally ripped from the door and landed back on her current nemesis. “I was so close to another round.” 

“Oh please, you just don’t want her to leave.” Ash turned fully to face Asami, “She’s got you wrapped up around her pinky too!” 

“Shut your whore mouth.” 

“Or does that pinky just have some mad skills?? How does it go? Two in the pink one in-” 

“I’m going to shove that pillow down your thr-” 

“Hey Asami?” Korra popped out from the bedroom, wearing her own clothes and fiddling with her wallet. 

“Yeah what’s up?” apparently she responded too quickly according to the Mmhmm from Ash behind her. 

“I think I left my card at the bar.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The intergalactic war was real... many barbies lost their heads...
> 
> I really did sing Bon Jovi during my time at SERE, everyone hated me for it lol


End file.
